


Fragments d'Histoire

by So_chan07



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Recueil d'ones-shots reprenant l'Histoire à la sauce Hetalia.





	1. Statue de glace

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Himaruya, le reste à l'Histoire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment l'Allemagne et le Japon se sont rencontrés avant même la création de l'Axe.

— Dis Kiku...  
— Vargas-sama ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes alliés et que nous avons passé du temps ensemble que j'accepte de telles familiarités...  
— Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés toi et Ludwig ?

Kiku haussa les sourcils, étonné. C'était bien la première fois que son homologue italien se préoccupait d'autre chose que de savoir quand aurait lieu le prochain repas. En même temps rares étaient les moments où ils se retrouvaient tous deux, loin de la présence allemande. Kiku se demandait encore pourquoi il avait suivi Feliciano qui fuyait l'entrainement au lieu de simplement faire part de son absence à Ludwig. En tout cas il s'en voulait déjà, craignant quelque supplice. Le peuple allemand n'était pas connu pour sa douceur, surtout envers les déserteurs.

— Je peux bien raconter ça avant de mourir dans de longues souffrances...  
— Veee, aucune chance que Ludwig nous trouve ici. Tu as tout le temps pour raconter.

Le Japonais préféra ne pas contredire son interlocuteur et commença son récit.

 

* * *

 

 

Ludwig se sentait gauche, à l'étroit dans ce monde où chaque chose avait sa place sauf lui. Ce constat l'excédait, lui qui ne rêvait que d'expansion et de liberté de mouvement. Il rongeait donc son frein en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se balancer sur ses pieds. Il se trouvait déjà bien conciliant d'avoir accepté de rencontrer le Japon dans un dojo, mais de là à attendre que ce dernier finisse son entrainement...

La patience allemande avait des limites que même l'impression d'être dans un lieu hors du temps ne pouvait pas occulter. Ludwig n'avait aucun regard pour les mouvements exercés par Kiku où se sentaient l'expérience et un détachement incroyable. Il n'y voyait qu'une perte du temps et surtout que son homologue le snobait complètement. Le faisait passer après un futile entrainement qu'il pourrait exercer après son départ.

— Herr Deutschland... Vous devriez attendre que Nihon-sama finisse avant de...

Ludwig posa un regard glacial sur le traducteur qui l'avait accueilli et accompagné sur le sol nippon. Le pauvre homme recula de quelques pas, n'osant froisser l'invité de marque même si celui-ci enfreignait des règles de courtoisie. L'Allemand s'étonnait encore de ce à quel point les Japonais étaient si petits comparés au peuple allemand.

— J'ai déjà bien assez attendu, et il est du devoir de l'hôte d'accueillir lui-même ses invités.

Les pas allemands résonnèrent sous le toit du dojo avec un fracas épouvantable. Kiku stoppa soudainement, se figeant tel une statue. Ses mains demeuraient serrées autour du manche du katana, tandis que ses bras se relâchaient laissant la lame pointée vers le sol. Dos à l'Allemand il n'esquissait aucun mouvement en sa direction. Et ce dernier geste qui montrait un mépris total fut celui qui réduisit la patience allemande à un rien.

Ludwig posa une main noire de cuir sur l'épaule du japonais. Instantanément il sentit le froid de l'acier sur sa gorge. La lame du katana traçait une ligne d'argent entre eux, une limite à ne pas franchir. Loin de l'inquiéter ce brusque changement de situation ne provoqua aucune réaction physique de la part de Ludwig. Pas même un sourcillement. Son visage demeurait de marbre tout comme celui de Kiku qui ne montrait que froideur et rejet. Tant d'animosité suintait de l'attitude nippone que toute autre personne se serait inclinée et faite toute petite.

Ce que faisait présentement le traducteur, petit homme d'apparence tout à fait ordinaire pour un Japonais, qui tâchait de s'incliner le plus bas possible devant son pays.

— Nihon-sama veuillez excuser le comportement d'Herr Deutschland. Il ne voulait pas vous offenser, mais il est venu d'Europe pour vous faire part de...  
— Je n'apprécie guère les Occidentaux. (En disant cela, Kiku appuya davantage la lame sur la chair allemande) En ces temps de guerre, je préfère œuvrer seul qu'avec une nation qui risque de devenir un ennemi futur.

L'humain baissa le regard sur ses chaussures ce que Ludwig prit comme un geste l'invitant à lancer ses propres arguments. Il admirait le calme qui imprégnait le Japon, et sa façon bien particulière de vouloir dominer le jeu, de rester maître chez lui. Des talents indéniables pour un allié.

— Il serait dommage de refuser une aide proposée spontanément. Vous voulez empêcher Ivan de vous prendre la Mandchourie. De notre côté nous voulons éviter toute expansion du communisme et donc de la Russie. Nos objectifs vont dans le même sens.

Aucune réaction. Le regard de Kiku était devenu inexpressif, les prunelles ne formant plus que deux gouffres insondables. Ludwig tenta sa dernière carte.

— De toute façon nos dirigeants ont déjà tout planifié. Je voulais surtout en parler avec vous que nous puissions nous rencontrer et savoir à quoi nous attendre.

Ludwig au moins savait maintenant que le Japon n'était pas un individu à prendre avec des pincettes. Il avait l'impression de parler à quelqu'un se trouvant de l'autre côté d'un gouffre, vivant à l'extrême opposé et bourré de préceptes incompréhensibles. Autant dire que pour le comprendre il allait rencontrer bien des difficultés.

Dans un glissement feutré la lame regagna son fourreau. Kiku posa son regard sombre sur son interlocuteur. Aucun éclat, rien que le regard insondable d'une statue datant d'un autre âge.

— Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous considérer tel qu'aujourd'hui. Un Occidental dont je dois me méfier. Qui sait peut-être même devrais-je me battre contre vous un jour. En ce cas j'espère que ce jour-là vous serez plus rapide qu'aujourd'hui. Vos réflexes laissent à... désirer.

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur le visage du Japonais tandis qu'il passait à côté de l'Allemand, quittant le dojo en lui tournant le dos. Le blond tourna la tête pour le suivre du regard. Il constata alors que quelque chose coulait le long de sa gorge. Il y porta la main. Sur le gant d'infimes gouttes de sang. Sûrement une façon propre aux Japonais de saluer les invités indésirables.

 

* * *

 

 

Feliciano eut un petit cri étranglé et s'éloigna en crabe sous le regard circonspect de Kiku.

— Tu voulais tuer Ludwig, ve ?  
— Juste le mettre en garde, corrigea le Japonais en haussant les épaules comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Puis il n'avait eu aucun respect. J'aurais pu laver l'affront dans le sang.  
— Ve mais se battre c'est mal ! Puis Ludwig est tellement fort... Personne ne pourrait réussir à le battre.

Le rire qui échappa à Kiku fit sursauter l'Italien. Il n'avait jamais entendu Kiku rire, lui qui était si calme et toujours maitre de ses sentiments. Le Japonais avait bien plaqué sa main contre sa bouche mais le mal était fait. Une lueur de malice luisait dans son regard tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire entendu.

— Et si je te dis que j'ai déjà combattu contre Ludwig, et battu de surcroit ?  
— Impossible, impossible ve ! (Mais se rappelant que Kiku n'était pas du genre à faire de l'humour, il se ressaisit). Comment ça s'est passé ?  
— Oh c'était bien après le pacte contre l'URSS, en 1940...

 

* * *

 

 

Le katana posé sur ses genoux, Kiku fixait son regard sur l'horizon. Ainsi il allait combattre aux côtés d'un Occidental. La nation passa ses doigts sur le fourreau de son katana comme on caresserait un objet précieux. Il devait obéir aux ordres de son dirigeant même s'il conservait une profonde méfiance envers les étranges venant de l'ouest. L'Allemand ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir très réjouissant de sa visite. Même si ce dernier avait remporté de nombreuses batailles sur le continent européen, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était devenu plus civilisé aux yeux de Kiku.  
Les animaux se battent par instinct de survie, les hommes par convoitise. Et les nations ?

La question demeura en suspens. Kiku venait d'entendre quelqu'un entrer. Se levant il inclina doucement la tête saluant l'invité.

— Je constate que vous êtes toujours aussi discret.

Quelques mots d'esprit dictés d'une voix posée. Tant qu'il serait chez lui, alliance ou non, il continuerait à dominer la conversation. Ludwig lui lança un sombre regard, sa bouche eut un pli boudeur.

On dirait un enfant frustré de ne pas pouvoir jouer le rôle du capitaine. Trop à l'étroit dans son beau costume.

— Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi accueillant envers vos invités.  
— Vous vous y habituerez... (Il n'allait sûrement pas s'excuser) Alors comme cela nous allons combattre ensemble. Hiroto-sama, mon Empereur, que les Kamis le préservent, est peut-être revenu sur sa décision mais moi pas.

Kiku s'avança au centre du dojo là où il s'était trouvé quelques années plus tôt lors de la première visite de Ludwig chez lui. Le destin faisait si bien les choses. Lentement il sortit le katana de son fourreau, fit luire la lame. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'Allemand se crisper, se demander ce qui lui préparait.

— Avant de vous suivre je vous pose une condition. Vous battre contre moi. Je veux constater par moi-même si vous êtes un allié digne de ce nom.  
— Mais je n'ai pas...

Kiku avait déjà tendu un autre katana et se plaça face à son adversaire. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire au nez de l'Allemand. Sa position, sa façon d'agripper le katana, tout montrait qu'il n'était absolument pas à son aise dans une telle discipline.

La suite affermit ses soupçons. Kiku paraît aisément les coups portés à son encontre : ils étaient pour lui lourds et prévisibles. Ludwig était peut-être un guerrier mais la voie du sabre n'entrait sûrement pas dans ses capacités militaires. En quelques coups, le Japonais fit voler le katana de sa main. La lame de sa propre épée se posa sur la gorge allemande. Ludwig ne baissa pas la tête pour montrer sa soumission, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Fataliste et bon joueur.

— Vous allez me saigner comme la dernière fois ?

Kiku appuya légèrement la lame sur la gorge, puis finit par l'abaisser.

— Si je vous abime, je risque de déclencher un incident diplomatique. Mieux vaut vous garder entier et en bonne santé. Mais si vous voulez un bon conseil : tâchez de devenir plus discret à l'avenir. Vous vous battez sans aucune grâce avec la pesanteur d'un ours. Et à voir c'est assez... comique.

 

* * *

 

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

La voix de baryton de Ludwig fit sursauter les deux compères. Feliciano inondait d'excuse son supérieur tandis que Kiku continuait d'arborer le sourire nerveux qu'il ne le quittait plus depuis son second récit. Il revoyait l'Allemand se dandiner sur ses jambes tout en fouettant l'air de la pointe de son katana comme s'il voulait chasser les mouches avec. En croisant le regard inquisiteur de l'Allemand, Kiku s'autorisa un trait d'esprit.

— Nous discutions souvenirs avec Feliciano. Je lui parlais de notre duel qui a scellé mon entrée dans l'Axe, vous vous en souvenez ? D'ailleurs je ne lui ai pas raconté la revanche quand je vous ai mis à terre et que...  
— Honda ! Cinquante tours de terrain ! Vargas, tu le suis !

Feliciano émit une plainte associée de pleurs qui auraient arraché une larme à une pierre. Kiku se tut, obéissant docilement aux ordres. Au moins il pouvait savourer le fait que l'orgueil allemand ne se remettait toujours pas d'une défaite vieille de quelques années.


	2. T'aimer et te haïr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Décembre 1870. Cela fait près de 70 ans que la Finlande a été arrachée à la Suède, séquestrée dans le pays de glace qu'est la Russie. Qui saura réveiller la Suède de sa torpeur, du gouffre où l'a plongé cette séparation ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Finlande fut sous domination russe de 1809 à 1918. Niels est le prénom que j'ai donné à Danemark.

**Décembre 1870**

 

Le temps est une notion qui a toujours fasciné les humains, chose insaisissable et fascinante qu'on voudrait stopper pour savourer certains délices et accélérer pour s'éloigner de certaines souffrances. Les nations aussi auraient voulu contrôler le temps : ils étaient au-dessus des humains mais n'avaient pas autant de pouvoir qu'un dieu. Ils étaient même impuissants, ne pouvant que pousser leur peuple vers le meilleur chemin en espérant être entendus. Entre nations ils pouvaient se faire souffrir, se déchirer, et laisser des marques au fer rouge sur la peau de l'adversaire ou de l'ami.

Celle gravée par la Russie sur la peau de la Suède brûlait mieux que n'importe quel charbon ardent. La souffrance l'empêchait de se reposer la nuit et pas une seule larme ne coulait, le libérant de la douleur. Il n'y avait plus que l'alcool. C'était un procédé lâche, mais cette boisson le plongeait dans un état proche du coma. Il ne connaissait plus son passé, son présent, ni même son identité. Il devenait un corps vide flottant dans un monde d'éther. Son verre ne demeurait jamais vide, rempli par lui-même ou un quelconque compagnon de beuverie dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage.

Boire pour oublier. Oublier ce que la Russie avait pris dans ses filets, avait arraché à ses bras qui ne tenaient plus que le vide.

Le compagnon de beuverie de ce soir parlait pour deux. Berwald n'avait jamais été de nature loquace, que quelqu'un parle pour combler son silence ne le dérangeait pas, cela faisait même parti de l'ordre des choses. Il laissa l'autre homme parler de sa vie insipide, de ses tracas idiots, et payer des consommations de plus en plus importantes qui plongeaient la Suède dans un gouffre. Un gouffre où il ne ressentirait plus rien, où le temps coulerait sur lui sans l'imprégner, où les souvenirs s'effriteront pour à jamais disparaître.

— Hep les gars, je suis pas contre votre présence, déclara le barman. Vous payez bien mais faut fermer boutique pour la nuit.

Le barman laissa son regard se poser sur Berwald, tête plongée dans ses bras repliés. La main qui tenait son verre retomba mollement sur le comptoir. Son compagnon de beuverie remercia le patron de ses services et souleva le Suédois comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le vent glacé fouetta le visage embrumé de la Suède, ôtant les effets de l'alcool. Du moins une partie. Son corps demeurait instable et ses mouvements lourds.

L'homme qui le tenait le laissa soudainement tomber – ou ne l'avait-il pas poussé plutôt ? De la neige encombrait les rues, neige à moitié fondue mais demeurant glaciale. Son contact finit de réveiller Berwald qui reprit ses esprits, et se releva promptement, le regard noir. L'homme penché au-dessus de lui secouait la tête, en faisant claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

— Tu t'es vu ? Tu n'es pas même l'ombre de la Suède, tu ne mériterais plus d'être une nation.

La semelle fit craquer la neige. Une main tira Berwald par les cheveux, collant le front de la Suède à celui de l'homme. Le regard de l'autre homme le transperça de souvenirs où se mêlaient la souffrance et la peur de perdre quelque chose d'important.

— J'ai presque honte pour toi. Si tu te reprends pas, je serais obligé de te détruire. Je préfère te voir disparaître que te voir ainsi.

La main dans ses cheveux exerça une amorce de caresse avant de le gifler puis de se transformer en poing qui vint le cueillir dans l'estomac. Le dos de Berwald tapa contre le mur de briques, son souffle se coupa. Le poing l'atteignit sous la mâchoire, fit claquer ses dents sur sa langue. La Suède cracha un filet de sang et de salive qui colora la neige d'une tâche rosée. L'homme continua à le frapper, le tenant contre le mur pour mieux appuyer ses coups. Dans un sursaut sorti de ses souvenirs et de ses instincts, Berwald attrapa son adversaire par la gorge et le fit basculer au sol. Son pied remplaçait maintenant sa main, appuyant sur la gorge tendre et fragile.

  
L'homme se mit à rire. Berwald ne relâcha pas la pression de son pied mais leva un sourcil.

— Berwy t'es pas devenu complètement une loque alors ! S'il faut te filer quelques baffes pour te remettre les idées en place, je vais le faire plus souvent.

  
Berwald observa le visage tuméfié et sanglant de son ennemi. Un éclair traversa son esprit, et son pied se retira de la gorge de l'homme. Ou plutôt de la nation.

  
— Niels ?  
— Quoi, t'avais aussi oublié çà ? J'ai bien fait de te secouer les grelots... soupira le Danemark en époussetant la neige accumulée sur ses vêtements.

Le Suédois ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Les souvenirs revenaient avec leur lot de couleurs et de sentiments, emplissant son esprit au point de faire exploser son crâne. Deux yeux d'un violet éthéré le regardaient avec amour et détresse, tandis qu'on le tirait vers un pays de glace. Il se revit tendre le bras, le corps planté par une lame dans la neige, son sang imbibant ses vêtements. Épinglé comme un insecte sur le sol dur et froid. Ses bras se tendaient à s'en rompre les os, mais le doux regard disparut et il se retrouva seul, pris dans une tempête de neige qui étouffa ses cris.

Sur son visage aucun pleur ne transparut, mais dans son cœur une averse tombait sans discontinuer. Tino n'était plus avec lui, emporté par la Russie. Le laissant seul avec une blessure au fond de l'âme que personne ne pourrait refermer. Il était seul, à jamais.

— Crétin t'es pas seul ! hurla Niels en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le dos. T'as Norvège avec toi. Islande cause pas des masses mais il te laissera pas tomber. Et moi...

La superbe du Danemark laissa place à une attitude qui lui était peu commune. Ses yeux se voilèrent derrière ses paupières, et sa voix se fit humble.

— Moi je suis là aussi. Dis un seul mot et je t'accompagne pour faire bouffer ses dents au gros Russe.  
— … Vais 'fléchir.  
— Réfléchis pas encore pendant 70 ans, le critiqua Niels. Surtout dans un fond de bouteille, tu sais pas aussi bien tenir l'alcool que moi.  
— 'eux p'rier ?

Niels regarda le Suédois comme s'il se moquait de lui. Mais il retrouva le Berwald qu'il connaissait, celui avec qu'il était prêt à n'importe quel challenge et surtout à des duels sanglants. Parce qu'en offrant la violence, ils se sentaient vivre. Niels eut un sourire carnassier.

— On parie. Je connais un bar qui ferme pas de la nuit, on va pouvoir boire jusqu'à plus soif et voir si t'es aussi bon buveur que moi.

Le Danemark poussa son acolyte à grands renforts de coups de pied. Berwald finit par lui répondre en l'attrapant par le col, pour l'envoyer plusieurs mètres devant lui. Le reste de la route continua ainsi, par des coups qui maculaient la neige de sang, et de rires. Parce que souffrir prouvait qu'on était encore en vie.

 

* * *

 

 

Le froid était présent partout, se cachant dans les moindres recoins de la pièce. Pas une flamme n'était allumée pour le chasser, pas une source de chaleur n'était là pour dissiper la glace qui se formait sur les fenêtres. Même le corps replié sur le sofa ne dégageait plus de chaleur, comme formé par le blizzard. Dans les mains puissantes - couvertes de cicatrices des guerres menées par des temps immémoriaux - reposait un bout de bois taillé, représentant un homme souriant. Celui qui tenait cet objet n'avait qu'un visage fermé, les sentiments bloqués à double tour.

Un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la demeure, faisant bouger quelques mèches sur le front de l'homme. Des pas vifs et légers firent craquer le plancher dégrossi, suivi d'une voix faible mais claire.

— Ber-Berwald ?

A l'entente de son nom, l'homme se leva d'un coup sec. La figurine de bois roula sur le sol, jusqu'aux pieds du nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier reflua un frisson de crainte devant l'expression fermée de Berwald, saisissant son courage à deux mains.

— Je... Je suis rentré. Ivan m'a... accordé mon indépendance.  
— 'ai'ent ? (Vraiment ?)  
— Oui.

Le visage de Berwald se crispa, signe que son cœur débordait d'une joie qu'il contenait avec beaucoup de mal. Se baissant pour ramasser la figurine de bois, le Suédois le mit dans les mains de son ami, avec un " 'our 'oi " (Pour toi). Tino fixa l'objet avec un mélange d'admiration et de gêne, ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer devant un tel cadeau.

— T'eures ? (Tu pleures ?)  
— Oui... Enfin, non, Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je veux dire que tu n'es pas concerné, que... Raaah. Je ne sais plus comment m'exprimer.  
— G'stes 'fois mie'que 'roles. (Les gestes sont parfois mieux que les paroles)  
— Huh ? Comment...

Le reste de sa phrase s'étouffa dans les lèvres suédoises, et sous le contact d'une main sur sa joue. Une main devenue rugueuse par le travail et les guerres, mais redevenant chaude contre sa peau.

— Bi'nue la 'ais'n. (Bienvenue à la maison)  
— Trop de bons sentiments, j'étouffe.

Berwald lança un regard noir à celui qui venait ainsi de troubler la scène de retrouvailles. Pieds posés sur la table, Niels fit signe qu'ils pouvaient continuer leurs démonstrations d'amour mutuel : cela l'indifférait ou au mieux, le faisait rire. Descendant de sa chaise, le Danois posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tino.

— Prends garde Tino, Berwald a connu une abstinence de cent ans. Il doit avoir grand faim maintenant...  
— N'els 'hors.  
— Je peux pas participer à la petite sauterie pour fêter le retour de Tino ?

Un " non " aurait été la réponse appropriée, mais Berwald ne voulait plus user de sa salive. A coups de pieds et de poings, il ouvrit la porte et envoya Niels plonger tête la première dans la neige. La porte refermée derrière la Suède fut transpercée par une hache, ouvrant un trou où passa la tête de Niels, sourire toujours brillant.

— T'as vu ? J'ai frappé avant d'entrer.

Sans mot dire, Tino alla chercher des pansements. Loin de l'effrayer, cette violence le fit sourire : il était maintenant pleinement rentré chez lui, avec ceux qui lui étaient chers. Rien n'avait changé.


	3. Réunion entre amies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les pays féminins adoraient monter des réunions pour s'échanger des informations sur leurs collègues masculins. Car n'a-t-il rien de plus amusant que de se moquer des grands de ce monde ?

Qu'on soit un pays ou non, on avait des besoins et des envies tout à fait humains, mais aussi un comportement humain. Était-ce le reflet de la population dont on était le symbole, ou un désir enfoui de quitter son statut de nation pour une vie plus simple ? Avouez que vous vous fichez de la réponse. Eux aussi. Tout cela pour vous dire que pays féminins et masculins se distinguaient par une attitude propre à leur sexe. Ainsi les pays masculinisés ne se réunissaient qu'en cas de véritable cataclysme : une guerre éminente qui échappait à leurs contrôles, une alliance vitale, ou Ivan qui menaçait de faire exploser le monde pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec lui. Les pays féminisés montaient des réunions pour des raisons plus futiles - aux yeux de leurs collègues masculins -, comme entre autres s'échanger des informations sur les dits-collègues. Car n'a-t-il rien de plus amusant que de se moquer des grands de ce monde, qui se croyaient supérieurs à elles ?

Ce jour-là, la réunion se déroulait chez Belgique. Le choix se faisait toujours au coup de cœur, et selon les arguments qu'avançaient chacune des participantes. Belgique avait gagné la manche en proposant un buffet de chocolats et de gaufres en guise de collations pour la soirée : on peut être une nation et aimer les gourmandises. Elles étaient justement fin prêtes. Belgique avait même pris soin d'ajouter crème fouettée et fruits pour celles qui souhaiteraient agrémenter leurs gaufres. Il ne manquait plus que les invitées pour ouvrir le débat : " Quels sont les secrets les plus honteux et les pires vérités sur les pays masculins ? "

La première invitée se fit annoncer. Belgique se rua vers la porte, de plus en plus impatiente de commencer la réunion. Sur le palier se trouvaient Elizaveta et Lili (ainsi surnommait-on Liechtenstein, car rares étaient les personnes qui arrivaient à prononcer correctement son nom).

— Bonjour Belgique, s'exclama Hongrie alors que la maîtresse des lieux les faisait entrer. On est encore les premières à arriver à ce que je vois.  
— Logique en même temps, vous êtes les plus près. Allez vous installer sur la terrasse, je vais accueillir les autres.

La terrasse de Belgique donnait sur son jardin, un véritable parc miniature qui respirait le calme et enfermait la demeure dans un cocon loin du monde extérieur. La table était encerclée de sièges aux coussins brodés, recouverte d'une nappe blanche qui croulait sous la nourriture accumulée là. En voyant ce repas de roi, Elizaveta eut un rire qui interloqua Lili.

— J'imagine la réaction de Roderich devant cela, s'expliqua la Hongroise. Il se plaindrait que tant de nourriture soit gaspillée pour un événement si peu important.  
— Grand-frère dirait la même chose, continua Liechtenstein. Il dirait même que tout ceci doit coûter beaucoup trop cher.

Les deux nations rirent des points communs de la Suisse et de l'Autriche, aussi radins l'un que l'autre alors qu'ils avaient tous deux des moyens financiers importants. Les autres invités arrivèrent au même moment. La température extérieure baissa de quelques degrés quand Natalia posa son regard inexpressif sur l'assemblée (on sentait là son lien filial avec Ivan). Le malaise se dissipa avec sa sœur Ukraine, souriante et chaleureuse à l'extrême, comme à son habitude. Seychelles et Taïwan s'assirent à leur tour, la nation asiatique excusant Vietnam.

— Elle est partie s'expliquer avec Alfred au sujet du satellite qu'elle avait envoyé en 2008. Celui-là, depuis qu'il a conquis la Lune, il croit que l'espace lui appartient...  
— En parlant de satellite, çà me rappelle cette histoire avec mon frère et Alfred, lâcha Ukraine dans un filet de voix.

Toute la tablée se tourna vers elle, les yeux agrandis par l'excitation, le visage tâché de sucre glace ou de chocolat. Peu habituée à être au centre des regards féminins (ceux qui la fixaient étaient surtout les hommes, et leurs regards descendaient plus bas que son visage), Ukraine rougit. Sa sœur vint à son secours, déclamant la nouvelle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, froide.

— Un des anciens satellites de grand-frère a percuté un satellite de cet Américain.  
— Oh oui je m'en souviens, s'exclama Belgique en essuyant les traces de sucre qui recouvraient ses lèvres. Tout le monde avait misé sur une simple coïncidence. Est-ce que c'est vrai, Natalia ?  
— Non. Grand-frère s'ennuyait et il ne savait pas comment attirer l'attention de l'Américain qu'il appelle son... _meilleur ennemi_. (Au ton de la voix de la Biélorussie, on sentait qu'elle aurait voulu qu'Ivan lui donne autant d'intérêt qu'il en portait à son rival de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique). Il a donc décidé de le taquiner sur ce qui lui était le plus cher. Il avait hésité entre çà ou détruire un de ses fast-foods. Mais la seconde option avait déjà été prise par un des habitants de Francis.

Des exclamations avaient fusées durant la révélation. Un voile venait de se lever sur une vérité intéressante. Elizaveta n'était pas en reste, et relança la discussion sur le sujet. Elle voulait _TOUT_ savoir.

— Alfred a du très mal le prendre. Il a rendu visite à ton frère ?  
— Oui, et Alfred est ressorti du bureau de mon frère en marchant en crabe...

Les yeux d'Elizaveta brillèrent, son esprit imaginant déjà la cause d'une telle démarche de cow-boy.

— Après que je lui ai planté mon couteau dans son fessier, termina Natalia, sans tenir compte de l'espoir qu'elle venait de briser en Hongrie. Je ne laisse personne tenter de frapper mon frère.

Les ondes de possession qui surgirent de la Biélorussie dissuadèrent toute personne d'oser prononcer un avis contraire. Toute l'assemblée savait que Natalia nourrissaient des sentiments particuliers pour son frère, au point de ne vouloir faire " qu'un avec la Russie " dans tous les sens possible. On avait essayé de lui expliquer que les unions entre membres d'une même famille est prohibé en Occident, et que cela génèrerait des nations bâtardes. Rien à faire. Elle refusait même les avances de Toris, que les autres nations féminines qualifiaient de charmant (un homme qui fait le ménage, c'est un miracle !), de (trop) gentil et (très) malchanceux.

L'ambiance menaçait de retomber à plat avec Natalia qui repartait en mode " obsessionnelle " et Elizaveta qui venait de perdre la vision d'un Ivan et d'un Alfred se combattant sur un terrain plus intime. En bonne hôtesse, Belgique tâcha de remotiver les troupes, et d'éloigner les chocolats de Taïwan qui s'en goinfrait.

— Tant qu'on est en train de parler des nations du continent américain, si on parlait de... de...

Belgique était certaine qu'il existait en Amérique une autre nation que la puissance des États-Unis, mais rien à y faire, elle se souvenait ni du nom, ni du visage de l'intéressé.

— Cuba ? suggéra Seychelles.  
— Non non, y en a un autre... Il ressemble à Alfred.  
— Aaaah, Matthew !

La voix d'Ukraine avait éclaté avec une telle force que bon nombre de verres faillirent se renverser sur leurs propriétaires. Natalia n'eut pas un regard pour sa sœur dont le sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre. Sourire qui intéressa de très près les autres convives.

— Tu es intéressée par Matthew ? s'étonna Taïwan qui, en tant que nation sous le contrôle de son frère Yao, avait une connaissance réduite des évènements occidentaux.  
— Et bien, je...  
— C'est vrai qu'il t'a beaucoup aidé depuis ton indépendance, souligna Elizaveta. Sans compter les hébergements pour ta population, les aides économiques... Non vraiment, à quand le mariage ?

Ukraine déjà bien rouge, vira à l'écarlate devant le mot mariage et plongea ses lèvres dans son verre, baissant la tête pour qu'on ne voie rien. Natalia brisa à nouveau les espoirs de la Hongrie en déclamant qu'Ivan était contre une telle alliance, sauf si un jour elle pouvait permettre d'être négative envers Alfred.

— De plus, Ivan n'aime pas le côté pacifiste de Matthew... murmura Ukraine d'une voix déçue.

En tant que nation torturée par la Russie, elle n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

— Dommage, soupira Elizaveta qui avait déjà préparé la nuit de noces qui suivrait le mariage. Ce garçon mériterait une jeune femme douce et tendre... Seychelles, çà t'intéresserait ?

C'était là une des particularités de la Hongroise. Quand elle ne cherchait pas à trouver des relations louches et des scènes compromettantes entre pays masculins, elle tâchait de mettre en couple (et si possible de marier) des nations féminines avec des nations masculines (bien entendu, ces dernières ne devaient pas entrer dans la catégorie " yaoissables "). Elle ne cessait de s'extasier sur tous les couples possibles et inimaginables, et trouvait idiot que certains frères possessifs ne laissent pas leurs sœurs aller trouver chaussure à leur pied.

  
Devant la question de la Hongrie, Seychelles cligna des yeux, ses grands cils battants comme des ailes de papillons. Elle finit par partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

— Francis me l'a déjà présenté. Il disait que j'étais une princesse perdue qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour combler son cœur, et qu'il m'amenait un gentil prince. Le " gentil prince " est resté toute la journée à rougir derrière ses mains, et je me suis consolée en jouant avec son ours.  
— Matthew est un grand timide, l'excusa Elizaveta. Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.

Seychelles haussa les épaules. Toutes ces histoires de couple ne l'intéressaient pas, même si Francis la relançait sans cesse sur le terrain, brisé de la voir seule alors qu'elle avait du potentiel. Il est déjà si difficile de trouver une nation qui veut bien d'une île... Arthur ne disait pas non, mais allez savoir pourquoi, Francis ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de " sa fille des îles ".

— Maintenant qu'on a fait les nations américaines, si on passait à ceux de notre chère Europe ? demanda Belgique.

La demande fut approuvée par toutes, même Taïwan qui espérait ainsi en apprendre plus sur l'Occident (Yao n'aimait pas qu'on parle de cette partie du monde). La liste des pays masculins en Europe était longue, longue... La Hongrie n'était pas en reste, sortant un cahier d'une des poches de son manteau, posé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Vous voulez que je vous montre comment j'ai réussi à forcer Roderich et Gilbert à se confronter sur le terrain de " l'amouuuur ", comme dirait Francis ?  
— Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable pour les enfants, souligna Ukraine en regardant tour à tour Lili, Seychelles et Taïwan.  
— Oh, j'ai déjà vu Francis et Arthur se câliner sur mes plages, dit Seychelles avec un sourire innocent, sur le même ton qu'un présentateur aurait annoncé la météo du jour.

Les nations la regardèrent avec stupeur, et un peu d'effroi aussi. Pauvre nation dont l'innocence avait été tâchée par la conduite de deux nations imbéciles, et aux mœurs immorales. La seule à ne pas partager cette opinion était, sans conteste, Elizaveta.

— Tu peux me donner plus de détails ? glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Seychelles, en se rapprochant d'elle. Qui dominait la situation, et comment ?  
— Elizaveta, tu ne trouves pas que tu profites de la... situation ?  
— Ukraine, cette petite a subi un lourd problème psychologique dû à cette scène. Elle doit donc en parler pour s'en débarrasser.  
— Je trouve tes méthodes bien peu cavalières, argumenta Belgique de son côté. Lili pourrait entendre des choses qui ne la regardent pas...

S'engagea une discussion sur les bonnes mœurs, l'éducation des jeunes nations, et autres détails qui ne nous concernent pas. Seychelles riait sous cape de la tournure des évènements, fière de son coup. Taïwan se rapprocha d'elle, intriguée par son comportement.

— C'est vrai que tu as vu Francis et Arthur faire... ?  
— Bien sûr que non, sourit Seychelles. Francis a bien des défauts mais jamais il ne ferait çà sur mes terres. Je voulais juste taquiner Elizaveta.

Taïwan fut intriguée par tant de sournoiserie féminine, et mit cela sur le compte des mœurs occidentales. Liechtenstein ne fit qu'écouter, bien trop timide pour oser relancer la conversation, et stopper le semblant de dispute qui avait lieu entre Hongrie, Ukraine et Belgique. Dispute qui ne prit fin que lorsque le heurtoir s'abattit sur la porte d'entrée (Belgique n'a jamais eu le courage de faire installer une sonnette, engin ayant moins de charmes à ses yeux). Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte, où le heurtoir s'abattit à nouveau.

— Belgique, tu attendais une visite ? osa demander Liechtenstein, de sa voix gracile.  
— C'est peut-être Vietnam, supposa à voix haute Taïwan.

Le mieux était d'aller voir par soi-même. Belgique alla ouvrir, tandis que les autres nations s'amassaient derrière un mur du couloir. Ce n'était pas une nation féminine. Deux silhouettes se tenaient sur le palier, deux silhouettes de nation masculines, bien connues d'Elizaveta. Roderich tenait encore le heurtoir belge dans ses doigts, son autre main contenant une carte froissée. Derrière lui, à peine caché par la silhouette autrichienne, Ludwig observait son GPS dernier cri, en marmonnant des " D'habitude, çà fonctionne à la perfection. Sûrement un mauvais réglage ".

L'Autrichien allait demander sa route à la Belgique quand il vit, parmi les têtes apparaissant dans le couloir, celui de son ex-épouse.

— Ma chère, que faites-vous chez... ?  
— Oh, Roderich, vous tombez bien ! Vous allez pouvoir nous parler de l'époque où vous étiez liés par Ludwig avec l'Anschluss ?

La seule réaction de l'Autrichien dans l'immédiat fut de cligner des yeux. Ludwig leva brièvement la tête de son GPS, avant de soupirer bruyamment et de songer à une retraite stratégique. Malheureusement, Elizaveta avait déjà agrippé les deux nations et les entrainait jusqu'à la terrasse, suivie de près par ses amies. Les germaniques se retrouvèrent assis parmi les nations féminines, devant des reliefs de gaufres et de ballotins de chocolats. Roderich voyait dans cette scène une nouvelle malédiction lancée contre lui : pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'accompagné par l'Allemand, il ne se perdrait pas ? C'était sans compter sur le GPS à qui Ludwig faisait toute confiance, mais qui distinguait la droite de sa gauche aussi bien que l'Autrichien.

— Alors, Roderich ? Pourriez-vous nous parler de l'Anschluss ? susurra Elizaveta d'un ton qui se voulait cordial, mais empli de menaces.

S'il n'était pas pétri d'éducation et de bonnes manières, Roderich aurait bruyamment soupiré. Il se contenta d'un discret froncement de sourcils.

— Une union que j'ai accepté simplement pour ne pas subir de graves conséquences.  
— Roderich, je parle d'après l'union ! Votre cohabitation sous le même toit, dans la même chambre...  
— Nous dormions dans des chambres séparés, s'offusqua Roderich devant un tel sous-entendu.  
— Soit... Ludwig ?

L'Allemand, qui se sentait déjà mal à l'aise parmi toutes ces femmes qui le dévisageaient (elles n'étaient pas habitués à voir quelqu'un d'aussi grand, à part Ivan pour Natalia et Ukraine), ne se sentit pas mieux devant la question d'Elizaveta. Comme pour mieux se venger de la situation (mais pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aider Roderich à ne pas se perdre ?), il donna sa vision des faits.

— C'était un calvaire de vivre avec un parasite aristocratique.  
— Vous n'étiez pas mieux de votre côté, souligna Roderich en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour chasser la sueur qui maculait son visage.  
— Roderich a des tendances de femmes de ménage, confia Ludwig aux nations qui l'écoutaient. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de chasser la poussière armé de son balai, même au saut du lit alors qu'il est encore en caleçon.

L'assemblée éclata de rire en imaginant le fier aristocrate si distingué, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un fichu sur la tête, épousseter avec dignité les lustres et boiseries de son manoir. Elizaveta dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas participer à l'hilarité générale. Roderich foudroyait du regard l'Allemand, cherchant une vengeance assez digne de sa stature. Sans se rendre compte que, quel que soit sa vengeance, elle ne ferait que satisfaire la curiosité féminine.

— Vous n'êtes pas mieux, mon cher, question ménage. Quand je cuisinais, vous étiez toujours à mes côtés pour nettoyer le plan de travail, et le four, dès que j'avais fini de les utiliser.  
— C'était pour vous surveiller afin que ma cuisine ne soit pas transformé en ruines, se défendit Ludwig.

Du côté des femmes, les rires continuaient de plus belle, certaines lâchant même des larmes. Quoi de plus amusant que de voir deux puissances européennes se disputer comme des commères ? Même Lili, si réservée, se laissait aller à l'allégresse générale, augmentant à chaque réplique des deux nations. Les germaniques constatèrent qu'on se moquait d'eux lors d'un bref répit dans leur joute verbale. Roderich eut un froncement de sourcils et une moue indignée, ce qui arracha des " On dirait un petit garçon comme çà " murmurés et un " Pas touche, c'est mon mien " de la part d'Elizaveta. Ludwig hésita à user de sa colère, bien connue durant les réunions, pour remettre du calme dans l'assemblée. Mais le fait que la dite-assemblée soit constituée de femmes le fit s'arrêter. Il se leva donc, pressé de retrouver son pays (après tout, il n'était pas très loin, vu qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même en Belgique).

— Ludwig, tu pars déjà ? s'apitoya Elizaveta. Mais j'ai pas encore montré les photos que j'ai pris de l'Anschluss.  
— Vous ne voulez pas non plus qu'on vous rejoue la scène de l'union, ma chère ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? Dommage que ce jour-là, vous ne portiez pas de robe de mariée... Vous aurez fait une excellente épouse sur la photo.

L'Autrichien eut comme un haut-le-cœur qu'il masqua derrière son mouchoir. Son collègue germanique avait déjà déserté les lieux, saluant brièvement l'assemblée (après tout, la politesse n'engageait à rien). Se voyant abandonné, Roderich lança un regard noir vers la porte : le voilà livré seul à la horde de nations féminines.

— Bien, mon cher, vous allez tout nous dire sur vos relations avec Ludwig, Vash et Antonio dans le passé...

Les autres nations approuvèrent. Liechtenstein ouvrit l'oreille à l'annonce du prénom de son frère, Belgique ouvrit ses deux oreilles à l'entente du prénom espagnol tant aimé, et les autres en profitèrent pour piocher dans le chocolat personnel de la maîtresse des lieux.

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Ludwig découvrit sur son palier un paquet, accompagné d'une carte signée par Roderich. Ouvrant le paquet, l'Allemand en vit tomber une feuille de papier et une photographie qu'il ramassa. Il eut la bonne idée de lire la lettre en premier, dans laquelle son collègue germanique lui faisait savoir que Elizaveta avait montré cette photographie à ses amis ce jour-même, et qu'il lui avait retirée en y laissant plus que sa dignité. Il conseillait à Ludwig de la brûler avant que les nations féminines ne cherchent à la retrouver. S'attendant au pire, l'Allemand porta son attention sur la photographie. Elle semblait récente, prise par un appareil photo numérique dernier cri. On y voyait les deux puissances germaniques, assis au bar, le visage rougi par l'abus d'alcool, s'enlacer fermement. Très fermement même vu qu'une main de Roderich se trouvait au bas du dos de l'Allemand et que les visages étaient eux aussi près, très près.

L'Allemand secoua la tête, chassant cette image de son esprit. Quand cela avait-il eu lieu ? Et surtout, comment Roderich (pourtant peu porté sur la boisson) avait-il pu s'enivrer à ce point ? L'Autrichien avait raison, il devait brûler cette photographie pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune preuve. Ludwig partait mettre cette pensée en action, quand un couteau biélorusse glissa sous sa gorge, le stoppant net.

— Beau travail Natalia, félicita Belgique en prenant la photographie des mains de Ludwig, tétanisé.  
— Désolé Ludwig, s'excusa faussement Elizaveta en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais le monde entier doit voir çà.

Les nations féminines disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Ludwig ne put que s'insulter de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Pourquoi avait-on crée des nations féminines à l'esprit aussi sournois ?


	4. Purification par le feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Détruire le passé pour devenir "moderne" et plus puissant. Il y avait cru et avait travaillé lui-même à sa propre destruction. Quand il s'en rendit compte, le mal était déjà commis depuis longtemps.

— Il n'est pas difficile à un homme de faire quelques bonnes actions, _aru_. Ce qui est difficile, c'est d'agir bien toute sa vie, sans rien faire de mal.

Ces mots coulaient en un murmure semblable à celui du filet d'eau qui coulait aux côtés du lecteur, accompagnant la musique des mots pour les rendre plus réels. Les lèvres du lecteur continuaient leur exercice, traçant les mots d'encre dans l'air, dévoilant les secrets du petit livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. _Les citations du président Mao Tsé-Toung._ Un livre qui, pour le peuple chinois, devait être connu de tous, les paroles psalmodiées chaque jour, l'auteur vénéré à l'image d'une divinité. La Chine elle-même avait fini par prendre cause pour cet homme. Les paroles de Mao n'étaient pas dénuées de vérité, et il prenait les causes du peuple à cœur.

Yao referma doucement le livre. Les Occidentaux le nommaient le _Petit livre rouge,_ ce qui montrait à quel point ils n'avaient aucun respect pour l'Asie. Et aucune ouverture d'esprit, ils ne savaient que se taper dessus, comme des enfants qui se disputent une friandise. Gardant une main posée sur la couverture du livre, Yao posa son regard sur le filet d'eau qui glissait entre les rochers. Son peuple était à l'image de cette eau, avançant malgré les obstacles depuis des siècles. Même si d'autres affluents venaient mêler leur eau, la rivière originelle demeurait présente, unique.

L'odeur de la fumée titilla les narines de Yao. Levant la tête, il vit le panache gris pâle monter vers le ciel encore clair. Bien trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit, l'homme ne voyait que cette traînée fumante grossir de plus en plus, grignotant le bleu céleste. Yao leva un sourcil, intrigué. Se levant, il rangea son livre dans une des poches de son uniforme, remontant le chemin de graviers vers la ville.

A chaque pas qu'il opérait, la rumeur, qui était d'abord faible comme la rivière qu'il venait de quitter, enflait, devenant fleuve puis océan. Les gens s'attroupaient autour du brasier qui s'élevait, là où était né le panache de fumée qu'avait aperçu Yao. Les flammes dévoraient les colonnes rondes en bois sombre du temple. La toiture d'un rouge clair penchait de plus en plus, ses appuis devenant de plus en plus faibles.

Devant cette destruction de sa culture, Yao aurait du pleurer, hurler de douleur, se ruer dans les flammes pour les éteindre. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, à l'époque où il n'avait pas encore noué ce brassard rouge à son uniforme. Mais maintenant il regardait d'un œil plein de pitié tout objet qui lui rappelait ce qu'il nommait les " âges sombres ". A quoi cela servait-il de préserver un passé empli de mauvais souvenirs, de batailles perdues d'avances, d'humiliations causées par les Occidentaux et sa propre chair ? A cette dernière pensée, la vieille cicatrice de Yao rappela son existence, lui arrachant une grimace. A quoi bon se complaire dans le passé ?

— A bas les quatre vieilleries ! clamaient les étudiants dont les uniformes écarlates semblaient être des flammes mouvantes du brasier.

Les quatre vieilleries, ainsi désignait-on les us et coutumes, mais aussi la culture datant d'avant les années 50, rappelant les anciennes guerres et les débuts de la Chine. Une culture qui n'avait plus de raison d'être car ancrée dans un monde qui n'existait plus. Il fallait créer une Chine moderne, jeune et vivante. Yao admirait ses gardes rouges, cette jeunesse explosant de vitalité qui mettait tout son cœur à construire leur avenir glorieux. Eux ne le trahiraient pas, pas comme Kiku qui avait eu l'affront de l'attaquer dans le dos, alors qu'il n'avait engagé aucune hostilité envers lui. La jeunesse chinoise l'aidait à le rendre plus puissant. Qui sait si un jour, grâce à ces étudiants proclamés " gardes rouges ", n'allait-il pas devenir la nouvelle puissance mondiale, avant même Alfred ?

L'exaltation montait en lui, comme les flammes qui léchaient les étages du temple. On entendait le bois se fissurer. Dans quelques instants, les piliers éclateraient en tranchantes échardes. Les statues ancestrales avaient déjà perdu toute possibilité de voir leur demeure détruite : leurs visages avaient été effacés, brisés par les étudiants. Sauf une. Son visage aux yeux clos prenait une teinte de coucher de soleil parmi tout ce rouge infernal. Qu'elle soit encore entière alors que tout était détruit, était une forme de défi envers la Chine.

  
Sans même réfléchir, guidé par un instinct qui était resté tapi depuis des siècles en lui, Yao saisit une masse qui reposait près des murs de brique. Levant l'objet avec toutes les forces qu'il avait acquis depuis près de 4000 ans, Yao l'abattit sur la statue. Le fer broya la pierre ancestrale, défigurant la statue qui perdit son nez sous le coup. On aurait dit une pâle imitation du Sphinx égyptien. Balançant la masse pour rendre le coup plus puissant, Yao frappa à plusieurs reprises la statue. Des monceaux de pierre volaient autour de lui, alors qu'il ponctuait chaque coup d'une phrase. Une phrase tiré des C _itations du président Mao._

— Le pouvoir, _aru_ , est au bout du fusil !  
— Il n'y as pas de routes droites dans le monde, _aru_!  
— Les masses sont les véritables héros, _aru_!

La masse s'abattit sur un socle où ne résidait que des ruines de la statue qui s'y était tenue. En quelques coups, le passé venait d'être effacé. Yao eut un rire, nerveux, incontrôlable, qui le secouait en spasmes de plus en plus puissants. En le voyant ainsi, les autres pays asiatiques se seraient terrés, loin de lui. Mais aucun autre pays n'était là pour voir ce début de folie.

  
Reprenant la masse qui était devenue sa nouvelle arme, Yao rejoignit le défilé de gardes rouges qui se déroulait, tel un ruban, dans les rues de la ville.

La Chine entière s'embrasait. Dans tous les sens du terme. Les feux naissaient à chaque coin de chemin, à chaque lieu recelant des antiquités. Les bibliothèques étaient réduites en cendres, les musées vandalisés n'exposaient plus que des vitrines vides. Dans chaque foyer, on avait pris soin d'effacer toute trace de ce qui pouvait faire mention à un passé qu'on tâchait d'effacer : les photographies étaient déchirées, les livres de généalogies attisaient les feux sans cesse renouvelés. Yao menait la troupe des gardes rouges, mais il ne leur donnait aucun ordre : les étudiants savaient se débrouiller avec brio. Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient certifié qu'une purge de tout le pays était nécessaire et vitale pour la Chine.

  
Yao les suivait, marchant en tête, portant un flambeau qui déclencherait un brasier sur une pagode, une maison contenant encore un sursaut d'histoire ancienne, un musée... Mais aujourd'hui, ils s'attaquaient à l'un des plus grands symboles des âges sombres.

Les pas de la troupe claquaient sur l'immense place qui les conduisait à leur destination. Les toits rouges semblaient appeler les flammes de la torche que tenait Yao. Les cerisiers des parcs avoisinants laissèrent échapper leurs fleurs : plusieurs se décomposèrent au contact des flammes. Yao fixa son regard sur les pagodes retranchées derrière les hautes murailles : ce soir, la Cité Interdite appartiendrait à la masse, et brûlerait.

 

* * *

 

 

A peine ouvrit-il les yeux qu'il les referma. Ce n'était pas son jour de chance. S'il avait su qu'un jour, ce pays se retournerait contre lui, il ne l'aurait jamais approché. La chaleur l'empêchait de bouger : Arthur avait l'impression d'être plongé dans cet enfer que les religions décrivaient comme un gigantesque chaudron chauffant éternellement dans un feu dévorant les âmes. Lui qui était si habitué à la pluie froide et glaciale... Arthur se força à rouvrir les yeux : il crut qu'ils allaient fondre tant les flammes étaient si proches. Appuyant sur ses coudes pour se relever, il sut à l'instant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans blessures. Peut-être même qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant.

Yao était debout dans le brasier, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme à terre. Sur son épaule, tenue négligemment par la main, une masse se balançait, menaçante, meurtrière. Sur le visage de la Chine, l'image même de la folie, nourrie des destructions commises depuis un an. Les lèvres de Yao remontaient avec un tic, dévoilant un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il était froid et glacé comme la Sibérie.

— Qu'est-ce que cela te fait, d'être le perdant pour la première fois, _aru_? Et de devoir régler tes comptes avec tes anciennes victimes, _aru_?

Arthur ne répondit pas. La masse s'abattit contre sa joue, le métal froid contre sa peau moite de sueur irradiait des promesses qui lui mettaient le cœur au bord des lèvres. Dans l'ombre de Yao, que dessinait les flammes sur le mur encore intact, il crut voir la silhouette d'Ivan. Ce ne devait être que son esprit qui chancelait et créait des images erronées. Mais sur l'uniforme de la Chine, il y avait ce brassard rouge frappé d'une faucille...

— La Chine ne peut plus reposer sur des piliers vermoulus par les siècles, se trouva bon d'expliquer Yao. Et tu fais parti de ces piliers, _aru_.

Arthur regardait la masse se balancer devant ses yeux, prête à frapper. Il était terrorisé. Figé par la peur qui lui nouait le ventre. Il n'était plus le fier pays qui massacrait ceux qui allaient devenir ses subalternes : il n'était plus qu'Arthur Kirkland, un pauvre bougre qui n'avait d'autre choix que de mourir calciné, ou frappé à mort par un chinois.

— Sans destruction, pas de construction. C'est ce que dit Mao, _aru_. Et Mao est un grand homme d'une profonde sagesse, _aru_. Si je te détruis, je détruirais cette époque où _aru_ , tu m'as transformé en serviteur de l'Occident.

Arthur ferma les yeux en voyant la masse se lever. Il n'entendit que le sifflement du métal dans l'air, avant de plonger dans un univers sans chaleur ni froid, sans vie ni mort.

 

* * *

 

 

Il lui fallut longtemps pour regarder la vérité en face et voir que tout lui échappait. La troupe des gardes rouges, engrossée par la participation des ouvriers et des villageois, pillaient les bâtiments militaires, prenant la place de l'armée. Tous décidaient de couper tout lien avec la politique et de s'auto-gérer, situation qui exprimait pour eux la totale liberté que chacun devait avoir.

Yao comprit que tout lui échappait quand plus personne ne l'écoutait pluss, même si seul sa voix se faisait entendre dans le silence. Il comprit toute son erreur en voyant ce qu'était devenu son peuple : une troupe de prédateurs massacrant sans état d'âme ceux qui sont des proies faibles, et ne voulaient pas rejoindre les rangs. Dans un flash, il comprit tout. Et il n'aurait jamais voulu comprendre alors qu'il était trop tard. Ses terres n'étaient plus que des friches sanglantes et calcinées, que la population rongeait en espérant y trouver un sursaut de vie. Ses monuments, ils n 'étaient plus que quelques grains de poussière. La Cité Interdite fut préservée par les hommes du pouvoir, mais la Grande Muraille s'était vu délestée de quelques briques pour parquer des cochons.

— Je me suis détruis, _aru_... Je me suis détruis !

Détruire pour se construire. Pourquoi avait-il cru à çà ? Sans aucun pilier sur lequel s'appuyer, il ne pouvait pas monter plus haut. Seulement tomber dans la boue. Les gardes rouges l'y enfonçaient à coups de masse et de coups de crosse.

Les mains de Yao tremblaient. La masse tomba à ses pieds inerte, refusant de commettre plus de crimes. Il aurait voulu la reprendre et se briser le crâne avec. Des larmes tombèrent sur la terre battue, comme une pluie de mousson.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, _aru_? Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait faire ?

A quelques pas, les gardes rouges riaient, brisant ce qu'ils considéraient comme " vieux ". A ce rythme, ils détruiraient leur propre pays : après tout, n'était-il pas vieux de plus de 4000 ans ?

Yao ramassa la masse, lentement, se forçant à exercer ce geste. Il devait stopper tout ceci. Il pouvait encore le faire. Avec un cri de rage, la Chine s'élança vers les gardes rouges, masse levée. Aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas des statues qu'il détruirait, mais ses propres enfants.

_Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de fusils, il faut prendre le fusil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Révolution culturelle chinoise a eu lieu de 1966 à 1976. Elle a commencé en mai 1966 avec la première organisation des gardes rouges : des collégiens et étudiants organisés en factions pour éliminer les intellectuels et ennemis politiques de Mao. Durant des années, ils détruisirent la culture chinoise, en particulier tout ce qui était considéré comme " vieux ", et organisèrent des purges envers les intellectuels (exécution, enfermement, humiliation). Comme dit dans la fic, la Citée Interdite fut sauvée de la destruction par le chef politique en place (Zhou Enlai) qui en ferma les portes et plaça des troupes. Des briques de la muraille de Chine servirent à la construction de porcheries. A partir de 1967, Mao appelle les ouvriers, villageois et l'armée à rejoindre le mouvement. A partir de juillet 1967, Mao les autorisant à prendre la place de l'armée si besoin est, les gardes rouges pillent les casernes. En août, l'ambassade du Royaume-Uni est incendiée. Cette révolution prend fin, entre autre, avec l'intervention de l'armée qui obligent les étudiants à reprendre les cours.
> 
> Les citations (dont la dernière phrase en italique) sont des traductions des propos de Mao dans, ce que nous nommons" Le petit livre rouge".


	5. Mission travestissement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le chevalier d'Eon vient d'entrer dans le "secret du roi". Sa première mission : approcher la tsarine russe. Et pour cela ses dirigeants l'habillent en femme. France/Chevalier d'Eon implicite et à sens unique.

Les danseurs frôlaient la piste, visions éphémères d'un monde que nul mortel ne pouvait approcher, sans y brûler sa vie. Les lustres se reflétaient sur les verres des convives, éclairant ce lieu de magnificence où tout n'était qu'objets précieux, froissement de robes, murmures soufflés dans les cous et du bout des lèvres. Éon de Beaumont se serait cru au sein de la cour royale de France, si la neige n'était pas visible derrière les hautes fenêtres, sa blancheur prenant une teinte crépusculaire sous les feux des lustres.

Le fait qu'il contemplait la neige par la fenêtre aurait pu paraître curieux s'il avait été en habit d'homme. Mais en femme, il apparaissait comme une jeune fille dont la timidité l'empêchait de se joindre aux festivités. Bon nombre de femmes qu'il avait croisé dans la soirée l'avait pris pour une jeune fille à peine sortie des pensionnats, encore un peu gauche dans le cercle mondain. Le genre de comportement qui pour une femme attirait une sympathie proche de la pitié. Éon s'étonnait de se plaire dans cet accoutrement : le prince de Conti avait raison de croire qu'ainsi, il attirerait la sympathie de la tsarine. On se méfie moins d'une jeune fille que d'un homme.

— Oh Frrrancis, tu ne m'avais pas prrrésenté la jolie demoiselle que tu nous amenés, _da_!

Malgré un français impeccable, l'homme ne pouvait se détacher de son accent russe. Le chevalier fit gracieusement sa révérence; les quelques cours de maintien qu'on lui avait prodigués portaient leurs fruits. Le russe hocha la tête, approuvant cette conduite, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Son sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre quand il frappa amicalement l'épaule de l'homme blond à ses côtés.

— Et tu dis que cette demoiselle veut serrrrvir ma tsarrrine ? Vrraiment tu me gâtes depuis quelques années. Votrrre nom, jeune fille ?  
— Lya de Beaumont.  
— Beaumont. Ah je vois le nom typiquement français, n'est-ce pas Frrrancis Bonnefoy ?

Francis hocha la tête, légèrement tendu. Il avait tenu à accompagner Éon pour l'aider dans sa première mission, quitte à continuer à pactiser avec Ivan.

— Penses-tu qu'Élisabeth Iere l'acceptera ?  
—  _Da,_ bien sûr ! Élisabeth aime les jeunes filles qui ressemblent à ta Lya, et pas dans le sens que tu crois, petit fripon, précisa Ivan en donnant un coup de coude à Francis.

 _La vodka doit lui monter à la tête_ , songea le français en voyant le regard légèrement embrumé de son interlocuteur. Ivan n'était pas du genre à lancer des plaisanteries et sous-entendus situés au-dessous de la ceinture, sauf apparemment sous l'effet de l'alcool.

— Je vais cherrrcher Élisabeth de ce pas pourrr vous la prrrésenter, demoiselle Lya.

Verre de vodka en main, Ivan quitta le duo français pour chercher sa dirigeante. Éon ouvrit son éventail, chassant la sueur d'inquiétude qui perlait sur son front. Pour les autres, il n'était qu'une femme s'éventant pour chasser la chaleur. S'approchant d'un pas de Francis, il murmura à voix basse.

— Ai-je bien joué mon rôle ? Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les intrigues.  
— Ma chère, vous avez été parfaite je puis vous l'assurer, répondit d'une voix charmeuse la nation.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Francis prit la main libre et déposa un baiser furtif sur le gant. Éon cligna des yeux avant de retirer prestement sa main de celle de la nation. Son visage avait pris une mine courroucée. _Qu'elle n'est donc pas adorable cette frimousse de vierge qui ne veut pas se laisser toucher !_

 _—_ Monsieur Bonnefoy, je ne vous permets point un tel geste ! N'oubliez pas que je suis un homme, glissa le chevalier derrière son éventail, comme pour mieux masquer ses mots envers les oreilles indiscrètes.  
— Tant que vous porterez robe, je vous considérerais comme une femme. Elle ne vous va point mal et vous sied parfaitement qui plus est.

Le chevalier ne dit mot voyant Élisabeth Iere s'avancer vers lui, accompagnée d'Ivan. Malgré sa quarantaine d'années bien entamée, la tsarine demeurait belle, d'une beauté de femme mûre et accomplie. Devant elle, Éon faisait pâle figure, et la pensionnaire française ressemblait à une plante à peine éclose devant une fleur emplie de vie et de sagesse. Tout à son rôle, Éon fit sa révérence, demeurant tête penchée, la nuque offerte aux regards. Francis n'hésita pas à admirer le cou blanc et gracile.

— Ma chère, Monsieur Braginsky m'a présenté à vous avec moult éloges. Vous souhaiteriez donc être à mon service ?

Le ton était parfait, aucune trace d'accent. La tsarine parlait couramment le français, et cela s'entendait dans ses paroles.

— Tout à fait madame, répond Lya de Beaumont en se relevant. Je souhaite servir la Russie, ce pays qui s'entend si bien avec le mien.

Eon prit son visage le plus candide qui soit. Les cils battaient à intervalles irréguliers, voilant pudiquement les grands yeux. Les lèvres dessinaient un sourire discret, de circonstance. Il devait jouer la demoiselle servile et timide jusqu'au bout.

— Ne soyez pas si effarouchée ma chère, s'amusa Elisabeth. Rendez-vous demain à mes appartements, et nous verrons quelle place je puis vous trouver.

Sur ces mots, la tsarine repartit parmi la foule, d'un pas majestueux. Un soupir s'échappa derrière un éventail. Francis attendit que son homologue russe parte se faire remplir son verre pour féliciter comme il se doit son agent secret. Un coup d'éventail sur les doigts lui remit promptement les idées en place.

 

* * *

 

 

En quelques jours, Lya de Beaumont était devenu la lectrice de la tsarine. Élisabeth Ier vantait l'élocution parfaite de la demoiselle, assurant qu'elle était la preuve même que la langue française ne prenait toute sa richesse que prononcée par une personne venant de la France. Les deux femmes ne se quittaient plus, Lya marchait aux côtés de la tsarine où qu'elle se rendait. Une forte complicité les liait et ce n'était pas Francis qui allait s'en plaindre. Si Lya - enfin, le chevalier d'Eon - réussissait sa mission, la Russie serait liée à la France par une alliance.

— Si çà ne tenait qu'à nous, nous serrrions déjà marrriés, sourit Ivan en posant une main possessive.

Francis eut un sourire forcé. Si çà ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais approché la Russie. Mais les conséquences que représentait cette alliance n'étaient pas négligeables.

Une des portes de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Lya de Beaumont. La jeune femme promena son regard. Quand il s'accrocha à celui de Francis, elle eut un bref sursaut avant de marcher d'un pas qui ne se voulait pas précipité.

— Monsieur Bonnefoy, je voudrais m'entretenir un petit instant en privé avec vous.

Le chevalier se méfiait de la présence d'Ivan. Il était capable de tout avouer à la tsarine.

— Navré Ivan mais vous savez ce que sont les femmes, expliqua Francis en prenant le bras de Lya. Jamais patientes, et si on fait mine des les oublier, elles sauront se venger.  
— Je peux comprrrendre, ma plus jeune sœurrr a ce genrrre de carrractèrrre.

Les deux nations se quittèrent cordialement, Francis amenant la jeune femme jusqu'au dehors. Ils avaient moins de chance d'être entendus en se promenant qu'en restant enfermés d'une salle où n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Main posée sur le bras du français, le chevalier annonça l'avancement de sa mission. La tsarine avait commencé à émettre des doutes sur l'identité de sa lectrice. Finissant par découvrir Lya occupée, durant sa toilette, à se raser la barbe, Élisabeth Ier exigea des explications. Le chevalier n'eut d'autre choix que de se présenter comme un ambassadeur envoyé par la France, chargé de vérifier que la tsarine nourrissait une véritable amitié pour la France. Auquel cas une alliance lui serait proposé entre leurs deux pays.

Francis écouta gravement le récit, une légère sueur froide coulant le long de sa tempe malgré le froid.

— Qu'a dit Élisabeth ?  
— Elle admirait le côté romanesque si typique des Français, et a tout de suite acceptée l'alliance. Elle a même écrit une lettre pour le roi, que voici.

Éon sortit la lettre des replis de sa robe, la tendant à sa nation. Les doigts tremblants, Francis saisit la missive, vérifiant que l'écriture et le cachet étaient bien officiels.

— Au moins ce costume aura eu le mérite de servir mon pays, lâcha Éon dans un chuchotement. Cela me donnerait presque du goût à porter l'habit de femme.  
— Votre travestissement ne me gênerait nullement, sourit Francis en cachant la lettre dans sa poche. Puis-je embrasser mon agent si efficace ?  
— Méfiez-vous, Monsieur Beaumont. Revenu en France, je pourrais vous déclarer un duel pour outrage.  
— Oh, mais nous ne sommes point en France à ce que je sache...

A cet instant, l'agent au service du " secret du roi " connut ce qu'était la peur.

 

* * *

 

 

— Mais alors, c'était un homme ou une femme Monsieur Éon ?

Arthur ne prit pas soin de relever la tête de sa broderie pour lever les yeux au ciel. Quelle idée de raconter de telles histoires à des enfants. Oui, même s'ils étaient adolescents maintenant, ils étaient toujours ses enfants (sauf Alfred bien évidemment). Les récits de voyage et de conquête étaient bien plus sains pour eux, que de raconter les exploits d'un travesti. A l'époque, son peuple avait parié des milliers de livres sterling sur le sexe véritable de ce chevalier. Le mystère était resté entier jusqu'à sa mort.

— Oh, mon cher petit Matthew, voilà une grande question ! Éon avait la douceur de la femme, et la force de l'homme.  
— Épargne tes propos de libertins aux enfants, se crut bon de souligner Arthur.  
— Pour te répondre Matthew, je ne sais pas moi-même s'il était homme ou femme. Je préfère imaginer qu'il pouvait changer de sexe au gré de ses envies.  
— C'était un homme, assura Arthur d'un ton froid. Un chirurgien et plusieurs membres de la faculté de médecine l'ont confirmé à sa mort.  
— Il n'y a pas plus charlatan qu'un médecin. Surtout ceux de ton pays.

Arthur se tut, occupée à couper un fil avec ses dents. Il se contenta de jeter un regard haineux au français qui lui sourit, désinvolte. De son côté, Matthew quitta ses "parents ", appelé par son frère.


	6. Macabre surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bataille de Teutobourg. Ce jour-là, Rome connut une de ses plus cuisantes défaites contre celui qu'il croyait être son allié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A l'automne de l'an 9, plusieurs tribus germaniques s'allient afin de tendre une embuscade à l'armée romaine (les XVIIe, XVIIIe et XIXe légions ainsi que trois détachements de cavalerie alae et six cohortes de troupes auxiliaires, au total environ 20 000 à 25 000 hommes, certains historiens avancent même 30 000 hommes) et les massacrèrent sans pitié dans la forêt de Teutobourg. Le massacre dura trois jours entiers. Les troupes romaines furent massacrées, Varus se suicida en se jetant sur son épée. Sa tête fut coupée, son corps mutilé. Sa tête parvint ensuite à l'empereur Auguste qui eut cette phrase: « Vare, legiones redde » « Varus, rends-moi mes légions ». Cette défaite traumatisa l'empereur. Suétone écrit : « À ce qu'on raconte, enfin, Auguste fut tellement abattu par ce désastre, que plusieurs mois de suite il ne se coupa plus la barbe ni les cheveux, et qu'il lui arrivait de se frapper de temps en temps la tête contre la porte, avec ce cri: « Quintilius Varus, rends-moi mes légions ! »

Rome se prélassait sur son divan, les yeux mi-clos par une envie de se laisser à la sieste, caressé par la chaleur du soleil méditerranéen. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller ? Il était l'Empire romain, celui qui avait conquis tous les abords de la Méditerranée et qui s'apprêtait à mettre toute l'Europe sur sa botte. Il venait d'envoyer ses meilleures légions pour apprendre à ces barbares germaniques ce qu'était la civilisation. La civilisation avec un grand C, celle de Rome, donc de lui. Rien ne l'empêchait de se laisser aller à la douce somnolence, de profiter du soleil qui le chauffait tel un chat étendu dans les rues de la Grèce.

Son impériale tête se reposait à peine sur les coussins qu'un messager fut annoncé. Se relevant sur un bras, Rome vit un soldat entrer, encore fumant du sang dont il était couvert. L'odeur qu'il dégageait occultait celles, plus douces, des fruits et autres mets, garnissant le panier posé aux côtés du divan. Reniflant de dégoût, Rome fit signe à l'homme de délivrer son message. Pour toute réponse, le soldat posa aux pieds de l'Empire un paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans un tissu piqueté de sang séché. Après son ultime geste, le soldat s'affaissa, entrainant le panier dans sa chute. Les fruits roulèrent sur le sol, l'égrenant de taches multicolores.

Comprenant de moins en moins la situation, Rome se pencha pour prendre le paquet, s'asseyant sur son divan. Il était de forme vaguement sphérique, et ce qu'il contenait avait un toucher particulier. Déroulant le tissu qui l'enveloppait, Rome se retrouva face à...

— Un crâne humain ! Mais quelle est cette... blague de mauvais goût ?

Un tintement attira son attention sur la tablette qui était tombé du paquet. Posant le crâne avec un dégoût non dissimulé sur la table, Rome prit la tablette. D'une écriture hachée par un orthographe qui laissait à désirer, son interlocuteur lui parlait en ses termes : " Voici ce qu'il reste des légions que tu as envoyés chez moi. Pourrais-tu m'en envoyer autant, ou juste la moitié afin que je puisse terminer la construction de mon nouveau temple ? Les ossements humains sont remarquables comme éléments architecturaux. Avec tous mes remerciements. Germania ".

Trop estomaqué pour être en colère, Rome se laissa choir dans son divan. Ossements humains... Architecture... Temple ?! Cachant ses yeux du soleil avec son bras, il n'avait plus que la force de balbutier.

— M-Mes légions...

 

* * *

 

 

Il venait dans cette forêt sombre et étouffante, les branches se tendaient dans sa direction comme pour se nouer autour de son cou et l'étrangler. Rome eut un rire nerveux : comme si une forêt pouvait le détruire ! _Une forêt avait bien réussi à détruire trois de ses légions..._ L'Empire eut un frisson de peur, et une cicatrice - apparue quelques heures après la nouvelle de sa défaite – le relança. Par tous les Dieux, qu'il détestait ces barbares aux mœurs... barbares. Le regard de Rome ne pouvait se détacher des crânes suspendus aux branches des arbres, qui le fixaient de leurs orbites vides.

— Ch-Charmant...

Le reste du parcours était tout aussi charmant. Germania avait le goût de la mise en scène, à défaut de celui de l'esthétique. Plusieurs squelettes de légionnaires jalonnaient le chemin, vêtus de leurs armures et armes, tenant debout contre les arbres, ou allongés comme s'ils étaient en repos. C'était une représentation macabre et moqueuse des trois légions qui avaient été défaites ici par une poignée d'hommes.

 _On ne se moque pas impunément de l'Empire Romain !_  
  
Sourcils froncés, mâchoire crispée, l'Empire marcha d'un pas plus hâtif vers le territoire germanique. Un barbare n'allait pas s'amuser d'une défaite romaine (défaite ? Ses légions avaient été prises en embuscade !) pendant des siècles. Mais cette fermeté qu'il avait adopté disparu au premier coup de vent qui fit claquer l'étendard germanique. Étendard qui montrait un mausolée d'un blanc crayeux sinistre. Les colonnes, les marches, les parois... tout était confectionné en ossements humains. C'était...

— Répugnant !

Le cri d'horreur de Rome attira toutes l'attention du peuple germanique, qui forma une rivière de chevelures blondes en se massant devant l'Empire. _Mais pourquoi suis-je venu sans escorte ? … Ah oui par signe de paix._ Quel idiot il faisait. Les barbares le fixaient d'un regard sans aucune émotion, ne dégageant ni haine, ni peur. C'était comme se retrouver au milieu de bovins vous regardant simplement parce que vous êtes là et différents d'eux. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'avancer, Rome continua son périple, allant jusqu'au temple pour être certain de ses craintes.

— Par Jupiter, quelle est cette... chose ?

Rome était sidéré par la surprise, se laissant même tomber sur le sol, les genoux dans la poussière. Un homme se planta à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux blonds descendant sur ses omoplates, l'épée à la hanche.

— Un temple. Je ne te savais pas si inapte pour reconnaitre un monument religieux, glissa l'homme avec amertume.

Le cynisme caché sous cette phrase n'arracha pas un sourire à Rome qui, ordinairement, était le premier à en rire. Il se releva même pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'ossuaire, fasciné par l'ouvrage et en même temps trouvant celui-ci repoussant.

— Co-comment as-tu... pu faire çà ?  
— Cela m'aurait pris trop de temps de tous les enterrer, et je voulais offrir aux Dieux quelque chose d'assez grandiose pour les remercier de leur aide, répondit Germania comme s'il annonçait qu'il préférait désormais le vin à la bière.  
— C'é-C'était mes hommes !  
— Justement, je leur donne un rôle magnifique après la mort. Tu devrais te sentir flatté, souffla Germania en se penchant sur Rome.

Rome n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot. Comment avait-il pu être victime d'une telle honte ?

 

* * *

 

 

Germania s'était caché avec ses hommes dans cette forêt que l'on nommait Teutobourg. Des milliers de personnes ne pouvaient s'y déplacer sans se gêner mutuellement, sauf si elles avaient appris à se mouvoir dans ce genre de terrain depuis des années. Ce point représentait un avantage non négligeable pour les germaniques. De plus les Romains ne faisaient rien pour passer inaperçus : pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait alors qu'ils croyaient que la Germanie ne s'opposerait pas à eux, et les laisserait passer sans heurts ? _Que Rome est naïf. Non, il se croit intouchable. Mais un Empire est voué à disparaître. Un jour ou l'autre._

Cela avait été si facile de détruire les trois légions. Les légionnaires avaient été trop surpris pour réagir correctement. Plusieurs en voyant ces " démons " blonds fuyaient, en se débarrassant de leurs boucliers et armes pour courir plus vite. Ils ne traversèrent jamais le Rhin, ce fleuve qui était la frontière naturelle entre Rome et Germania. Ceux qui n'avaient pas fui connurent le raffinement guerrier typique de Germania. Il ne connaissait pas le principe de prisonniers de guerres, tous devaient être tués sur le champ de bataille. Ses hommes prirent autant de plaisir que lui à tuer, torturer, insulter, humilier ceux qui étaient leurs ennemis et qui avaient cru être leurs amis.

  
— Laissez-le, ordonna Germania d'un ton calme à deux de ses hommes qui tenaient un légionnaire en respect.

Le romain tremblait de tous ses membres : il était jeune, ce devait être une dernière recrue. Germania plia sa haute taille devant lui, le saisissant d'une poigne ferme sous le menton, là où le lacet maintenant le casque était noué.

— Sois fier du rôle que je t'offres. Tu seras celui qui va porter le message de sa défaite à Rome.

L'épée germanique brilla sous le soleil, devenant éblouissante quand Germania coupa la tête de celui qui avait mené ses troupes à la mort. Le geste fut suivi des germains qui ne cillèrent pas, et du seul légionnaire encore vivant qui sentit son estomac se révolter devant le sinistre spectacle.

— Tu porteras le crâne de Varus à l'Empire romain. Avec le message que je vais te dicter.

 

* * *

 

 

Rome tremblait. L'Empire romain qui avait réussi tant de batailles tremblait devant cette défaite et ce qui était devenu ses légions. Il avait fini par s'asseoir loin du temple mortuaire, lui tournant le dos. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser que les crânes le fixaient avec colère. A ses côtés, Germania se portait bien mieux. Néanmoins, comme d'habitude, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion.

— Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir une bière ? demanda le Germanique avec une politesse feinte.  
— Non...  
— Tu devrais me remercier de cette défaite.

Rome s'étrangla. Le remercier d'avoir détruit des milliers d'hommes, et de les avoir transformés en tas d'os ?!

— J'ai prouvé que l'armée romaine n'était pas imbattable. Réfléchis aux erreurs que tu as commis, et améliore-toi.  
— Me donnerais-tu une leçon ?

Rome avait haussé un sourcil en posant cette question. Germania esquissa un sourire, dévoilant des dents ressemblant à des crocs de prédateur.

— Non. Je te donnerais une leçon quand j'aurais détruit l'Empire que tu es.


	7. Les marraines de l'espoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première guerre mondiale. Pour redonner de la joie aux soldats, il y a les lettres des familles et des proches. Sauf que l'Allemagne n'a ni l'un, ni l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que son coéquipier italien décide de prendre les choses en main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De ce que j'ai pu trouver, le principe des marraines de guerre n'a existé qu'en France et a débuté durant la Première guerre mondiale. Mais je me suis dit qu'il devait bien y avoir un équivalent dans les autres pays donc il est possible que le texte qui suit soit en légère contradiction avec l'Histoire. Je m'en excuse. Au pire voyez-cela comme une légère uchronie.

La distribution du courrier était toujours accompagnée de grands éclats de voix mués par l'espoir. Pour un temps on oubliait la faim, le froid et les éclats d'obus. Les doigts tremblaient non plus par manque de nourriture mais à cause de l'attente et de l'excitation quand une lettre venait s'y poser. Des lettres, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Avant même de les lire, on observait l'enveloppe qui les contenait. Sur certaines on avait accroché une fleur, défraichie par le voyage mais qui apportait un peu de printemps dans le cœur et les yeux du soldat. Et puis il y avait les colis qui apportaient de la chaleur aux ventres et qu'on partageait avec les copains avec l'air de partager une orange un soir de Noël.

Mais tout le monde n'avait pas de famille qui venait se rappeler à notre bon souvenir, qui envoyait des mots réconfortants et des cadeaux. Au sein des soldats il y avait toujours un solitaire qui vit au jour le jour, et dont personne n'attend le retour. Et celui-là n'est pas forcément le jeune bleu tout juste recruté. Ça peut être un gradé, comme quoi avoir le pouvoir confine à la solitude.

C'était le cas de Ludwig. Il ne se plaignait pas de sa situation, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait toujours à l'écart lors de la distribution du courrier. Il en recevait parfois de son frère Gilbert, mais lui aussi était tout entier plongé dans la guerre, les bottes dans la boue et les mains gelées malgré les gants. Aucun des deux germaniques n'était capable de parler de soleil brûlant, de champs de fleurs ou même de repas digne de ce nom. Tout ceci appartenait à un autre temps et un autre monde que le leur.

Alors il se contentait de poser un regard presque paternel sur les soldats, qu'ils soient allemands ou italiens. Ces derniers étaient bien plus bruyants que les premiers, se laissant vite aller aux rires et clamant des noms de femmes qui sonnaient comme autant de fleurs exotiques. Feliciano n'en était pas en reste, se lançant même dans des éloges poétiques qui provoquaient convoitises et éclats de rire. Aujourd'hui l'Italien avait décidé de s'asseoir aux côtés de son coéquipier allemand, laissant ses soldats entre eux.

— Vee, Colomba a encore parfumé sa lettre. Elle est vraiment trop romantique. Pas comme Giuseppa. Elle, elle a le sang chaud de la veuve...  
— Parce que tu as plusieurs correspondantes ?

Feliciano remonta les épaules. Il connaissait ce ton de prêcheur de morale et il lui plaisait moyennement.

— Il faut bien satisfaire toutes ces marraines de guerre qui...  
— Marraines de guerre ? C'est quoi encore cette invention ?  
— Oh ça vient de France et...

Aïe. Feliciano crispa les dents alors que Ludwig avait froncé les sourcils adoptant le regard de celui à qui on parle d'un sujet haï. L'Italien avait oublié qu'il ne fallait surtout pas parler des Français à un Allemand, surtout en temps de guerre. Une haine viscérale liait les deux peuples et continuerait à s'étendre pendant des années. Mais sentant que la curiosité l'emportait chez Ludwig à l'envie de clore la discussion, Feliciano reprit la parole.

— La marraine de guerre soutient le moral d'un soldat, comme s'il faisait parti de sa famille. Elle lui écrit des lettres, parfois lui envoie des cadeaux. Ve, beaucoup de mes soldats ont en une. Tout le monde n'a pas un proche qui l'attend alors la marraine le remplace. Puis c'est toujours agréable de parler à une femme...

Feliciano se laissa aller à sourire rêveusement. A quoi pouvaient bien ressembler Colomba et Giuseppa ? Il avait bien reçu de leur part des mèches de cheveux, quelques onces de parfum mais encore rien de tangible. Vivement la prochaine permission qu'il puisse se faire une meilleure idée de ces dames.

— Et, euh... Tu as repris l'idée et tu l'as établi en Italie ?  
— Si si, et ça s'est répandu aussi en Allemagne. Certains de tes soldats ont de gentilles marraines.

Là Feliciano sut qu'il avait frappé juste quand il vit l'éclat particulier qu'avait pris le regard soudainement fuyant de l'Allemand. C'était même la première fois qu'il voyait autre chose que de l'obstination sur le visage poussiéreux de son coéquipier. D'un geste fraternel Feliciano lui tapota l'épaule.

— Veee, je vais t'aider à rédiger ton annonce. Sinon tu vas effrayer toutes les candidates potentielles.  
— Mais j'ai jamais dit que...  
— Pas la peine de te cacher sous ta casquette Ludwig. Je sais ce que c'est qu'être timide. Vee, je vais aller chercher du papier !

L'Italien se leva avec précipitation et partit fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche de quoi écrire. Ludwig rabaissa sa casquette, laissant échapper un soupir de résignation. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué ?

 

* * *

— Jeune homme blond cherche marraine au cœur tendre. Aimable, élégant, affectueux. Saura vous répondre et n'attend de vous que sourires et bonheur. Lui écrire rapidement.  
— C'est pas un peu trop osé comme annonce ?

Feliciano eut un soupir de lassitude. Ils avaient déjà épuisé de nombreux papiers pour écrire une annonce potable et l'Italien commençait à être à court de support et de patience.

— Il y a plus de soldats que de marraines donc il faut te détacher du lot. Et je veux que mon ami allemand est une marraine digne de ce nom. J'ai déjà du effacer les mensurations...  
— C'était trop intime et hors de propos.  
— Masquer l'âge et j'ai souffert pour mettre l'accent sur tes bons côtés. D'ailleurs souris un peu plus sinon tu vas attraper des rides.

Ludwig obéit, se décrispa légèrement mais ne put s'empêcher de lire au-dessus de l'épaule de l'Italien. Ce dernier finit par craquer et le poussa gentiment hors du petit habitacle qui servait de foyer aux soldats.

— Vee, va surveiller les troupes, je m'occupe de tout. De toute façon la séduction, ce n'est pas ton domaine.

 

* * *

— Herr Ludwig, une lettre pour vous !

La plupart des soldats alentours tournèrent leur regard vers le gradé allemand. Le soldat esseulé avait fini par trouver quelqu'un. Il y eut quelques sourires du côté italien : la nouvelle comme quoi l'Allemand avait cherché une marraine avait rapidement été ébruité. On ne fait pas plus bavard qu'un Italien. Feliciano s'empressa de suivre son compagnon, voulant savoir si son entreprise avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances.

— Alors, alors ? Elle s'appelle comment, ve ? Je te la piquerais pas, je suis pas très friand des Allemandes.  
— Margaret...  
— Oh, bah elle te raconte quoi ?  
— C'est privé !

Ludwig cache vivement la lettre, la collant contre lui comme un bien précieux. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Italien qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

— Ve ve, je vois. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je dois répondre à mes marraines de toute façon. Bonne lecture !

L'Allemand attendit que la silhouette italienne s'éloigne avant de rouvrir la lettre. Et sur le visage couvert de poussière et de déception, il y eut un sourire apaisé. Celui du blessé à qui on ôte enfin un poids immense. Celui du soldat qui ne voit que souffrances et à qui on parle d'un monde où le chant des oiseaux remplace celui des balles, où un feu de cheminée vient réchauffer les corps transis de froid. Une lettre où on parle de bonheurs simples qui manque tant quand on vit dans le Purgatoire perpétuel.

Ce fut la première lettre d'une longue série. Ludwig dut même reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas, jusqu'à présent, comment il avait pu vivre sans. Ne voir ne serait-ce que l'écriture, si reconnaissable, sur l'enveloppe lui apportait comme une goulée d'air frais. Il savourait chaque mot, relisant chaque phrase pour mieux s'en imprégner au point d'en connaître des passages entiers. Sans le savoir l'Allemand se conduisait comme un amant, répondant aux lettres le soir même et ne cessant de réclamer davantage de papier à sa marraine car il en dépensait plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Dans un coin de l'habitacle servant de foyer aux soldats, Feliciano jetait un regard vainqueur sur Ludwig. Maintenant ce dernier ne pourrait pas dire que l'Italien avait toujours de mauvaises idées.

 

* * *

Le jour de la permission les soldats étaient aussi fébriles que lors d'une inspection par un gradé. Sauf que la peur était remplacée par l'excitation pour beaucoup, et était d'une autre saveur pour d'autres. Ludwig faisait parti des seconds. Comme beaucoup d'autres soldats il profitait de la permission pour rencontrer sa marraine de guerre. Pour la voir, enfin, et donner chair à cette personne qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers l'encre et le papier. Certains avaient déjà fait part de leurs propres rencontres avec cette dame qu'on idéalisait toujours. Il y en avait qui tombait sur la perle rare dont l'écriture était aussi jolie que la demoiselle et, de plus, ne portait aucune bague au doigt. D'autres qui rêvaient d'une bourgeoisie bien établie se retrouvaient devant une pauvrette qui se saignait aux quatre veines pour leur offrir un bout de pain pour améliorer l'ordinaire. Et il y avait les situations cocasses comme celle de ce vieux soldat à la barbe mal taillé qui avait fait face à une jeunette de douze ans alors qu'il se voyait déjà devant une belle demoiselle de vingt ans. Mais toutes ces situations n'avaient pas empêché le filleul de toujours aimer sa marraine, et réciproquement.

Sauf que ça ne rassurait pas du tout Ludwig. Il avait passé la veille à nettoyer sa tenue militaire du mieux qu'il pouvait et avait frotté ses bottes au point d'en avoir des ampoules. Comme tout filleul, il s'était forgé une image de sa marraine. Une jolie blonde avenante, la taille bien tourné qui comme lui était adepte des romans à l'eau de rose (ils s'échangeaient de nombreuses impressions sur leurs lectures respectives), souriante et exhalant un parfum de lavande. Une image trop fantasmée pour être vrai mais il s'y accrochait. On peut croire à n'importe quelle illusion pleine de candeur dans les temps difficiles.

La casquette sous le coude, le bouquet de fleurs dans la main, l'Allemand stressait tel un jouvenceau qui vient demander la main de son aimée au père de celle-ci. Et qui craint que le futur beau-père ne l'accueille avec le fusil. Ludwig se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre hésitant entre sonner ou tourner les talons. Il n'eut le temps de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre : la porte s'ouvrit et une vieille dame se montra. Le dos un peu vouté, les cheveux encore blonds bien coiffés et un parfum de lavande. Le même parfum émanant des lettres de la marraine.

— Mar-Margaret ?

Le ton était à la fois surpris et déçu. L'illusion n'avait pas pris corps dans la réalité. Margaret eut un sourire, amusé et triste, celui des vieilles personnes qui tâchent de prendre la vie du bon côté.

— Je me doute que vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un de plus jeune. Enfin, je suis quand même bien récompensé. J'ai un très beau filleul.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ludwig pique un fard. Même venant d'une personne âgée, le compliment avait de quoi gêner.

— On pourra dire que j'aurais quelque chose d'agréable à regarder. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas votre cas. Mais j'ai préparé des gâteaux, au moins ça vous remplira le ventre.  
— Hem, Margaret...

Un bouquet de fleurs fut tendu à la vieille dame qui, surprise, finit par le prendre avec une expression ravie. La tête baissée pour ne pas montrer son gêne, pourtant palpable dans le ton de sa voix,

— M-Merci pour les lettres et tout... tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais vous remercier comme il se doit, et je vous trouve très jolie malgré votre âge. Je ne veux pas dire que vous êtes vieille mais...  
— Allez mon petit, pas besoin de discours, j'ai compris. (Elle lui tapota la main, étant trop petite pour lui atteindre l'épaule) On va tâcher de passer une bonne journée, d'oublier cette fichue guerre et de causer romans. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
— J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée.

 

* * *

— Vee, j'aurais du m'y attendre pour Colomba. Ces fautes d'orthographe, cette candeur... Une petite fille qui n'avait même pas dix ans, tu peux le croire ça Ludwig ? Heureusement qu'il y avait Giuseppa. Jeune veuve encore fraiche et jolie comme un cœur, ve. Et toi, elle était comment ta Margaret ?  
— Comme dans ses lettres. Douce, gentille, patiente...  
— Physiquement je veux dire. Jeune, vieille ?  
— Quelle importance ?  
 Tu me désespère parfois. Je peux reprendre du gâteau qu'elle t'a donné ta Margaret ?

L'Allemand hocha la tête, laissant son coéquipier se goinfrer tandis qu'il repensait à cette journée chez la vieille dame. Aux confidences qu'elle lui avait fait sur son petit-fils tué à la guerre dont elle n'avait jamais su faire le deuil. « Quand je vous ai vu devant chez moi, j'ai cru le revoir. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? » C'était loin d'être idiot. Et maintenant Ludwig se mordait les doigts se demandant s'il avait bien fait de promettre à cette femme que la guerre se terminerait bientôt et que les lendemains seraient bien meilleurs. Peut-être avait-il tout faux. Mais il fallait bien espérer. Et il allait tout faire pour concrétiser cet espoir. Pour remplir sa promesse à Margaret. Pour ne pas réduire à néant l'effort des marraines de guerre.


	8. Les clochettes tintaient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En venant au Japon, l'Allemagne ne s'était pas attendu à tomber dans un tel univers, peuplé d'étranges créatures. Au moment où il finissait par s'y faire, il assista à une fête bien particulière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic n'a aucun base historique. Juste une volonté d'écrire sur le duo Allemagne et Japon, avec les yokais.

Les clochettes tintaient dans l'air, fées agitant leurs jupes de cristal pour combler le silence de la nuit. Leur chant ne masqua pas celui des rires d'enfants, étoiles plus brillantes que celles accrochées à la voûte nocturne. Ces rires étaient la promesse de jours ensoleillés, de chuchotements sous couvert d'amples manches, de sourires masqués par une mèche de cheveux indélicate. C'était les rires d'enfants n'acceptant dans leur monde que le beau, le sublime, le délicat.

De peur de briser ces rires en sanglots, Ludwig se refusa toute pensée qui pourrait ternir l'atmosphère. Son esprit finit par se vider, devenant un réceptacle destiné à recueillir les moindres sons qui parcouraient la demeure japonaise. A travers le shôji se dessinaient les lumières des lanternes de pierre, comme autant de lampions tenus par des mains invisibles.

L'Allemand entendit Kiku s'asseoir à ses côtés, avec cette discrétion qui le caractérisait. La voix ne s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un murmure : lui aussi, peut-être, avait peur de briser un instant aussi fragile qu'une aile de papillon, et tout aussi sacré.

— Vous les entendez ? Je crois qu'ils vous préparent une nouvelle blague pour cette nuit.

Un même sourire amusé apparut sur les visages des deux nations, comme deux parents qui constatent l'étonnante imagination de leur progéniture. Pourtant, ce sourire avait été l'apanage du Japonais, son homologue germanique appréciant moyennement que les yokais prennent sa chambre pour une salle de mah-jong. Il avait fallu qu'il se réveille une nuit, apercevant penché sur lui le visage délicat d'une enfant, aux yeux agrandis par la curiosité, pour qu'une carapace se disloque, laissant un cœur se faire entendre. Pour que la rigueur laisse place à l'amusement, que le sourire remplace les crispations de mâchoires.

Il n'y a que les regards des femmes pour changer ainsi un homme.

Le tintement des clochettes se transforma en cascade, accompagnant les pas qui dégringolaient l'escalier, averse de joie et de soleil. Kiku se leva, tendant une main sortant d'une manche, légère comme l'esprit, à son invité.

— Vous devriez venir. Ce que vous risquez de voir, peu de gens l'ont vu. Considérez-vous comme privilégié.

Comme un enfant qui a peur de se perdre, Ludwig saisit la main tendue dans la sienne, empli d'appréhension et poussé par la curiosité. Le panneau coulissa dans un murmure repris par le vent régnant au dehors. Guidant son invité, Kiku remonta le chemin de pierre. Les lanternes de pierre éclairaient leur parcours, laissant entrevoir des silhouettes sorties du néant. Une main se dessinait à travers une branche, un ourlet de kimono apparaissait dans les buissons, et les rires augmentaient, sortant de milles poitrines. L'air était saturé de murmures et de mouvements, de foisonnement et d'agitation.

— Ils préparent quelque chose ? osa demander Ludwig, voyant un oiseau passer au ras de leur tête, portant sur son dos d'étranges créatures lumineuses.  
— Ils se rassemblent. Comme beaucoup d'autres soirs. Pour aider un être qu'ils considèrent comme une des leurs, même si elle n'est pas fille de cette terre.

Sur l'onde du lac se reflétaient les innombrables esprits qui s'étaient confortablement installés dans les branches des arbres environnantes. Créatures humanoïdes au corps nimbé d'une douce lueur, chacun était une flamme brillant dans les frondaisons. Ludwig lâcha la main de son guide en découvrant tel spectacle. Les esprits le regardèrent, produisant parfois un léger bruissement comme si l'arbre respirait par leurs bouches.

— Des kodamas, expliqua Kiku. Les esprits des arbres. Faites attentions, ils sont très malicieux.  
— Malicieux, hein ? Que peuvent bien me faire de si minuscules créatures ?  
— Minuscules créatures, reprirent mille voix, en un écho parfait de la question germanique.

Les kodamas s'agitèrent de concert, traversés par un même mouvement, leurs têtes tournées vers l'étranger, prêts à répéter chacune de ses paroles pour lui apprendre le respect. Amusés devant le regard stupéfait de son invité, Kiku dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire, masquant son visage derrière sa manche.

— Vous connaissez la nymphe Echo d'Heraclès ? Les kodamas sont bien pire qu'elle.  
— Bien pire qu'elle, bien pire qu'elle !  
— Je vois. Ils jacassent toujours ainsi ?  
— Toujours ainsi. Toujours ainsi.  
— C'est leur façon de s'amuser. Un jeu d'enfant. Rien de méchant.  
— Rien de méchant. Rien de méchant.

L'écho se finit sur une note aigüe, signe d'excitation. D'autres esprits s'attroupèrent sur les bords du lac, créatures aux formes les plus diverses, toutes recueillies, fixant l'onde d'un regard ancestral. Une silhouette se détacha des autres, kimono volant gracieusement sous le souffle du vent, dévoilant des membres fins encore arrondies par l'enfance. Une main minuscule tira sur le pantalon de l'Allemand, obligeant son propriétaire à baisser les yeux. Un regard sombre empli d'étincelles lui fit face, baignant le visage délicat d'une enfant.

— Oh, mais vous n'auriez pas une touche avec ma petite Zashiki-warashi, vous ?

Il ne manquait plus que Kiku sorte un éventail de sa manche pour parfaire le tableau de l'asiatique comblé, mais n'osant pas l'avouer à visage découvert. Ludwig ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un mot allemand assez sec pour couper la langue nippone, mais la petite main insistait et évidemment, en bon gentleman (notion qui n'était pas seulement britannique) il se devait d'y répondre.

L'enfant poussa son rire cristallin quand Ludwig la mit sur ses épaules, ses mains tenant fermement les fines chevilles pour éviter que la fillette ne bascule. Image du père portant sa fille dans les festivals, prêt à la poser à terre pour lui attraper quelques poissons rouges qui seraient autant de souvenirs d'un moment partagé. Kiku se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo. Il y avait des clichés qui se perdaient.

Les clochettes tintèrent, accompagnées de la voix des kodamas. Certains esprits se mirent à danser sur cette musique, agitant ce qui leur servaient de bras et de jambes en des figures qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu produire. Ce qui aurait pu paraître gauche devint magnifique.

La zashiki-warashi accompagnait les danseurs en tapant des mains. Ce fut elle qui poussa le cri qui mit temporairement fin aux festivités. Sa bouche ouverte en un o parfait, elle leva le doigt vers la lune. L'astre brillait d'une lueur plus vive que d'habitude, palpitant comme un être vivant. L'ombre chinoise d'une silhouette féminine se dessina distinctement sur sa surface, comme projeté par une de ces lanternes dites magiques. La silhouette sembla s'incliner devant l'assemblée qui était à ses pieds. Un clignement de paupière plus tard, la silhouette s'était évanoui.

— La fête lui a plu, conclut Kiku en laissant son regard sur la Lune.

Sentant le regard interrogateur de Ludwig sur lui, le Japonais entreprit d'initier le jeune érudit à certains secrets.

— La princesse Kaguya est retournée sur la Lune il y a de cela des siècles. Pour chasser sa nostalgie de la Terre, et lui montrer que nos pensées l'accompagnent, les yokais dansent et chantent pour elle une nuit par mois. Peu d'humains y ont assisté. Encore moins des nations.

Le regard appuyé de Kiku fit comprendre tacitement à Ludwig de ne poser aucune question. Le moment était à l'écoute. La zashiki-warashi descendit de son perchoir, non sans agiter la main à l'attention des deux hommes avant de se fondre parmi la cohorte d'esprits qui repartaient dans leurs domaines respectifs. Kiku attendit que le dernier yokai disparaisse pour reprendre la parole.

— Bien, il est temps de s'acquitter au devoir le plus important d'une fête. Honorer les dieux et esprits avec un peu de saké. (Kiku en tenait justement une fiole, sortie d'on ne sait où, accompagnée de deux soucoupes) Et quel plus beau endroit qu'un lac éclairé par la Lune, sous le regard de notre belle Kaguya ?

Le Japonais avait déjà pris place, versant le liquide dans les deux soucoupes, levant la sienne pour que les rayons de l'astre se perdent dans les vapeurs de l'alcool.

— A l'une des plus belles femmes qui daigna m'accorder son regard.

Un sourire nostalgique trancha le profil nippon, se noyant dans le saké. Ludwig hésita quelques instants avant d'opérer le même geste, sa voix prenant une note rauque, mal assurée.

— A l'un des plus beaux pays qui soit.

Les deux regards se croisèrent au-dessus des soucoupes, hésitant à s'enfoncer dans le liquide comme deux soleils se couchant à l'horizon. La nuit se prêta à la scène, ses ombres occultant partiellement les visages, cachant les rougeurs qui auraient pu en dire long. Des prunelles sombres brillèrent – emplies de larmes ? - accompagnant une voix qui se fit claire, mais tremblait comme une feuille.

— Arigato.

Au loin les clochettes tintaient.


	9. Le géant qui sommeille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chine est la plus vieille nation qui soit. Tout le monde le connait comme un vieux sage, observant le monde avec calme. Personne ne se souvient de son enfance et de sa rencontre avec un empire prestigieux.

Chine est né d'un rassemblement d'humains, enfant de la première communauté de l'Asie. Il n'avait pas encore de nom et se désignait lui-même comme " l'enfant sans nom ". Le jour de sa naissance, Chine s'éveilla au sein d'une jungle de bambous, la tête posée sur le flanc d'un panda. Chine avait nommé l'animal par les deux premières syllabes qu'il sut prononcer. Pan-da fut le nom de l'espèce, et de l'ami que Chine croyait posséder. Pan-da le suivait sans cesse, l'aidant à se nourrir et lui offrant son pelage comme lit.

  
L'enfant grandit un peu. Ses prunelles étaient sans cesse écarquillées, gouttes d'encre sur un visage pâle. Une chevelure noire coulait sur son dos. Sans l'habit qu'il portait, on l'aurait pris pour un panda transformé en humain. Car il n'était que blanc et noir.

Vint le jour où Chine devait s'extraire de son statut d'enfant sauvage, pour obtenir pleinement son statut de nation. Il en eut l'intime conviction et sentit qu'il ne devait pas ignorer l'appel.

— Pan-da, _aru_ , je vais rejoindre les humains qui vivent hors de la forêt. Je suis certain qu'ils sont très gentils, _aru._ Et qu'ils te feront pas de mal, _aru._ Tu veux bien venir avec moi, _aru ?_

Pour toute réponse, Pan-da saisit l'enfant par le col, et déposa Chine sur son dos qui riait aux éclats. Pointant son index vers l'horizon, China hurla un " En route, _aru_ ". La monture de Chine s'ébranla, poussant les bambous qui bloquaient son chemin. Les mains plongées dans l'épais pelage, Chine s'agrippait fermement. Les cahots et la vitesse de sa monture le faisaient sauter sur le dos de Pan-da.

— AAA-aaa-aaa-ruuu-ruuu ! P-p-pa-pa-si-si vi-vi-vite Pan-an-da-a !

L'animal pilla net dans sa course. L'enfant en lâcha sa prise, volant au-dessus de sa monture pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin sur la tête. Attirée par le principe de gravité, le reste de son corps tomba derrière lui, le faisant se retrouver allongé sur le dos. Cela faisait mal, aru. Grimaçant de douleur, Chine se leva lestement malgré ses blessures. Il agita le poing en direction de Pan-da occupé à mâcher un bambou qu'il avait arraché dans sa course.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Se tournant, Chine découvrit son peuple. Un amalgame d'hommes et de femmes aux visages cuits par le soleil, aux vêtements couverts de la poussière des champs. C''était un peuple sans richesses autre que celles données par la terre, mais aux yeux de l'enfant il n'y avait pas de peuple plus merveilleux. Tous ses cœurs battaient à l'unisson du sien. Il sentit qu'il devait se présenter, déclamer des mots que ce peuple ferait passer de génération en génération. Mais sa pensée était encore celle d'un enfant, et il ne savait guère encore tous les mots nécessaires à un discours. Il ne put dire que ces mots, en posant sa main sur sa poitrine :

— Je suis votre nation. Votre pays.

Ce peuple originel proche des mystères du monde n'émit aucune méfiance, ni aucune critique devant une telle affirmation. Ainsi Chine rejoignit son peuple. Il s'installa dans le village, vivant comme les autres enfants humains. Mais sa curiosité était insatiable, et il suivait sans cesse les membres de son peuple dans leur travail quotidien. Il aidait à élever les bêtes destinées à être mangées : les porcs bruyants qui le faisaient tomber nez dans la boue, les poulets qui caquetaient et fouettaient ses mollets en agitant des ailes inutiles. Quand il cherchait une activité plus calme, l'enfant rejoignait les cultivateurs de millet. La plante, elle, ne le bousculait pas dans tous les sens. Et Pan-da n'aimait pas le millet, sa seule nourriture était le bambou.

Millet, porc, poulet... On avait donné un nom à tous ces êtres. Mais lui, enfant non humain et sans parents, né d'un peuple qui s'était construit seul, il n'avait pas de nom.

— C'est à vous de me nommer, _aru._ Sans vous, le pays que je suis ne peut exister, déclara-t-il sur la place, appelant les habitants à lui donner sa pleine identité.

On délibéra pendant des jours et des nuits, jusqu'à ce que la Lune soit ronde comme une assiette. L'enfant était forcément né de quelque chose, rien ne venait du vide, et on supposa que ses parents étaient des dieux, et même les plus grands dieux qui soient.

— Ton nom sera Wang, déclara un matin le chef du village. Ce mot veut dire " royal " et tu es sûrement l'enfant des plus grands dieux qui soient.  
— Wang... répéta l'enfant, faisant sonner le nom sur sa langue. Cela me plait, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Les années passaient, et Wang remarquait de mieux en mieux ce qui le différenciait des humains. Le temps coulait sur lui sans l'éroder, sans laisser une seule trace sur son visage. Il était aussi frais et jeune que le jour de sa " naissance ". Peut-être était-il réellement un enfant divin après tout.

Prenant à cœur son rôle de nation, Wang chercha à améliorer la vie de son peuple, à ce qu'il ne vive plus dans la crainte du lendemain. Il devait les aider à obtenir un avenir stable. L'enfant fit construire une enceinte autour du village, protégeant ainsi son peuple des animaux qui pouvaient les attaquer. Pour parfaire cette protection, Wang jouait les sentinelles, accompagné de Pan-da² (le premier était mort depuis des années) qui mâchait distraitement son bambou en clignant des yeux dans la pénombre.

L’ingéniosité de Wang le poussa à utiliser des métaux pour construire des armes et outils qui améliorèrent la vie quotidienne. Le village se transforma en une citée fortifiée, les descendants des premiers habitants connurent une période de richesse et de paix, certains entrant dans la garnison pour assurer la sécurité de leurs semblables. Wang était fier de voir ses inventions améliorer la vie de son peuple. Mais parfois il se sentait seul. Il savait que les liens qu'il tissait avec certains habitants ne résisteraient pas à l'assaut du temps. Lui vivrait encore pour des siècles, mais les humains n'étaient qu'une flamme trop vite éteinte comparée à sa longue existence. Chaque décès plantait une aiguille dans son cœur, dont la douleur s'effaçait jusqu'à la prochaine mort.

Vint le jour où la Chine apprit qu'il existait d'autres nations, des individus partageant sa situation. Certes il avait supposé que son peuple n'était pas l'unique, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres nations. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, déchiré par des guerres entre les clans qui divisaient son peuple. Curieux de voir cette nation qu'on disait puissante, Wang décida de quitter temporairement sa terre natale pour faire ses salutations à ce Rome.

Physiquement la Chine avait atteint une quinzaine d'années, montrant sur son corps l'évolution de son peuple. Quand il serait arrivé à la pleine maturité, cela signifierait qu'il était une nation accomplie, avec un peuple bien formé dans une portion délimitée. Wang n'était pas pressé d'arriver à ce stade. Il préférait avancer lentement, mais offrir à son peuple tout ce qui était nécessaire.

Le voyage jusqu'à Rome se fit sans réel encombres, Chine n'avait pas encore fait assez parlé de lui pour attirer les convoitises d'autres nations. De plus, les pandas étaient de parfaites montures nécessitant peu de nourriture, et plus robustes qu'on ne le pensait. L'arrivée de Wang dans la capitale romaine ne passa pas inaperçu, mais le Chinois n'en tenait pas compte, fasciné par l'architecture romaine.

— Panda tu as vu ces drôles de colonnes, _aru_ ? Et ces maisons ? Leurs toits sont bizarres, _aru_. En plus, elles sont pas colorées, elles sont toutes blanches, c'est pas accueillant.

Passé sa première surprise, Wang demanda obligeamment à un citoyen où se trouvait Rome (" Non pas la ville, _aru._ La nation. "). Voyant que le citoyen ne comprenait pas sa question – ou était trop occupé à se demander quel était cet ours noir et blanc que chevauchait l'étranger – Chine supposa qu'il trouverait Rome dans la maison la plus grande et la mieux décorée. Il se dirigea droit comme une flèche vers celle qui surplombait toutes les autres.

 

* * *

 

 

Au sein du palais de l'empereur, un messager se précipita dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle où se reposait Rome. Allongé sur son sofa, la nation devisait gaiement avec des jeunes servantes, les faisant rire avec des histoires inventées de toutes pièces le mettant en valeur. Entendant le tintamarre provoqué par le messager, Rome ne daigna pas se tourner. Il avait encore le physique d'un jeune adolescent, et seul quelques maigres poils au menton montraient qu'il approchait de la maturité tant attendue.

— Un étranger est arrivé en ville... Il dit être une nation venue de l'Est...

Rome donna sa coupe encore pleine à la servante la plus proche, et sortit de la salle sans un regard pour le messager. Une nation inconnue qui venait le voir ? Intéressant.

— Je vous dis que Panda ne mange pas les humains, _aru._ Vous comprenez ?

Wang avait beau déployer tous ses trésors de diplomatie, ses paroles demeuraient incompréhensibles aux humains. Il ne savait pas encore que chaque peuple avait sa propre langue et que, sans une certaine instruction, toute langue étrangère leur était incompréhensible. Soupirant, Wang finit par croiser les bras, espérant au moins que l'homme qui avait foncé dans le palais avait compris son message. Le dessin qu'il lui avait fait était assez explicite à ses yeux.

— C'est toi la nation de l'Est ?

La voix n'était ni aiguë, ni puissante, elle cherchait encore sa propre tonalité. Chine sentit ce sentiment indescriptible qui soufflait à une nation qu'un de ses semblables était présent dans les environs. Wang salua l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole; ils étaient sensiblement du même âge physiquement, mais Chine sentait qu'il avait plus d'expérience que ce jeune homme plein d'arrogance. Rome décocha un sourire montrant toutes ses dents, et asséna une claque puissante sur l'épaule de Chine qui fit quelques pas en avant.

— C'est sympa de me rendre visite, claironna Rome, ponctuant sa phrase d'une autre claque. Tu es venu pour quoi ? M'offrir tes armées pour m'aider à conquérir les nations du coin ? M'offrir des cadeaux ?  
— Juste... faire connaissance, _aru._  
  
Rome leva un sourcil, et sa bouche prit une moue boudeuse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une simple visite de courtoisie. Sentant qu'il trahissait une règle de l'hospitalité propre aux pays de l'Ouest, Wang ouvrit rapidement un des colis portés par Panda. Ce n'étaient que des maigres biens destinés à partir sur de bonnes relations. Wang fit claquer le tissu brillant, reflétant les rayons du soleil.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, _aru._ On appelle cela dans mon pays, de la soie. On s'en sert pour les vêtements, surtout.

Intrigué, Rome prit le tissu et le fit glisser entre ses doigts. C'était comme de l'eau solide, chatoyante et douce au contact. Les couleurs étaient superbes, brillantes comme le soleil ou la lune. Intéressé par ce retournement de situation, Rome reprit ses airs de diplomate.

— Quel est ton nom déjà ? Je crois l'avoir oublié.  
— Chine.

 

* * *

 

 

Le maigre lot de soie offert par Chine était trop peu pour Rome. Il se promit, dès le départ de la nation de l'Est, de mener des ambassades auprès de la Chine, et d'échanger quelques biens contre des rouleaux de soie. Beaucoup de rouleaux. Qu'il puisse se créer une garde-robe digne du futur empire qu'il serait. Cessant de caresser la soie, Rome laissa son regard se porter sur l'horizon. Ce Wang avait eu de curieux propos à son égard quand il avait dit qu'il était né il y a seulement 500 ans.

— J'ai plus de 7000 ans, _aru._ Pourtant, vous semblez aussi âgé que moi. … Vous grandissez trop vite, _aru._ Vous allez trop vite dans vos conquêtes, _aru_ , et çà risque de vous coûter cher. Allez-y plus lentement. Personne ne sait si les nations sont éternelles, _aru..._

Comme si Rome pouvait disparaître. Tant qu'il était puissant et avait d'excellents chefs, Rome se devait de conquérir de nouvelles terres. Il n'allait quand même pas attendre que le temps passe simplement parce que la Chine, une nation déjà ancienne, se croyait plus futée que lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Chine existe depuis - 75000, par le biais d'un développement agricole sur son territoire. En - 3000 apparaissent les premières enceintes, des débuts d'élevage. En - XXIe, début de la métallurgie. A partir de - XVIe apparaissent les premières dynasties. Sous la dynastie de l'empire des Han (- 202 à - 220), une ambassade de Chine rend visite à Auguste. Des ambassades romaines viendront en Chine, apporter de l'ivoire et de l'encens, en échange de la soie.


	10. La pêche aux infos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite de l'épisode 31 de l'anime, version Gakuen d'Hetalia. On ne vous a montré qu'une partie de l'enquête menée par les membres du journal étudiant. Voici la suite de leurs aventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fic se situe immédiatement après l'épisode 31 de l'anime qui est une version Gakuen Hetalia. Elle est un pendant de l'épisode juste après la scène où Arthur est surpris par Kiku dans son espionnage. Les coutumes des pays sont véridiques.

Arthur Kirkland était coincé. Lui, la personne la plus importante de l'Académie du Monde - après le directeur - venait de se faire repérer par les membres du journal étudiant. Oh, il ne faisait rien d'autre que de mener un espionnage (qu'il définissait lui-même comme un " moyen de voir si les élèves ne vont pas se laisser aller à des extravagances qui pourraient mettre en danger l'établissement "), donc il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Toutefois être surpris ne lui plaisait jamais, et surtout, il ne voulait pas répondre à ce sondage mené par l'équipe du journal sur comment on fête Noël dans les autres nations ! Non, il ne voulait pas ! Ils allaient encore se moquer de sa gastronomie !

— Monsieur Kirkland, votre avis nous intéresse beaucoup, argumenta Kiku d'un ton neutre, le micro avançant dangereusement vers l'Anglais.  
— J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment on cuisine le pudding, intervint Feliciano dans sa plus belle innocence.

Le troisième membre de l'équipe n'ajouta rien, se contentant de tenir son stylo et son calepin, fixant son regard sur l'Anglais. Cette dernière présence fit comprendre implicitement à Arthur qu'il n'avait aucune chance de fuir l'interview. Ludwig serait bien capable de le ramener de force malgré son statut de président du conseil.

Arthur se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était réfugié - espérant qu'un de ses amis imaginaires vienne le sauver en le faisant disparaître aux yeux des humains -, remit en place sa cravate, et répondit à la question avec toute la classe britannique qu'il possédait.

— Un excellent _Christmas_ ne peut avoir lieu sans le _Christmas pudding_ accompagné du plus fin brandy qui soit. Le _pudding_ est un mets très raffiné, qui nécessite une longue préparation à base de graisse de rognon et de fruits secs, demandant une maturation d'un mois dans la cave.

Ludwig haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes au mot " graisse ". Le plat d'Arthur s'annonçait des plus caloriques. Feliciano ne voyant pas le danger d'un tel aliment, demanda des précisions à l'Anglais qui se fit une joie de lui détailler la recette si particulière du pudding. Au fur et à mesure de la recette, les visages de l'équipe du journal passèrent du blanc crayeux au vert infect. L'Allemand ne tarda pas à faire signe à ses acolytes de fuir, ce qui ne gêna nullement Kiku qui avait déjà cessé l'enregistrement, ni Feliciano qui sentait son estomac faire des loopings.

Dans un même élan, le trio quitta le parc pour se ruer vers l'établissement. Alfred, qui profitait du calme du parc pour travailler ses plans de domination du monde, les vit passer à côté de lui tels des fusées. Levant un sourcil intrigué, l'Américain regarda vers la direction d'où provenait ses collègues. Voyant Arthur parler seul (il n'avait pas remarqué que les journalistes étaient partis), il émit un rire de gosse ravi de faire une blague.

— Après un mois de macération, tu fais cuire le pudding pendant quatre heures avant de le flamber au cognac. Un bon cognac bien sûr, pas un alcool de supermarché. Tu peux aussi rajouter un peu de crème anglaise, mais je te conseille plutôt...  
— Alors, Arthur, on parle à ses petites amies les fées ?

L'Anglais hurla avant même de se retourner.

— Retourne en cours, idiot américain ! Et cesse de me filmer avec ton téléphone, _right now !_  
— Il n'y a pas cours à cette heure-ci. Cette vidéo du président du conseil parlant au vide fera un malheur sur Youtube.  
—  _STOP your nonsense at once ! Give me that phone ! Give me !_ hurla Arthur en courant après Alfred qui s'enfuyait avec toute la vitesse de sa jeunesse. _GIVE MEEEEEE !_

 

* * *

 

 

La porte des toilettes des garçons s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion de l'Italien dont le visage demeurait aussi pâle que les murs de la salle dont il sortait. Ludwig et Kiku levèrent la tête, interrogeant du regard leur acolyte sur son état. Le récit de la confection du pudding l'avait plus touché qu'eux deux réunis, au point que son estomac n'avait pas pu garder les pâtes mangées à la cantine ce midi. Feliciano se traina jusqu'à son ami Allemand, toute joie envolée.

— Ludwiiig, je veux plus jamais entendre parler de pudding !  
— Crois-moi, on pense tous la même chose, assura Ludwig en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Feliciano.

Cette expérience aurait pu stopper l'équipe du journal dans son reportage sur Noël dans le monde. Toutefois la presse était plus puissante qu'un mal d'estomac. Le trio reprit sa marche, remontant les couloirs à la recherche de victim- de personnes susceptibles de répondre à leurs questions. Quelques notes de musique qui leur parvinrent aux oreilles leur donnèrent l'identité de leur prochain interviewé.

Poussant la porte de la salle de musique - servant quand il n'y avait pas cours à un certain club - ils ne furent pas étonné de trouver Roderich occupé à donner des leçons de piano à la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait tout le temps, que ce soit en cours ou dans les couloirs de l'école. L'ensemble des élèves se demandaient encore pourquoi Roderich n'était pas devenu professeur de musique, au lieu de demeurer un simple président de club. La question restait sans réponse.

La musique stoppa dans un fracas, Elizaveta ayant laissé tomber ses mains sur les touches d'ivoire sans aucune grâce. La jeune fille secoua la tête.

— Roderich, je ne puis continuer... Je massacre la septième symphonie de Beethoven !  
— Vous étiez presque Eliza- Que faites-vous ici ?

Le ton cordial de l'Autrichien s'était transformé en imprécation furieuse. Devant tant de colère, Feliciano s'était glissé derrière Ludwig, se cachant derrière la haute stature de son ami. Ce dernier tâcha de calmer la fureur de l'Autrichien (qui n'aimait pas qu'on le stoppe dans un moment créatif ou d'intimité avec son aimée).

— Jouer Beethoven est loin d'être facile. C'est l'un des plus grands compositeurs allemands qui...  
— Il est Autrichien ! s'enflamma Roderich en se tournant d'un bloc vers son acolyte germanique.  
— Il est Allemand puisque né en Allemagne !  
— Il est mort en terre autrichienne et y a vécu une grande partie de sa vie. L'Autriche était sa patrie de coeur !

Les deux germaniques étaient lancés sur le sujet qui les disputait depuis des siècles : quelle était la véritable nationalité de Ludwig Van Beethoven ? La dispute était sans fin, les plus grands historiens ne sachant pas eux-même se départager sur la question. Chez Roderich et Ludwig, cette question théorique s'accompagnait d'arguments, voire parfois de coups parce qu'aucun ne voulait s'avouer vaincu.

Elizaveta soupira devant un tel comportement : dommage qu'elle ait laissé sa fidèle poêle dans sa chambre, elle aurait pu régler la question en un coup. Observant les alentours, son regard brilla quand elle trouva une arme blanche répondant à ses attentes. Sautillant vers l'objet désiré qu'elle prit d'une main ferme mais douce, la Hongroise revint vers les deux nations d'un pas gracieux. Un coup de règle sur la nuque autrichienne, une autre sur le crâne allemand qui brisa la règle en deux, et voilà deux nations s'écroulant au sol, temporairement mis hors d'état.

-— Un problème de réglé, se félicita Elizaveta, tapant le morceau de règle qui lui restait dans la paume de sa main. Mes amis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aimable en direction de Feliciano et Kiku, que me vaut votre visite ?  
— Nous voulions savoir comment vous fêtiez Noël dans votre pays, répondit Kiku avec ce calme que même le flegme britannique ne pouvait copier.  
— Mais quelle excellente question ! s'exclama la Hongroise, avec des yeux brillants d'excitation. En Hongrie, nous avons beaucoup de coutumes et de jeux fort distrayants !

Kiku eut un bref instant de doute sur le sens du terme " distrayant " : venant d'Elizaveta, il s'attendait surtout au pire. La jeune femme sautillait presque de joie à l'idée de dévoiler quelques-unes de ses coutumes. Dès que Kiku lui fit signe que le micro était branché, Elizaveta ne se fit pas prier.

— En Hongrie, on décore les sapins avec des biscuits ou des sucreries que l'on dévore le soir du réveillon. Bien sûr, on laisse les emballages argentés ou dorés pour que le sapin ne soit pas tout nu. Mais surtout on a un jeu spécial célibataires.

L'attention de Feliciano s'accrut curieusement à ce moment. Au fond de la salle, deux nations se réveillaient lentement de leur torpeur.

— On doit écrire onze noms sur onze bouts de papier et rajouter un douzième morceau vierge de toute écriture. Chaque jour avant le réveillon, on jette un papier dans le feu. Le soir du réveillon, on regarde le dernier papier sauvé. Le nom écrit dessus sera celui de la personne avec qui on va se marier.  
— Mais si c'est le papier blanc qui est sauvé ? demanda Feliciano.  
— Alors, il n'y aura pas de mariage.

Feliciano nota de reproduire ce jeu mais sans papier blanc.

— C'est comme çà que j'ai choisi de rester avec Roderich, souligna Elizaveta avec un clignement d’œil. Bon j'ai triché en brûlant le nom de Gilbert en premier, mais...  
— Voyons ma chère, interrompit Roderich qui avait retrouvé tous ses esprits et s'immisçait dans la discussion. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez accepté une alliance à cause d'un simple jeu ?  
— Sachez, _mon cher_ , qu'en Hongrie nous accordons un grand intérêt aux jeux prophétiques de Noël. Si vous critiquez mon jugement, vous critiquez la Hongrie, et donc moi.

Elizaveta conclut par un mouvement de tête, ses cheveux fouettant le visage de l'Autrichien. Roderich voulut s'excuser auprès de sa douce, mais le micro de Kiku s'interposa entre eux. Quel que soit la situation, il se devait de récolter des informations.

— Monsieur Edelstein, comment fêtez-vous Noël ?

La moue de mépris laissa place à un visage plus affable, son propriétaire se sentant flatté dans son égo qu'on s'intéresse ainsi à sa culture.

— Chez nous, point de Père Noël, c'est le petit Jésus qui amène les cadeaux. Le salon est fermé aux enfants, le temps que le petit Jésus amène le sapin et dispose les paquets. Au son de la clochette au crépuscule, tout le monde peut entrer dans le salon. Nous entonnons un chant accompagné du piano avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Bien évidemment, ajouta Roderich avec une main sur le cœur, je m'occupe de l'accompagnement.  
— Car il ne sait pas chanter, se crut bon de dire l'Allemand en rechaussant ses lunettes qu'il avait perdu durant sa chute.

Voyant l'Autrichien bouillir de rage - et de peur qu'une règle maniée par une Hongroise fasse encore des siennes - Feliciano et Kiku attrapèrent leur rédacteur en chef chacun par un bras, le tirant hors de la salle. Ludwig protesta pour la forme, néanmoins il n'était pas fâché d'être éloigné d'un individu aussi insupportable que Roderich.

Le trio s'éloigna de la salle de musique, et donc loin d'une bombe autrichienne pouvant exploser à tout moment. Leur enquête avançait lentement, mais sûrement. Feliciano se vantait que ce reportage serait bien mieux que celui de l'an dernier sur les bières dans le monde, ce que Kiku confirma d'un hochement de tête tandis que Ludwig tâchait d'oublier les cuites qu'il s'était pris en prenant un peu trop de zèle à récolter des informations. Il tâcha même de détourner la conversation.

— Il nous resterait qui à interviewer sur le sujet ?

Kiku chercha la liste des élèves qu'il avait rédigé. Le trio stoppa sa marche, attendant patiemment aux côtés de leur collègue. Derrière eux, nombres d'élèves s'amusaient sur les terrains de sport, acclamant leur équipe avec des cris et des vivats qui emplissaient l'air. Kiku sortit enfin la liste de ses poches.

— Donc si je ne me trompe pas, il nous reste à questionner Monsieur...

Un ballon s'écrasa sur le visage de Kiku étouffant le nom de ce Monsieur (que nous nommerons X, par défaut). Le Japonais tomba sur le sol, raide comme un bout de bois, tandis que le ballon rebondissait mollement sur le sol poursuivi par un Feliciano qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en cette sphère une invitation à une partie de football. Tout ceci aurait pu encore être normal si soudainement une hache n'avait pas surgi pour se planter aux pieds de Ludwig. Non pas une hache de taille normale, mais une arme dont la lame équivalait à la taille d'un homme de grande taille (pour comparer, cela équivalait à Ivan ou un des nordiques sanguinaires). L'Allemand avait presque un frisson de peur en imaginant ce qu'aurait pu causer la hache sur sa personne.

— Mais qu'est-ce que... ?  
— J'me disais bien que le petit qui l'accompagnait ressemblait pas à Tino. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, Norvège ?!

La hache fut déplantée du sol par un gaillard blond, aux cheveux ébouriffés. L'homme posa négligemment l'arme sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait que quelques grammes. L'Allemand aurait été incapable de la soulever, alors se balader avec...

— Faut pas m'en vouloir Lu', je t'ai confondu avec ma cible préférée. Un grand blond qui porte des lunettes. En plus l'uniforme scolaire çà fausse ma vision.

Voyant Kiku toujours prostré au sol avec la marque du ballon imprimé sur sa figure, le Danois osa une question.

— Mince, ma hache l'a heurtée en passant ?  
— Non non, un ballon de football, précisa Ludwig en pointant son regard sur l'Italien qui s'amusait avec le dit-ballon.  
— Tant mieux, çà m'aurait embêté de lui payer ses obsèques... Vous faites quoi au juste ?

Ludwig n'était pas très enclin à répondre à la question. Depuis le début de la discussion, la hache du Danemark se balançait dangereusement. Mais la politesse passait avant la prudence.

— On mène un reportage sur comment on fête Noël dans le monde...  
— C'est chouette çà ! T'as de la chance, je m'y connais super bien en Noël nordique, hein Norvège ?

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard blasé de la part de Norvège qui demeurait à l'écart, glissant quelques mots à des amis imaginaires. Danemark haussa les épaules.

— Donc, j'en étais où... Ah ouais ! Dans nos contrées du Nord, on fête Noêl avec plein de décorations ! Le plus taré de la déco, c'est Berwald, à cause de son côté " j'aime créer des meubles et une architecture aux noms bizarres ". Moi je suis plus simple, je me contente de quelques trucs genre des fleurs rouges ou des étoiles aux fenêtres. Ce fou de Berwald il met des fleurs bleus et jaunes. Horrible.

Danemark avait ponctué sa phrase d'une grimace, plissant le nez de dégout. L'Allemand notait chacun des propos du Danois avec application. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure une ombre se profilait sur le sol. Il leva les yeux de son calepin, et comprit mieux. Sentant le danger venir, il recula de trois pas.

— Non mais franchement, faire le drapeau suédois avec des fleurs pour Noël mais c'est stupide !

Le Danois sentit alors une main puissante se poser sur son épaule libre - l'autre soutenant le manche de la hache - et fixa d'un œil noir la main étrangère.

— Berwald, vire ta paluche de là avant que je te la coupe !  
— 'u as dis 'ue 'tais up'de, marmonna le Suédois dans une langue incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels.  
— Normal je dis que la vérité, serpent à lunettes. Maintenant, fais-moi de l'air, ordonna Danemark en agitant sa main pour faire signe à Berwald de partir.  
— 'u 'ais 'oi ?  
— Je réponds à une interview qui te concerne pas. Tu peux pas me ficher la paix, cinq secondes pour aller voir ta " femme " ? Oooh, mais cela voudrait dire que j'ai le champ libre pour lui faire les derniers outrages alors ?

Les blagues du Danois avaient été trop loin, n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner à l'expression de Berwald. Le visage suédois annonçait l'Apocalypse nordique, et la batte de base-ball qu'il tenait en main était prête à frapper. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres danoises quand la batte vola dans sa direction.

— Ouaiiiis, baston ! Norvège, tu fais l'arbitre ?

Aucune réponse du Norvégien comme toujours. Ludwig quitta le lieu du combat en sentant la hache danoise passer à ras de ses cheveux. Une voix faible résonna à ses côtés.

— Monsieur Ludwig, vous avez réussi à les questionner ?

Ludwig baissa son regard. Kiku s'était remis debout, frottant d'une main absente la bosse qui déformait son front.

— Oh, tu t'es remis de ta rencontre avec le ballon ?  
— Oui Monsieur Karpusi m'a aidé..., avoua Kiku avant de changer précipitamment de sujet. Donc, vous avez réussi à … ?  
— J'ai appris deux-trois petites choses avant qu'ils décident de se saigner, conclut Ludwig en regardant les deux nordiques transformer le terrain de sport en no man's land. Au fait, où est Feliciano ?

Le Japonais ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver son collègue italien, ne s'étant réveillé que depuis peu. Un cri aigu leur donnèrent une réponse.

—  _Fra-fratello_ ! Rends-moi mon ballon !

La pauvre Italie du Nord suppliait son frère, tendant les mains pour attraper son jouet que tenait un des amis de son frère à une hauteur inaccessible. Lovino riait de sa blague, observant le manège de son frère, dos contre le mur de l'école.

— Il me plait ce ballon pourquoi je te le donnerais, crétin ? Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais, laisses-en aux autres !  
— Lovino, c'est quand même méchant ce qu'on fait, non ?

Lovino leva un sourcil en direction d'Antonio qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'Espagnol ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, néanmoins il était trop gentil, c'était là tout le problème. Pour quelqu'un comme Lovino qui était le meneur d'un groupe de personnes aimant enfreindre la loi, c'était plus qu'un problème, c'était une gageure. L'Italien administra une claque sur le crâne espagnol.

— Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ? On est là pour faire le mal, pour enfreindre les règles, foutre le bazar ! On est là pour montrer à ce crétin de britannique que ce n'est pas lui qui fait la loi.  
— Donc tu ne fuirais pas devant nos ennemis.  
— La fuite c'est pour les lâches, cracha Lovino.  
— Pourtant, tu fuis bien devant Francis.

L'Italien se tourna d'un bloc vers son coéquipier, les yeux rouges aussi que les tomates qu'il chérissait tant. Jamais, jamais on ne devait parler de ses rares échecs et ni avoir une opinion différente à la sienne. Loin d'être effrayé, Antonio se laissa aller à rire, ébouriffant les cheveux de Lovino.

— Tu es tout mignon à te transformer en tomate !  
—  _Cretino,_ je vais te tuer...

L'Italien tendit les mains, prêt à y enserrer la gorge espagnole. Antonio riait du visage du chef de gang, s'amusant à s'éloigner pour faire courir l'italien après lui. Le reste du groupe - composé d'individus liés à la mafia italienne - les regardait se poursuivre avec une expression blasée qui montrait combien cette scène était quotidienne.

  
Du côté de Feliciano, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée. Le ballon était détenu par Feliks qui s'amusait à le lancer à Toris, avant de le reprendre et de jouer avec. Feliciano avait fini par abandonner l'idée de récupérer son bien, et pleurait à chaudes larmes, à genoux sur le sol, les genoux écorchés par les gravats.

Il entendit alors un cri étranglé suivi de coups. Tremblant de peur, Feliciano baissa doucement les mains qu'il avait mis sur ses yeux. Feliks agitait inutilement les pieds dans le vide, porté à bout de bras par Ludwig qui lui jetait un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu le tuer sur place. Voyant que le ballon avait été laissé seul aux pieds de l'Allemand, Feliciano accourut pour le saisir entre ses bras, heureux qu'il ait été sauvé.

— Mais oh, lâche-moi idiot ! C'est vraiment pas drôle tes blagues, totalement.

La Pologne se tortillait dans tous les sens, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à l'étreinte allemande. Avisant une silhouette, Ludwig se dirigea vers elle, le bras tendu devant lui pour empêcher que Feliks ne l'éborgne. La dite-silhouette leva la tête en voyant ce que l'Allemand lui apportait.

— Tiens Ivan, je te l'offres. Il disait à Toris que tu ne savais pas mener un groupe d'hommes, et que tu ne valais rien.  
— Oh, vraiment ?  
— Mais c'est totalement faux ! Le crois pas ! Mais oh, non... Pars pas idiot allemand !  
— Natalia, je crois que notre ami a besoin de revoir ses leçons, sourit Ivan en trainant le polonais derrière lui, jusqu'à une salle abandonnée.

Ludwig haussa les épaules en entendant les supplications de Feliks. Il l'avait cherché. Tous ceux qui faisaient pleurer Feliciano en payait le prix fort. En parlant de l'Italien, celui-ci arrivait justement, courant vers son ami Allemand. Ludwig ne put avancer d'un pas, les bras de Feliciano s'étaient noués autour de son torse, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

— Merci, merci Ludwig de m'avoir sauvé !  
— Oui bon ce n'est rien...

Ludwig repoussa fermement l'Italien, détournant le visage le temps que le sang reflue de son visage.

— Pourquoi rougissez-vous Monsieur Ludwig ?

L'Allemand eut un sursaut au son de cette voix, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kiku se trouve à côté de lui. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, le Japonais donna un résumé de son travail.

— J'ai profité de votre absence pour questionner Messieurs Carriedo et Lorinaitis. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, assura-t-il dans sa grande modestie.  
— Tu es vraiment un excellent journaliste Kiku, s'extasia l'Italien.  
— Je-je vous dis que ce n'est pas grand-chose, et c'est mon travail, bafouilla le Japonais.

Son visage avait viré aussi rouge que lorsque Feliciano avait complimenté Ludwig. Constatant qu'ils n'avaient plus personne à interroger, ils décidèrent de revenir à leur QG pour rédiger leurs articles.

 

* * *

 

 

Dans la salle de musique, jambes croisées sous sa longue jupe, Elizaveta lisait le dossier spécial Noël rédigé dans le journal étudiant. Par à-coups, elle laissait échapper un rire ce qui poussait Roderich à davantage se concentrer sur son piano. Néanmoins il avait l'impression que dans chacun de ses rires, se cachait une menace.

— Très cher, vous saviez que Toris a lui aussi des jeux pour les célibataires ?  
— Oh, vraiment ? répondit l'Autrichien avec une voix qui se voulait non effrayée.  
— Ouiii. Ils font un tirage de papiers où chacun a inscrit le nom de celui ou de celle qu'il aime. Il faut absolument que je fasse cela cette année, et que j'invite tous les hom-pays européens.  
— Assurément ma chère.

Et voilà, Elizaveta avait déjà trouvé un nouveau moyen de contenter son besoin de voir des hommes ensemble. Roderich secoua la tête, tâchant d'oublier dans la musique cette menace qui allait le toucher à la fin de l'année.

 

* * *

 

 

Dans la salle informatique, l'ambiance était tout aussi désastreuse pour certaines personnes.

— Ce crétin, il a osé...  
— Tu es si mignon à parler au vide avec ton visage souriant. Dommage que tu parles de pudding, çà donne mal à l'estomac.  
— Si tu veux j'ai un moyen infaillible contre les maux d'estomacs.

Francis sourit pensant qu'Arthur allait user de médecine douce. Il fut déçu en sentant les mains britanniques écraser ses régions vitales.

— Crois-moi, sans la Tour Eiffel, tu te sentiras mieux !

 

* * *

 

 

— T-tiens intéressant cet article...

Allongé paresseusement sur un sofa de la salle de repos (salle où venaient les élèves quand ils ne savaient pas quoi faire), Lovino lisait le journal avec grande attention. Au son de la voix de son ami, Antonio ouvrit un œil.

— Hmm ?  
— Est-il vrai que chez toi, pour Noël les enfants dansent autour d'une buche en la frappant avec un bâton ?

A cette question, l'Espagnol se releva, se retrouvant en position assise, jambes croisées. Il hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi son ami s'intéressait à sa culture. Lovino replia le journal, jetant un regard noir à Antonio.

— Cela te dit de jouer la bûche cette année ?

 

* * *

 

 

Quelque part en Allemagne, on fêtait la sortie du journal de l'Académie du monde à grands renforts de bières. Kiku avait trempé ses lèvres dans son verre sans y toucher davantage, n'aimant guère cette boisson. Feliciano, dont le faible taux d'alcool, avait déjà eu raison de sa " solidité " se calait contre Ludwig avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— Monsieur Ludwig, nous devrions déjà songer à notre dossier pour le prochain journal, glissa Kiku dans un murmure, ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance bon-enfant.  
— Hmm ce n'est pas faux, avoua l'Allemand. Tu as une idée ?  
— Moi j'en ai une !

Une main s'était levée pour demander l'autorisation de parler, suivie d'une tête aux cheveux blancs. Ludwig fit signe à son frère de donner son " idée ".

— Si vous parliez des méthodes de séduction dans le monde ? Y a rien de mieux pour être admiré des filles !  
— Je vois... Tu penses ainsi trouver un moyen d'attirer le regard d'Elizaveta, souligna son frère en replongeant dans sa bière.  
— Pas du tout ! Tu divagues West !

Kiku eut un vague soupir en entendant les deux frères se disputer. Les Occidentaux étaient si bruyants... Il aurait peut-être du accepter cette invitation du Grec d'aller voir ses chats.


	11. La diplomatie américaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Guerre Froide fait rage, faisant trembler de terreur tous les pays. Alfred invite Ivan afin de trouver un terrain d'entente. Mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt un moyen de tuer le russe discrètement ?

Tout ce qui pouvait toucher à la Russie le dégoutait. Il n'avait jamais aimé Ivan. Ses grands sourires enfantins lui avaient toujours paru cacher quelque chose. Il avait eu raison. Ivan n'était pas hypocrite : il manifestait son sadisme sous le vernis de la naïveté. Ce comportement mettait les nerfs d'Alfred à vif, certain qu'Ivan se moquait de lui à tout bout de champ. Pire, il devait chercher à le tuer. A l'effacer. Lui, Alfred, était la nouvelle puissance qui émergeait lentement et doucement. Il était la nouvelle puissance qui occultait la Russie, la reléguant à la seconde place. Et Ivan n'aimait pas être second, Alfred le sentait tant le monde était parcouru d'une tension glaciale.

Cette tension avait fini par atteint son paroxysme. Les autres pays vivaient dans une crainte continuelle, terrifié à l'idée qu'Ivan et Alfred fassent exploser le monde pour mettre un terme à leur conflit. Alfred avait fini par écouter les conseils de Francis et d'Arthur : il devait se montrer di-plo-ma-te. Ce qui signifiait pas de canon de fusil pointé sur la gorge d'Ivan, pas de tentative de capture des pays baltes pour servir d'otages - Toris aurait été l'otage parfait -, bref, aucune violence. Du moins aucune violence exposée clairement à la face du monde. La diplomatie chez Alfred n'excluait pas les coups dans le dos et les plats empoisonnés.

Alfred avait invité son acolyte russe pour une réunion de négociation. S'il arrivait à tuer Ivan durant cette réunion, ou du moins à l'effrayer, l'américain n'aurait plus de souci à se faire concernant les missiles slaves qui menaçaient sa maison. Tout était de son côté.

Ajustant son costume - celui-là même que lui avait offert Arthur quand il était encore un jeune adolescent - Alfred se hâta de vérifier que tout était prêt pour la réunion. Tous les pays concernés avaient été invités, chacun avait une chaise attitré, et les plats étaient... Encore en préparation dans la cuisine. Alfred courut de toutes ses forces vers la cuisine, ouvrant brutalement la porte. Ce qu'il fit occasionna un cri de la part de l'individu occupé à surveiller les fourneaux.

— Toi, le... le cuisinier ! balbutia Alfred, cherchant et oubliant toujours le nom de cet homme.  
— C'est Matthew, répondit le " cuisinier " d'un ton qui trahissait combien il avait l'habitude de rappeler son identité.  
— Oui, oui, très bien. Où en est la préparation du buffet ?

Matthew regarda les marmites fumantes qui ronronnaient comme les innombrables chats qui suivaient Héraclès. Puis jeta un œil aux petits fours qu'il avait disposé sur les plats argentés - encore un vieux cadeau d'Arthur - de façon harmonieuse afin d'assortir les couleurs. A son humble avis, tout ceci manquait de sirop d'érable, mais ce n'était pas lui le maître de maison.

— Les soupes devraient être cuites dans peu de temps.

Matthew n'avait pas compris pourquoi son frère voulait servir de la soupe en plein été. Alfred lui avait assuré que c'était un plat typiquement russe, et qu'il voulait faire honneur à son invité en lui faisant déguster un plat qu'il affectionnait. Le canadien avait trouvé cet excès de zèle étrange, toutefois il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Devant l'avancée de son entreprise, Alfred se frotta les mains.

— Parfait ! Je vais les surveiller pendant que tu vas mettre la table, d'accord ?

La formulation polie cachait une imprécation n'acceptant aucun comportement contraire à sa demande. Matthew obéit docilement, emmenant avec lui son fidèle Kumajirou, qui chipa en route un petit four pour le croquer à sa guise. Alfred vérifia que personne n'était là pour être témoin de son geste. Soulevant le couvercle de la marmite, il y versa quelques herbes qu'il avait cueilli - armé de gants pour plus de précaution - et qui possédaient la faculté d'être de parfaits poisons naturels. Vu la corpulence du Russe, Alfred n'avait pas lésiné sur la dose de poison. Il y avait là de quoi tuer un régiment.

Le tintement de la sonnette d'entrée amena directement Alfred de la case " cuisine " à celle de " hall ". Ivan était arrivé, Ivan se tenait là derrière la porte. Dire que seule une vulgaire planche de bois le séparait de son ennemi. Alfred inspira longuement, ouvrit la porte et lança un " Welcome in my home" d'une telle hypocrisie que cela en écorchait les oreilles.

  
Silence. Alfred rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant devant Arthur et Francis. Pour la première fois - c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche - leurs visages exprimaient la même chose : l'envie de se trouver loin, très loin d'ici. Alfred savait qu'Arthur ne le portait pas dans son cœur, et que Francis s'était détourné de lui, fatigué de voir son second fils adoptif jouer à la guerre. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas pensé que répondre à son invitation équivalait à se mettre la corde autour du cou.

En y regardant de plus près, l'invitation à la réunion ne devait pas être le seul argument qui rendait Francis et Arthur nerveux et accablés. Le tuyau de canalisation posée sur le dos du français, et la main russe tenant l'épaule du britannique devaient y être pour beaucoup. Alfred pouvait tout à loisir voir le sourire si rayonnant de fausse candeur d'Ivan.

— Alfreeed, quelle bonne idée d'avoir organisé cette réunion chez toi ! Arthur et Francis avaient perdu leur chemin, je les ai raccompagnés vers chez toi. Nous allons bien nous amuser tous ensemble.

Ses deux parents adoptifs avaient tenté de le laisser face à Ivan ? Charmante famille. Il n'y avait que Matthew qui rattrapait le coup. Se haussant sur ses pieds, l'américain put apercevoir derrière l'épaule du russe, ses fameux serviteurs les pays baltes ainsi que ses deux sœurs. Autant Ukraine était une demoiselle timide et charmante - son charme consistant surtout à la paire de mamelles bovines qu'elle possédait - , autant Natalia provoquait, juste par son regard, un froid sibérien qui vous glaçait sur place.  
Alfred s'effaça, invitant docilement ses invités à entrer. Le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer.

La température de la pièce avait chuté considérablement dès qu'Ivan eut pris place sur son siège, entouré de ses deux plus fidèles pays : Natalia et Toris. Le garde du corps zélé et le martyr. Arthur et Francis se trouvaient à l'autre bout extrême de la table, cherchant du regard un moyen de s'enfuir. Les sourires que leur adressait Ivan les dissuadèrent de toute tentative de repli stratégique. Pourquoi étaient-ils là déjà ?

— Alors Alfred, pourquoi nous as-tu tous invités ?

La question innocente du russe sonnait fausse. Tout le monde savait pourquoi ils se retrouvaient assis autour d'une même table : pour tenter de réconcilier les deux puissances les plus dangereuses du globe. Après réflexion, c'était la raison officielle, notée en encre noir sur le papier blanc du carton d'invitation. Ivan demandait la raison officieuse, la _VRAIE_ raison. Ses yeux posés sur Alfred dictaient calmement " Je sais que tu me prépares un coup en douce, que tu joue les demandeurs de paix pour tenter de me détruire, mais je suis le plus malin à ce petit jeu ". A moins que ce ne soit les craintes d'Alfred qui lui faisaient croire tout ceci ? L'américain tapota le bois de la table des bouts des doigts, cherchant une aide qui ne venait pas. Arthur et Francis lui avaient tourné le dos depuis longtemps.

— Je voudrais que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente. (Incroyable comment il trouvait les mots quand il était lancé). Avant qu'on arrive à l'extrême.  
— Oh, mais pourquoi ? Faire sauter le monde et se détruire soi-même, c'est un bel avenir. Ainsi on est sûr de ne rien rater après sa mort.

Un vent sibérien souffla sur l'assemblée. Les négociations promettaient d'être longues et mouvementées. Alfred se décida à tirer son joker plus tôt que prévu.

— MATTHEW !

Le canadien se rangea automatiquement aux côtés de son frère : sa vitesse supersonique était-elle dû à l'entente de son prénom - que le monde entier oubliait - ou était-ce le ton de son frère - empli de menaces comme celle de déboiser le Canada s'il ne se montrait pas assez vite - : personne ne le saurait jamais. Avec toute la cordialité hypocrite dont il pouvait faire preuve, Alfred demanda à son serviteur d'apporter le repas préparé à l'intention de leurs invités. Bien heureux d'échapper à l'ambiance oppressante des lieux, Matthew disparut en cuisine.

Le silence qui suivit était aussi pesant qu'un couvercle de cercueil. Chacun regardait dans une direction différente. Ivan couvait des yeux les pays baltes, en particulier Toris qui tentait de disparaître sous la table, étant aussi le jouet des regards de Feliks, son compagnon de galère. Natalia jouait distraitement avec son couteau, tandis que sa sœur restait fidèle à son image : muette et exhibant sans le vouloir sa poitrine généreuse qui n'échappait pas au regard de Francis. A défaut de situation enviable, il fallait bien qu'il se console avec une jolie vue. Alors qu'Alfred tapotait des doigts frénétiquement sur la table, espérant que Matthew n'avait pas découvert comment il avait garni la soupe et que, dans un élan de pacifisme, il l'est jeté et remplacé par un plat inoffensif. Quant à Arthur, il était l'exact inverse de l'américain : passible, une démonstration à échelle humaine du flegme britannique.

— Oh, l'adorable ours que voilà !

Matthew et Kumajirou revenaient de la cuisine, portant les assiettes qu'ils posaient devant chaque convive. Dès qu'il eut posé ceux qu'ils tenaient dans ses pattes, Kumajirou fut soulevé par Ivan. Le russe avait le sourire d'un enfant qui a trouvé un jouet qu'il attendait depuis des siècles.

— Dommage qu'il soit blanc, çà me rappelle la neige...

Stupeur et tremblements saisirent l'assemblée. Tous savaient qu'Ivan haïssait la blancheur de la neige et que pour éloigner ce démon de glace, il le peignait de sang. Matthew poussa un cri étranglé. Alfred eut un vague geste de prière envers le futur défunt. Tous attendaient le funeste moment où Ivan allait déployer toute sa soif de cruauté sur la peluche vivante qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le russe pencha la tête sur le côté, sondant la situation et les multiples possibilités que celle-ci lui offrait.

— Je corrigerais cela plus tard, avec un peu de charbon emprunté à Ludwig. Sans son autorisation bien sûr.

Kumajirou se retrouva sur les genoux d'Ivan, l'épaisse main du russe caressant le pelage immaculé. Il ne manquait plus que le russe pousse un rire démoniaque pour compléter le portrait de " individu louche voulant devenir le maître du monde ". Quoique, il était déjà à l'image de ce tableau, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Matthew repartit en larmes vers son sanctuaire qu'était devenu la cuisine, certain qu'il venait de perdre à jamais son seul et unique compagnon. Personne ne souffrit de cette absence, hormis Francis qui fit le geste de se lever pour consoler l'infortuné canadien. Arthur le rassit promptement, ne voulant surtout pas être le seul pays européen à affronter la tempête que cette réunion allait déclencher.

— Et si on mangeait ? proposa l'américain d'une voix tendue. Tout ceci risque de refroidir et ce serait bien dommage.

" Espérons que Matthew a bien suivi mes recommandations ", songea Alfred alors que les cuillères plongeaient dans les assiettes. La soupe empoisonnée ne devait être servie qu'à Ivan, et aussi aux pays qui formaient son camp : ainsi Alfred détruisait tous ceux qui cherchaient à le tuer. Qui sait si les serviteurs du russe n'auraient pas cherché à venger la mort de leur maître vénéré ? Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, juste de la crainte et du bon sens.

Alfred faisait semblant de se gorger de sa propre soupe, ses yeux restant fixés sur Ivan, cherchant en lui la moindre trace de défaillance. Un cri inhumain lui fit lâcher sa cuillère qui tomba dans la soupe, en éclaboussant la nappe. Quand il se tourna vers l'origine du son, il remarqua qu'Arthur était tombé à la renverse, sa cuillère coincée entre les dents. L'anglais était figé, ne bougeant pas d'un muscle, tétanisé par une force supérieure. A croire qu'il s'était changé en statue.

Francis tapotait les joues de l'anglais, clamant à chaque coup un " Artie " peu convaincu. Alfred renifla la soupe du britannique, avant de se rappeler que son poison était inodore. Matthew aurait-il confondu les assiettes ? Que la peste soit de ce canadien incompétent ! La colère de l'américain reflua lentement : après tout, il venait de se débarrasser d'une personne gênante. Arthur et lui ne pouvaient plus se supporter depuis ce jour où il avait acquis son indépendance. Ils avaient même tenté de s'entretuer durant cette guerre, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Silence. Non en fait c'était mauvais, très mauvais ! Ivan allait se douter de quelque chose en voyant l'état d'Arthur. Et là... Il était fichu. Fi-chu. Le tintement de la cuillère contre l'assiette du russe et le soupir de satisfaction que celui-ci poussa lui donnèrent un coup de couteau supplémentaire.

— Délicieux, déclara Ivan en tapotant ses lèvres avec sa serviette. La cigüe ajoute un arôme non négligeable.

Il avait donc absorbé le poison et n'en ressentait aucun effet ? Alfred était pourtant certain d'avoir mis une dose plus que nécessaire pour abattre un colosse de deux mètres de haut. Note à lui-même : porter plainte au pharmacien qui lui avait fourni de fausses informations sur ce produit.

— Voyons Alfred, croyais-tu m'avoir avec un simple poison ? Natalia m'en a fait consommé durant ma plus tendre enfance, afin que mon corps s'y habitue et crée de solides anti-corps.

En prononçant le nom de sa sœur, Ivan avait posé sa main sur la tête de celle-ci, la caressant comme si elle était un animal fidèle. Comme à un chien.

C'était fichu. Fi-chu. Ivan allait sortir son tuyau de canalisation, ou emprunter le couteau de sa sœur, afin de le clouer, l'étriper, le saigner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à son frère, à ce crétin de canadien pacifiste ? Rien que le mot de " pacifisme " lui fichait de l'urticaire. Cloué à son siège, Alfred vit son ennemi se lever lentement, et s'approcher tout aussi doucement vers lui. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire d'apparence chaleureux, mais empli de froideur.

— Artie ? Arthur, tu es vivant ! Que Dieu et ma Sainte-Jeanne soient loués !  
— Lâche-moi, _fucking idiot_! C'est toi qui es en train de me tuer !

L'attention de l'assemblée se porta sur le duo européen qui s'enlaçait. Enfin, du côté d'Arthur, l'enlacement se changeait en tentative de meurtre. Dès qu'il fut sorti des bras français, le britannique se rua sur Alfred, serrant ses mains autour de la gorge américaine. Ivan était déçu que quelqu'un ait pris cette initiative avant lui, toutefois cela ne l'empêcha pas d'observer le spectacle en caressant Kumajirou, toujours dans ses bras.

 

* * *

 

 

La sonnerie du téléphone résonnait avec insistance dans le bureau. L'américain poussa un soupir de frustration, jetant le comics qu'il lisait sur le meuble le plus proche. De son bras libre - l'autre étant toujours dans le plâtre - Alfred saisit le combiné, le portant à son oreille. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer la formule d'usage que son interlocuteur prit la parole.

— Alfred, mon cher ami. J'ai cru, durant un instant, que tu avais succombé à tes blessures. Cela aurait été fort dommage.

Fort dommage, en effet. Alfred n'aurait pas souhaité mourir de la main d'Arthur - _damned_ ce crétin de britannique frappait vraiment fort - et surtout, il n'aurait pas aimé que sa mort fasse plaisir à Ivan.

— C'est fort aimable de ta part de prendre de mes nouvelles. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Alfred n'avait point envie de jouer au diplomate, la dernière expérience avait déjà été assez mouvementée. Il n'était pas diplomate, il était un homme d'action qui allait droit au but. Qu'importe s'il se faisait cogner par Ivan, il n'en était plus à çà près.

— Je voulais juste te dire que... J'ai envoyé mon premier satellite dans l'espace.

Silence. Il avait _QUOI_ ?! Non mais c'était LUI, Alfred, LE conquérant, celui qui devait conquérir les terres encore inconnues qu'aucun des anciens pays n'avaient foulés. Et l'espace en faisait parti. Le russe avait osé marcher sur son rêve de conquête de l'espace. Bouillant de rage, Alfred était à deux doigts d'exploser le combiné. Ivan continuait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie avec une joie non dissimulée.

— Je suis déjà en train de préparer le second satellite. Mais cette fois j'y enverrais un être vivant. J'hésite entre un ours ou un chien.

Il lui mentait. Rien de plus. Personne ne pouvait envoyer un satellite avant la grande et puissante Amérique. Personne. C'était ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à Toris - qu'Ivan lui avait laissé comme homme de ménage, et comme gage d'entente cordiale - entre dans son bureau, lui serve son soda préféré et lui amène le journal. La une de celui-ci était des plus explicites : " Le Spoutnik, satellite russe, a réussi son décollage et gravite autour de la Terre ". Le bras plâtré d'Alfred s'abattit sur le soda, écrasant le verre cartonné.

— Ivan, je te propose un défi.

Ce soviétique voulait jouer au plus fort ?! Soit, ils allaient jouer au plus fort mais c'est lui qui allait choisir le terrain.

— Celui qui arrive le premier sur la Lune gagne la partie. Pas de triche, pas de demande d'aide à un autre pays.  
— Voilà un défi fort distrayant, bien plus que cette stupide course aux armements. Je m'y attaque tout de suite.

Alfred reposa brutalement le combiné. Parfait. Ils allaient jouer aux petits explorateurs de l'espace. Et qui sait, peut-être y avait-il des extraterrestres sur la Lune ?


	12. Entre frères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ressemble à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus. Il veut le protéger cet ange qu'est son frère depuis qu'on l'a mutilé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le premier paragraphe fait référence à 1866, quand la Prusse attaque l'Autriche pour permettre l'unité allemande. Le troisième paragraphe fait référence à la chute du mur de Berlin.

Il ressemblait aux anges sculptés ou peints dans les églises, aux cheveux tissés par les rayons du soleil les rendant si éblouissants qu'aucun œil humain ne pouvait en apprécier totalement la splendeur. Ses immenses yeux bleus qui dévoraient son visage étaient ouverts sur le monde, écarquillés même, comme si l'enfant avait peur de perdre tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

 _Comme s'il se souvenait qu'il avait déjà tout perdu il y a de cela quelques années_.

Le regard que portait la Prusse à son frère n'était pas inondant de fierté, mais brisé. Comme le corps chétif qu'il avait trouvé dans les décombres, laissé là comme un vulgaire paquet dont en voulait oublier l'existence. Si Francis n'avait pas déjà quitté les lieux à son arrivée, s'il avait su décoder son regard fuyant avant qu'il ne fuie sur sa monture, alors Gilbert aurait vengé la mutilation de son frère. Au centuple. La vengeance était un plat qui se dégustait froid et lentement. Très lentement. Il saurait venger à sa juste mesure ce que la France avait fait à sa famille.

— Tiens, vous voilà ici Wellschmidt ?

Lui aussi il le haïssait. Cette nation mégalomane ne jurant que par la conquête et la manipulation. Gilbert l'avait laissé bien trop longtemps avec son frère – il lui avait même refusé de venir rendre visite à son frère, son _propre_ frère en assurant qu'il avait une mauvaise influence. Lui aussi allait payer. Mais dans le cas de l'Autriche, Gilbert n'allait pas attendre plusieurs décennies.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre " seigneurie ".

Il accompagna son sarcasme d'une fausse révérence. Roderich haussa un sourcil.

— Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus venir ici. J'ai réussi à éduquer correctement Ludwig, je ne désire point que vous détruisiez ses bonnes manières. Disparaissez.

Roderich agita la main, finissant par tourner dos à la Prusse pour retourner à ses occupations. Ses pas stoppèrent quand quelque chose le traversa, du dos jusqu'à son abdomen. Il n'eut pas le loisir de chercher à reconnaître l'épée, que la voix glaciale de la Prusse souffla dans son oreille.

— Tu n'empêcheras pas l'unité allemande. Ludwig reviendra à sa maison. Sa _vraie_ maison.

 

* * *

 

 

Il ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds brillants sous le soleil de la Prusse. Gilbert ne le quittait jamais du regard. Son cœur cessait de battre quand il ne voyait plus la silhouette de son frère, craignant que l'Autriche lui ait arraché de nouveau ou que la France ait réussi à le tuer une nouvelle fois. Il n'était rassuré que lorsque Ludwig était devant lui, à sourire et à rire comme un simple enfant.

_Tu seras grand et puissant mein bruder. Tu leur montreras ta force à ces idiots de Francis et de Roderich. A toutes ces nations qui n'ont jamais cru en toi._

Il regarda le petit Ludwig courir après les chiens, bien plus gros que lui. Au dernier moment, l'Allemagne opéra un virage, fonçant vers son frère qui s'accroupit, ouvrant les bras pour l'accueillir.

_Moi je ne te laisserais jamais mourir une seconde fois.  
_

 

* * *

 

 

Le soleil frappait ses cheveux blonds. Néanmoins il n'avait plus rien d'un ange aux yeux de la Prusse. Il n'était plus qu'un démon, responsable de ce qu'il avait vécu, qui l'avait envoyé dans l'Enfer dont il avait eu tant de mal à sortir. La Prusse n'était plus. Ce qui en restait n'était plus une puissante nation crainte de tous, mais un embryon de territoire proche de la folie. Comme si vivre sous le joug de la Russie l'avait rendu aussi aliéné qu'Ivan.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ?! Vous étiez content Roderich et toi de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos ?!

_J'avais tant fait pour toi._

— Ouais, vas-y. Regarde-moi avec cet air dégouté, crache-moi dessus, frappe-moi. T'aurais voulu que je crèves là-bas, hein ? Tu as honte de ton frère... TU AS HONTE, HEIN ?!

_On est frères, non ? Tu aurais dû... Tu aurais dû venir me sauver. Au moins, essayer._

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Il n'était plus Prusse, il n'était plus rien. Elizaveta avait souffert elle aussi, mais elle, elle était encore Hongrie. Elle avait encore quelque chose, Roderich serait là pour elle. Lui, il n'avait plus rien. Pas même son propre frère.

Son corps tremblait, les nerfs agités par la peur, la privation, la colère, la folie. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il ne pouvait pas mettre en cause la pluie. Le soleil frappait sur lui avec une chaleur accablante.

— En-enfoiré. J'ai tenu rien que pour toi... Rien qu'avec nos souvenirs. Et en retour, j'ai...

_Rien. Rien qu'un silence. Pas même une accolade, rien._

L'ancienne Prusse, si fière, tomba à genoux sur le seuil de ce qui avait été sa demeure et celle de son frère. Il n'était plus qu'un étranger. Les sanglots l'étouffaient, et les larmes tombaient comme une petite pluie sur la pierre.

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, maladroite et incertaine. Les yeux rubis se relevèrent, croisant un regard bleu troublé par un flot de larmes silencieuses.

— Mais crétin, chiale pas comme une gonzesse ! On a l'air fins là !

Cette boutade eut comme effet de détendre l'atmosphère, de briser la barrière des contre-sens et quiproquos. Juste pour cette fois, juste pour une fois, Gilbert accepta que son frère le serre dans ses bras.

_On a l'air de deux gamines qui se câlinent._

— West, tu-tu me brises les os là !


	13. Des mains qui s'étreignent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1984, Verdun. Pour chacune des nations, il est difficile de revenir dans cette ville.

Jamais il n'aurait cru retourner dans cette ville. Verdun. Le nom même l'avait immobilisé, alors que son dirigeant lui expliquait ce qu'ils allaient accomplir là-bas. Francis avait baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures, s'était même laissé tomber sur la chaise la plus proche – sans s'en rendre compte, tout entier plongé dans ses pensées. Verdun. Un des plus singuliers exemples des désastres de la guerre. Francis se souvenait des corps qu'on cherchait vainement à enterrer, et qui se rappelaient aux bons souvenirs des vivants au moindre glissement de terrain. Les soldats avaient fini par ne plus marcher dans la boue mais sur des cadavres, et chaque pas brisait un os ou un crâne.

Verdun. En apercevant le nom à travers la vitre de la voiture présidentielle, Francis s'était raidi. Au-dehors c'était une ville qui avait pansé ses blessures, qui les cachait sous de beaux atours qui se présentait à lui. Toutefois, jamais il n'oublierait l'ossuaire qu'avait été la ville en cette année 1916. Plus que cela, c'était devenu un trou menant aux Enfers terrestres. Il avait été présent parmi les soldats, partageant avec eux la peur du lendemain. Se déchirant de ne pas pouvoir faire comme certains hommes : se donner dignement la mort plutôt que de souffrir un long calvaire. Chaque mort l'avait ébranlé. Quand il avait croisé Ludwig au détour d'une colline d'ossements et de terre, Francis avait ri. Un rire sec et glacé. Le rire de la victime satisfaite que son bourreau subisse les mêmes tourments que lui.

L'arrêt de la voiture le ramena au présent, à des années de la guerre. Sans un regard pour son dirigeant, Francis descendit de son côté. Parmi les nombreuses personnes venus assister à l'évènement, il aperçut une silhouette dont la carrure lui donnait des allures de pilier solide. Apparence bien trompeuse, et la France en savait quelque chose. Il pourrait aller au-devant de l'autre nation, le saluer d'une poignée de main. Au lieu de cela, son regard erra autour de lui.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que les fleurs puissent pousser dans une terre emplie de sang.

 

* * *

 

 

Ludwig s'éloigna quand Kohl s'avança pour saluer le dirigeant français. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui aujourd'hui, pas besoin d'être accompagné de la figure de triste sire qu'arborait l'Allemagne. Mais Ludwig ne pouvait pas sourire, pas ici. Lui aussi les voyait encore ces soldats qui ressemblaient à des morts sortis de leurs tombes, aux regards rendus fous, aux gestes de bêtes traquées. Leurs ombres ternissaient encore les lieux et la mémoire des hommes. C'était pour eux qu'ils se réunissaient aujourd'hui.

Le noir seul habillait l'Allemagne, comme c'était le cas du chancelier et du président français. Couleur de deuil et de respect pour ceux qui étaient morts ici pour la patrie. Morts pour rien surtout, se rappela Ludwig, ne formulant pas cette pensée à voix haute car cela aurait été de l'irrespect pur. N'était-ce pas pourtant la vérité ? De chaque côté du front, ils s'étaient saignés jusqu'à perdre toute couleur, toute vie dans leur chair. Pour quel résultat ? Pas une seule avancée, juste un campement de positions et des morts par milliers. Des morts que rien ne remplacerait. Des morts que Ludwig n'avait pas su pleurer ce jour-là, ne voyant que la défaite face à l'ennemi. Il n'avait pas eu une pensée pour ces hommes qui s'étaient donnés à lui, de ces veuves qui l'avaient foudroyé du regard derrière la crêpe noire. Ce n'étaient que des soldats à ses yeux que d'autres remplaceraient aisément.

Francis avait-il su pleurer ces morts cette année-là ? Possible. Ludwig le vit cet ancien ennemi demeurer à l'écart tout comme lui, perdant son regard là où il ne verrait rien qui pourrait lui bouleverser le cœur. L'Allemand aurait pu demeurer là, attendre la suite des événements et en n'être qu'un spectateur. Mais il choisit de prendre les devants, d'avancer vers cette nation qu'il avait tant brisé ici-même, à Verdun.

 

* * *

 

 

— Franz.

Francis eut un soubresaut, levant sur sur Ludwig le regard d'un somnambule qu'on vient d'arracher brusquement à son sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage français, un sourire tendu, hésitant comme lors du traité de l’Élysée. Traité qui n'avait pas permis une grande avancée dans les relations franco-allemandes : les deux nations se contentaient de marcher côte à côte, laissant la méfiance entre eux.

— Heureux de te voir Louis. (L'Allemand ne perçut aucune hypocrisie polie dans cette phrase, juste une profonde sincérité). Je sais combien ça doit être dur pour toi de venir ici, vraiment, je te remercie.

  
Ludwig serra la main tendue. Salutation formelle mais c'était bien là la preuve que le temps n'était plus où les deux nations ne savaient que se haïr.

  
— Toi aussi Franz, ça ne doit pas être facile de revenir. Revoir une blessure que je t'ai infligé...

Il dut se mordre la lèvre, ne pouvant pas parler davantage. Aborder le sujet était encore trop compliqué pour lui. Parce que derrière Verdun, il y avait tous les autres conflits les ayant opposé. Toutes les autres plaies qu'avaient infligées l'Allemagne à son voisin. Et la honte qui s'y collait, la difficulté de demander le pardon et de l'accepter.

Il y eut une pression plus ferme sur sa main. Il croisa le regard compatissant du Français. Aucune pitié dans ses yeux clairs, juste une compréhension née d'un lent rapprochement.

— Je sais, Louis, je sais. (Et la main continuait à serrer la sienne, en une étreinte amicale) C'est difficile pour chacun de nous.

Le sourire et le regard qui accompagnaient cette simple étreinte touchèrent l'Allemagne. Les temps avaient changé, et ce qui s'accomplissait aujourd'hui marquait une étape dans leur relation. Sans un mot, l'étreinte fut brisée et les nations suivirent leurs dirigeants. Côte à côté, les mains se frôlant à chaque pas.

 

* * *

 

 

Francis en avait connu des moments solennels, mais celui-ci était bien particulier, de ceux qui jamais ne se reproduiront. Il avait senti Ludwig se raidir à ses côtés, se forçant à ne pas montrer son émotion en entendant l'hymne allemand résonner autour d'eux. L'hymne allemand joué à Verdun. Le symbole était fort, et même Francis en était bouleversé. Auparavant ce chant était celui de l'ennemi. Dorénavant il était celui de l'allié, de l'ami. Par pudeur la France continua de regarder devant lui pour ne pas apercevoir les larmes allemandes. Même s'il les devinait que trop bien. Tout comme il devinait les siennes qui se bousculaient sous ses paupières, qu'il retenait difficilement.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant à la vue de l'improbable. A ce quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu dans la cérémonie, qui venait de naitre spontanément, sans calcul, venant droit du cœur. Devant lui, devant des centaines de personnes, le chancelier et le président se serraient la main. Improbable. Incroyable. Et la Marseillaise fut jouée, donnant toute sa force à la scène.

  
Francis voulut parler, montrer discrètement à Ludwig ce qui se passait. Il se rendit alors compte que sa main n'était plus libre. Il eut un regard pour cette main tenant la main allemande, ou était-ce cette dernière qui l'avait emprisonné quand il avait eu l'attention détournée ? Peu importait. Tacitement, ils avaient fait le même geste que leurs dirigeants. Francis écartait pour aujourd'hui la possibilité qu'ils avaient été influencés, qu'ils n'avaient fait que copier. Le geste était là. Un geste d'alliance.

Le Français sentit les larmes couler et ne chercha plus à les arrêter quand Ludwig se tourna vers lui, essayant de sourire malgré ses yeux embués. Il existait des moments dans l'Histoire où les nations lavaient le droit de laisser parler leurs émotions, leur part humaine.

Quand le président et le chancelier tournèrent le dos au monument qu'ils venaient d'honorer, leurs mains ne se tenaient plus. A l'inverse de la France et de l'Allemagne qui s'étaient à nouveau écartés de la foule, mais n'avaient nullement remarqué ce détail, tout entiers encore plongés dans l'émotion du moment. Ce fut Ludwig qui le remarque le premier. Il y eut de la gêne sur son visage, et dans sa voix quand il osa parler à son homologue.

— Franz, je crois que...

La fin de la phrase s'éteignit dans sa gorge à la vue de Francis le regardant, avec un sourire encore empreint des larmes versées tout à l'heure. Un sourire chaleureux, ouvert, confiant. Ludwig se tut, se ravisa de jeter un regard sur leurs mains unies. Il eut un sourire maladroit, lui qui ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments.

— Rien. Enfin, si. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu.

Francis laissa un bref silence s'installer. Non il ne dirait rien lui aussi sur ces mains liées l'une à l'autre, mieux que ne l'auraient fait deux mariés. Ce serait un de ces secrets qui font tout le charme d'une relation.

— Tu sais maintenant que ton peuple et toi serez toujours les bienvenus en France. Nous vous ouvrons grand les bras.

Un silence encore. Un sourire.

— Mon ami.


	14. Choc culturel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand les États-Unis découvrent la tradition purement britannique de l'heure du thé.

Comme à chaque réunion, tous les membres des Alliés étaient à l'heure, et seul le meneur était encore, et toujours, en retard. Tous les autres pays y étaient habitués, prenant leur mal en patience. Ivan avait mis de côté son aura meurtrière, mais chacun savait que si Alfred n'arrivait pas dans les minutes qui suivent, elle ressortirait bien assez vite. Comme s'il avait senti qu'on pensait à lui, l'américain ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser - un héros est toujours en retard, après tout - le jeune homme prit place sur son estrade, comme à l'accoutumée.  
  
— _Allright_. Nous voici pour la troisième... ou quatrième... Enfin, nous voici pour une nouvelle réunion qui va décider du sort de ces crétins de l'Axe.  
  
Aucun des membres de l'assemblée ne sourcilla. Depuis le temps que l'américain leur affirmait qu'ils allaient gagner la guerre et que rien ne jouait en leur faveur, ils n'y croyaient plus. Loin de se laisser abattre et avec toute sa fougue, Alfred présenta son nouveau plan de conquête. Francis avait déjà décroché, se tournant vers le britannique qui occupait la chaise à sa droite, pour tenter de trouver un sujet de discussion plus intéressant. Mais point d'anglais à sa droite ! Le français se tourna à gauche, point d'Arthur non plus. Ah oui. Il est vrai que ce dernier avait refusé de venir à la réunion et ce, pour une raison capitale. Toutefois, Francis se demandait si Alfred était au courant de l'absentéisme du britannique.  
  
Alfred continua de couvrir le tableau noir de flèches et autres symboles qui devaient expliquer son plan. Se retournant, empli de fierté, il demanda à l'assemblée son avis sur la question. Ses yeux tombèrent au même instant sur l'unique chaise vide.  
  
— Tiens, où est Arthur ?  
  
Wong et Russie se tournèrent de concert vers Francis. " Sales pays de l'est ", pensa le français, peu enclin à jouer les annonceurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Déjà que le britannique et l'américain ne s'entendaient plus depuis l'indépendance américaine, si en plus il devait rajouter de l'huile sur ce brasier...  
  
— Et bien, commença Francis, tâchant de choisir les mots exacts. A quelle heure as-tu fixé cette réunion aujourd'hui ?  
  
Alfred cligna des yeux, se demandant quel était le rapport entre l'heure de la réunion et l'absence d'Arthur.  
  
— A dix-sept heures, selon mes souvenirs.  
— Et que fait-on à cette heure-ci en Angleterre ? continua Francis, souhaitant que l'américain tire lui-même la conclusion.  
— … On fait de la broderie ?  
— Non.  
— On se torche la gueule dans un pub !  
— Non, mais tu n'es pas loin.  
  
Wong leva les yeux au ciel : cette réunion se transformait en une variante de jeu à questions. Que les Européens étaient immatures. Ivan riait derrière son écharpe, amusé par cette tournure. Alfred posa sa main gantée sur son menton, réfléchissant. Que pouvait faire un crétin comme Arthur à dix-sept heures ? Voyant que la situation n'avancerait pas, Francis vint à son secours.  
  
— En Angleterre, à cette heure précise, on prend le thé.  
— Quoi ? Cette boisson pour femmelettes que Wong sirote tout le temps, s'étonna Alfred en pointant du doigt le chinois.  
— Respecte mes traditions ! s'insurgea ce dernier, au bord de la déclaration de guerre.  
— Arthur est très à cheval sur ses traditions. L'heure du thé est sacré chez lui, tenta d'expliquer Francis.  
— Je vois. Sécher ma réunion pour une boisson stupide, cela mérite que j'aille m'expliquer avec lui...  
— Le thé n'est pas stupide, Amérique ! Continue et je me mets à insulter tes hamburgers !  
  
Mais les cris du chinois ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles d'Alfred qui avait déjà quitté la salle. Francis se demandait bien comment aller se passer cette " séance " d'explication avec le britannique : avec violence, cela était certain. Mais, tout compte fait, il était débarrassé d'une réunion ennuyeuse, alors où était le problème ? Les autres pays étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : Wong parlait de se détendre avec un thé, quant à Ivan il demeurait souriant, fomentant probablement une nouvelle tactique de sadisme. Les trois Alliés quittèrent à leur tour la salle de réunion, regagnant leurs pays respectifs.

 

* * *

  
  
L'anglais reposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, humant le doux parfum du thé. Du Earl Grey, pour être précis. Il choisissait toujours cette variété pour la traditionnelle heure du thé. Dire qu'en ce moment même les autres Alliés devaient subir la fougue de ce jeune américain stupide. En apprenant l'heure à laquelle la réunion avait été placée, Arthur s'était insurgé. Hors de question que l'heure du thé soit sacrifiée pour une réunion ! Surtout si elle était menée par un idiot comme Alfred.  
  
L'anglais reprit une gorgée de thé. Mener une réunion en pleine heure du thé, il n'y avait qu'un américain pour nier à ce point les traditions ancestrales ! Non, il ne devait pas s'énerver. Il avait du thé, des petits gâteaux disposés dans des plats argentés, eux-mêmes déposés sur des napperons. Tout était parfait. Alfred était loin d'ici à commander à une troupe de bras cassés, tout était pour le...  
  
— Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu as osé sécher _MA_ réunion pour un thé ?! hurla Alfred, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, marchant d'un pas décidé jusqu'à Arthur assis dans son fauteuil. On est en guerre, idiot ! Tu comprends çà ?! En gue-r-re.  
— Même en temps de guerre, l'ennemi a toujours respecté l'heure du thé, souligna Arthur. Alors respecte-le toi aussi, en tant qu'allié, ou je m'engage avec l'Axe.  
— Tu ne ferais pas çà.  
  
Néanmoins l'américain était parcouru par le doute : qui sait ce que pouvait faire un anglais quand on le cherchait de trop près. Arthur profita de ce doute pour prendre de sa main libre un petit gâteau qu'il croqua du bout des dents.  
  
— Tâche seulement de ne pas me pousser à cet extrémité, conclut l'anglais en avalant son morceau de biscuit.  
— Tortionnaire... lâcha Alfred en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.  
  
L'américain s'empara d'une poignée de gâteaux qu'il jeta dans sa bouche, les mastiquant avec bruit. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel manque de savoir-vivre et de dignité. Alors qu'Alfred allait à nouveau se servir, l'anglais lui retira les plats des mains.  
  
— On ne mange pas ces gâteaux sans prendre de thé.  
— Tu veux parler de ton eau chaude ?  
  
Arthur eut un air offusqué. Traiter le thé britannique d'eau chaude était aussi insultant que considérer que le foie gras français n'était qu'un vulgaire pâté. Il était temps que cet américain apprenne le sens profond de la cérémonie de thé. A ne pas confondre avec celle accomplie par Wong et Kiku, même si Arthur appréciait de ne pas être le seul à porter un respect au thé.  
  
— C'est du Earl Grey, l'un des meilleurs thés qu'il soit. Je ne te laisserais pas toucher aux gâteaux tant que tu n'auras pas pris une tasse de thé.  
— C'est obligatoire ? demanda l'américain avec une moue de dégout.  
— C'est la tradition.  
  
Alfred haussa les épaules. Les autres pays avaient des coutumes bien étranges. Se rejetant dans le sofa, jambes croisées, il regarda le britannique verser la boisson dans une tasse qu'il avait ramené de la cuisine. Une vague odeur de bergamote lui chatouilla les narines. Un rire manqua de le secouer en prenant la tasse que lui tendait Arthur : il devait avoir l'air fin avec cette porcelaine digne d'une dinette d'enfants. Un coup d’œil vers le britannique lui fit voir ce dernier sirotant sa tasse, petit doigt levé. Ri-di-cu-le.  
  
Déposant la soucoupe qui le gênait, l'américain prit la tasse et avala cul-sec le contenu. Grosse erreur. Le thé était des plus corsés, manquant de l'étouffer avec son trop-plein d'amertume. N'ayant aucune boisson pour calmer la brûlure (parce qu'en plus, ce thé était bouillant !), Alfred courut vers la cuisine. Demeurant sur son fauteuil, Arthur se laissait aller à un rire discret. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait prouver à Alfred que le thé, le véritable thé anglais était une boisson d'hommes...  
  
— Et encore _my darling_ , clama Arthur avec une ironie mordante, tu n'as pas goûté à mon café. Aussi puissant que la vodka russe.  
— Je ne veux pas imaginer ! répondit Alfred, de la cuisine.

 

Le britannique soupira de bonheur. C'était bien la première fois que l'heure du thé lui apportait une telle satisfaction.


	15. Le déchirement d'un adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était fini : il avait tout perdu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fic se situe durant le Traité de Paris de 1763, traité qui mit fin à la guerre de Sept Ans qui opposa la France à l'Angleterre. En échange d'une paix entre les deux pays, la France doit donner le Canada à l'Angleterre. En version Hetalia, cela aurait pu donner une partage de garde d'enfants entre parents divorcés.

Il avait perdu. L'avocat s'était déjà retiré, ne voulant pas rester davantage sous l'emprise de la honte de ne pas avoir sauvé son client. Francis n'avait pas bougé depuis que le jugement était tombé. Il avait déjà perdu la guerre, courbé l'échine devant Arthur. Et voilà que celui-ci lui retirait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, sans le moindre scrupule. Il avait déjà perdu des dizaines de fois contre le britannique, il s'y était même habitué se disant que c'était de cette façon que, de l'autre côté de la Manche, on exprimait son affection envers quelqu'un. Mais ce qu'Arthur venait de commettre, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner. S'il lui avait arraché le cœur pour le piétiner sous sa botte, sa douleur aurait été bien plus supportable.

Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant ce britannique qui en profiterait pour se moquer de sa faiblesse. Mais lui au moins il avait des sentiments ! Lui il savait ce que c'était que d'aimer, et la douleur que pouvait provoquer une séparation. Refoulant ses larmes Francis se tourna vers ce petit être qui lui manquait déjà. Le garçon le fixait de ses immenses yeux bleus, ne comprenant pas la tragédie qui venait de se jouer. Dire qu'il ne verrait plus ce regard plein de naïveté se poser sur lui, qu'il n'apercevrait plus ce visage sourire, barbouillé de crème quand il essayait de lui apprendre la cuisine. C'était si cruel de lui retirer cet enfant de sa vie.

— Matthew, on rentre à la maison.

Le ton d'Arthur sonnait comme un ordre. Alfred accroché à une de ses mains, il tendait celle qu'il avait encore de libre vers Matthew. Ce dernier regardait tour à tour ses deux parents; Francis gardait la tête baissé, tâchant de ne pas craquer avant qu'ils soient tous partis. Ah il était beau l'ancien révolutionnaire à ne plus savoir tenir tête devant son ennemi le plus ancien !

Voyant que Francis ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'il parte sans lui, Matthew accepta la main d'Arthur qui l'amena avec la satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé son bien. Arrivé à quelques pas des portes de la salle de jugement, des pas précipités se firent entendre. Matthew se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage. Des bras saisirent son petit corps, le soulevant du sol. Son visage se retrouva noyé dans des cheveux blonds dont l'odeur lui manquerait dans quelques temps. Comprenant peut-être inconsciemment toute la tristesse du geste de son " père ", le garçon rendit l'étreinte paternel.

Une main pressa l'épaule du français qui leva la tête. Arthur lui accorda un sourire de pitié, le premier qui le lui avait jamais offert durant leur relation de rivaux. Ce qui n'empêcha son côté cynique de reprendre le dessus.

— Sois bon joueur, Francis. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force pour te rappeler que tu as perdu.

Le français acquiesça sans réelle conviction, reposant son " fils " au sol. Pensant que le petit allait pleurer en comprenant qu'il ne le reverrait plus, le français eut la faiblesse de lui faire une promesse. Une promesse qu'il n'était pas certain lui-même de tenir.

— Je viendrais te voir pour les vacances, d'accord Matthew ? Et prends garde à la cuisine d'Arthur, souffla-t-il d'un ton plus bas, s'il essaye de t'empoisonner, appelle-moi.

Matthew étouffa un rire tandis que le britannique, qui avait tout entendu, eut un reniflement de mépris. Le français ne savait pas apprécier sa gastronomie à sa juste valeur. Reprenant Matthew par la main, Arthur quitta la salle, tirant presque derrière lui le petit canadien qui saluait Francis. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol quand il entendit la porte se refermer à grand fracas. Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol.


	16. Comment surprendre l'ennemi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lors de la Révolution française et du règne de Napoléon, les Polonais furent alliés de la France et le protégèrent lors de sa retraite de la campagne de Russie.

Il avait été fou de laisser cet homme le guider dans ce désert de glace. La souffrance de l'armée française – de _son_ armée – lui tirait des larmes qui gelaient ses paupières. La Russie ne les avait pas détruit, toutefois elle avait envoyé le Général Winter pour les achever. Ils avaient perdus la guerre, et leur honneur. Car quoi de pire pour un empereur et la nation qu'il servait, que de fuir le terrain ? Déclarer forfait. Admettre qu'on n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour avoir raison. C'était décevant.

Francis n'osait même plus regarder ce qui restait de son armée. Ce n'étaient plus que de maigres humains se trainant dans la poudreuse, gémissant de douleur. Il était plus que certain que moins de la moitié de la troupe n'arriverait pas jusqu'aux terres françaises. Chaque homme qui s'écroulait dans la neige était un coup dans le corps de la France.

Une agitation se fit sentir, créant un frisson dans l'échine de Francis qui stoppa son cheval. Parmi le blanc aveuglant, une flamme blonde se dessina tel une bougie qu'on venait d'allumer. Image d'une chaleur que plus aucun d'eux ne ressentait depuis le début de la guerre. Il sentit sans les voir, les regards incrédules des soldats – et celui de Napoléon vissé derrière lui – devant la tenue de celui qui les rejoignait, flanqué de ses propres troupes qu'il avait mis au service de la France. Francis s'étonna d'avoir un sourire alors que tant de souffrance sourdait en lui. Jamais, ni lui, ni ses hommes, n'arriveraient à se faire aux esthétiques vestimentaires de la Pologne.

Le cheval de Feliks stoppa devant le sien. Le vent faisait froufrouter les pans de la robe que portait la Pologne aujourd'hui. C'était à se demander comment la Nation pouvait se battre dans une telle tenue. Néanmoins certains secrets valaient d'être conservés sous serrure. S'il n'avait pas connu la véritable identité de la Pologne, Francis aurait peut-être eu une pointe d'attirance pour ce portrait de femme blonde, au visage rougi par le froid, seulement couvert d'un lourd manteau de fourrure comme protection.

— La traversée va être plus ardue que prévue, la Russie nous talonne de près. C'est totalement pas drôle.

Saleté de destin. Réprimant des jurons, la France jeta un regard vers son dirigeant. L'empereur était en proie à une telle réflexion qu'il préféra tourner dos à sa nation, pour ne pas être influencé. Là était le souci d'être nation : on demeurait esclave des décisions de ses dirigeants. Se mordant sa lèvre rendue sèche par le froid, Francis ne pouvait qu'attendre la suite des évènements. Sentant Feliks lui tirer la manche, il croisa le regard polonais.

— J'ai une idée super géniale, qui va faire perdre tout ses moyens à Russie, totalement baba il va être !

 

* * *

 

 

Effectivement la Russie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en arrivant, croyant que la neige le rendait fou – après tout il avait une dent contre cet élément hivernal. Que Pologne ressemble à une femme, cela il était habitué. Mais que la France soit paré de la même façon, çà non. Surtout que ce qui sur le corps androgyne de Feliks pouvait lui donner des allures de jeune demoiselle qui n'avait pas encore ses formes féminines, sur Francis lui donnait des airs... étranges. De dos avec les boucles blondes, par une soirée obscure, l'illusion aurait été meilleure.

Ce genre de réflexions n'aurait jamais du être menée devant des ennemis. Trop occupé à s'étonner de ce renversement de situation, la Russie n'avait donné aucun ordre à ses hommes qui finirent éparpillés par les troupes françaises et polonaises. Le temps qu'Ivan reprenne conscience, son armée ressemblait à un château de cartes mis en branle par un courant d'air. Les silhouettes de la Pologne et de la France étaient déjà loin à l'horizon, seules les teintes éclatantes de leurs robes discernables sur la neige.

— Feliks votre idée était brillante. Mais sans vouloir vous vexer, je crois que – atcha ! - la robe ne soit guère réchauffante avec ce genre de climat.  
— Dès qu'on sera rentré chez moi, je te ferais un truc bien chaud. Tu vas totalement aimer !


	17. La chasse de l'empereur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survivre à l'hiver russe peut être difficile même pour Ivan. Heureusement sa sœur est là pour l'aider.

Dans une ambiance de fin du monde, il attendait que quelqu'un d'autre ose briser le silence. Ivan ne voyait que la neige à perte de vue, linceul montrant la maigreur des arbres morts. La neige, traitresse qui masquait les animaux aussi blancs qu'elle. Si la neige n'était pas là, il verrait les proies et il pourrait se nourrir convenablement. Il était encore une jeune nation, et sa seule force était sa formidable résistance au froid. Il était un empereur aux cheveux pâlis par le manque de soleil, assis sur un trône de glace.

Mais l'empereur avait faim. Cruellement faim. Sa jeune sœur – au visage aussi blanc que la neige où elle était née – lui avait dit d'attendre, chose qu'il faisait. Elle lui donnait rarement d'ordre, voire jamais. Il était l'aîné, il jouissait donc de la suprématie de son rang. Même sa sœur aînée – si chaleureuse que cela le rendait malade – lui obéissait, pas aussi aveuglement que la plus jeune mais avec autant de ferveur. Car il était l'empereur et elle ses fidèles servantes, plus fidèles que n'importe quel chien bien éduqué.  
Ivan aperçut Natalia, sa robe noire était la seule couleur visible à la ronde, ses cheveux aussi pâles que les siens se fondaient dans la neige. Elle courait après une tache blanche mouvante.

Il prit le fusil qui reposait contre lui, arme qui semblait massive sur sa jeune épaule d'adolescent – il était une nation encore jeune – mais dont il connaissait le maniement par cœur. Il visa et tira. La détonation résonna dans ses oreilles, et il sentit la vive brûlure de la balle quand elle toucha sa cible. Ou crut la ressentir tant son attention était focalisée sur sa proie. Sa nourriture.

Natalia ramassa le corps encore chaud, et l'amena à son frère. Celui-ci l'observa sans l'ombre d'un sourire, son visage encore figé par la glace de son berceau. Sa bouche eut même un pli boudeur.

— Encore du lapin ? J'aurais préféré de l'ours, y a plus de viande.

L'ours avait un goût âcre, et c'était un animal puissant. Le tuer c'était démontrer la supériorité qu'on avait sur un animal pouvant devenir dangereux. Natalia ne dit rien, sachant que si elle tentait de conforter un avis contraire, elle serait puni comme il se doit. L'empereur n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise. Ivan prit le lapin par les oreilles – regrettant qu'il ne lui reste pas un peu de vie pour voir sa réaction – et eut un mouvement de menton vers sa sœur.

— Chasse mieux. Je veux du gibier. Pas un casse-croûte.  
— Bien, grand frère.

La robe noire de Natalia disparut sous les flocons qui tombaient. Ivan jura. Il haïssait cette neige qui brouillait sa vision : si une bête apparaissait il ne la verrait que lorsqu'elle se trouverait sur lui. Autrement dit, trop tard pour réagir. Ses mains se resserrent autour de la crosse de son fusil. Il n'existait plus que le son de son cœur qui battait.

Il l'entendit bien avant de le voir. Sa silhouette massive projetait une ombre de cauchemar sur la neige qu'il envoya voler avec ses pattes. Le fusil encore chaud fut remis sur son épaule. Il attendit. L'ours courait dans sa direction, mais ne le voyait pas. Son attention était focalisée sur la robe noire qui bougeait devant lui, et sur le couteau brillant tendu dans sa direction.

Le tir déchira l'air. L'ours vacilla, regarda la plaie où s'est logée la balle. Un autre tir l'atteignit, faisant jaillir du sang de sa gorge en même temps qu'un grognement caverneux. Le couteau de Natalia plongeait dans l'amas de graisse, cherchant les organes vitaux, ne voulant pas abîmer le repas. Le sang s'éparpillait en gouttes scintillantes, cassant la blancheur si parfaite du sol.

L'ours s'affaissa, d'un bloc. Ivan sentit le sol trembler sous le poids de l'animal, désormais mort. Pour la première fois, il regarda sa sœur, au visage couvert du sang de sa victime.

— Bien joué. Tu as fait un excellent travail.

Dans le cœur de Natalia, une flamme venait de naître.


	18. Chasse aux bonbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Kirkland, alias Sealand, a disparu lors d'une réunion mondiale. Berwald le cherche partout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katioucha est le nom fandom d'Ukraine.

Katioucha jeta un œil aux alentours, ôtant lentement la sucrerie de son emballage en froissant le moins possible le papier. Calant la sucette entre ses dents, la jeune femme roula le papier en boule et le lança vers la poubelle la plus proche. La boulette heurta la corbeille. Mauvais lancer. Mais se lever pour mettre le papier dans la poubelle risquait d'alerter les nations. Veillant toujours à ce que sa sucette demeure calée dans sa bouche – la protubérance formée sur sa joue non visible par les autres occupants de la pièce – Katioucha fit mine de s'intéresser au sujet du jour. Qui lui était inconnu.

— Hep hep, Katya, tu veux bien me passer un bonbon ? murmura une petite voix.

Peter tirait la manche de Katioucha. Il avait glissé jusqu'au siège de l'Ukraine en se faufilant sous la table : dans ces moments, il appréciait d'être encore un enfant. Relevant la tête pour ne pas qu'on remarque la présence de Peter, la jeune femme fouilla dans sa poche et fit glisser quelques sucreries dans la main tendue de Peter. Le garçon repartit en rampant jusqu'à son siège.

Mais l'absence de Peter avait déjà alerté ses " parents ". Tino s'était tourné vers son " fils " pour lui demander s'il ne s'ennuyait pas, et ne préférait pas rentrer à la maison – se doutant de la réponse négative – et ne trouva à la place de Peter que son chapeau de marin. Étouffant le cri de mère possessive ayant perdu son rejeton, Tino tapota l'épaule de Berwald jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se tourne vers lui.

— Peter n'est plus là..., souffla Tino, tâchant de garder un ton calme.

La nouvelle transforma le visage de la Suède en une expression de pure colère, tellement effrayante que Tino se sentit rapetisser. D'un coup sec Berwald se leva de son siège, faisant taire Alfred qui se demandait pourquoi on l'interrompait. Mais le Suédois n'eut aucun regard pour l'Américain, et se tourna d'un bloc vers son voisin de chaise, Niels.

— Où P'ter ?

Niels ne daigna pas relever la tête pour répondre, continuant à observer avec ravissement les gravures faites dans le bois de la table lors des réunions précédentes.

— Sais rien. T'as qu'à le surveiller mieux, ton môme. Tiens, j'ai voulu dessiner quoi là ? J'devais être bourré ce jour-là.  
— J'ai entendu le nom de mon frère, vint déclarer Arthur en se rapprochant des nordiques. J'ai déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir aux réunions tant qu'il ne serait pas une nation.

Deux prunelles de glace se plantèrent sur lui, tels des dards. La si fière United Kingdom se vit reculer de quelques pas. Berwald était effrayant par nature, mais quand il était en mode " père protecteur recherche fils perdu " c'était mille fois pire. Sans ménagement, le Suédois fouilla la salle de fond en comble, allant même jusqu'à soulever les sièges qu'occupaient les autres nations.

— 'ter ? P'ter, t'où ?  
— Veuillez reposer cette chaise, hurla Roderich tenu si haut par le Suédois que Mariazell touchait le plafond.

L'Autriche retrouva le plancher (" Seigneur, merci ") mais ses voisins subissaient le même sort. Tout le monde croyait que la Suède aurait l'audace de tenir toute l'assemblée responsable de la disparition de Peter, quand la voix du garçon se fit entendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, papa ?

Reposant le siège de la Russie (" Grand frère ! Il a osé toucher grand frère ! Grand frère, je suis là ! "), Berwald plia sa grande taille pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son " fils ". Sans son chapeau, Peter ressemblait à son frère Arthur en version réduite. Sa sucette à la cerise sur les lèvres, le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Tu as perdu quelque chose d'important ?  
— Cr'ais que t'vais 'paru.

Peter rit aux éclats, et se pencha à l'oreille de son " père " pour lui confier qu'il était parti demander des bonbons à Katioucha. Les bonbons de Tata Ukraine sont si bons !

— Elle m'en a donné plein, tiens !

Peter tendit des sucettes, des friandises, des caramels, des pâtes de fruits qui tâchaient de sucre ses mains. Berwald prit une des sucettes, frotta les cheveux du garçon de sa main aussi grosse que la tête de Peter, et le ramena à son siège. Tino prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le grondant d'être parti sans avoir rien dit.

Malgré l'incident, la réunion reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peter suçotait bruyamment sa sucette, mordillant et croquant les bouts de sucre. Berwald finit par se laisser tenter par la friandise, goûtant à la sucette offerte par son " fils ". Citron. Laissant son regard errer sur l'assemblée, il vit une autre personne déguster une sucrerie. Sa sucette à la cerise sur les lèvres, Katioucha lui sourit.


	19. Activités saisonnières

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ceci est le résultat d'un même diffusé sur Livejournal. Le but était d'écrire sur un couple ou un duo, et de lui associer une activité saisonnière.

**Russie + Biélorussie - Nettoyer le salon du jardin  
**

 

L'hiver touchait à sa fin, et malgré la neige qui étouffait toute trace de vie, quelques pousses de verdure se montraient, promesses d'un temps plus clément. Elles étaient encore fragiles, néanmoins Ivan voyait en elles l'espoir d'un soleil radieux qui réchaufferait ces terres transies. C'est ainsi que bien avant l'arrivée du printemps, la Russie décida de procéder à un grand ménage. Donnant ses directives aux pays baltes – dont il nomma Toris le responsable, ce qui effraya la pauvre Lituanie – il se donna lui-même la tâche de s'occuper des alentours de la maison. Il pourrait ainsi voir où il commencerait ses plantations de tournesols dès que la neige aurait fondue.

Prenant comme commis de tâches un balai et une paire de moufles, Ivan sortit sur la terrasse qui servait de salon lors des beaux jours. La neige recouvrait tables et chaises, mais Ivan était bien décidé à chasser cette odieuse ennemie.

— Grand frère.

La Russie stoppa net ce qu'elle était en train de faire – retourner la table pour en faire tomber la neige – en entendant cette voix qui le terrifiait, jusque dans ses cauchemars. Le grand et puissant Ivan eut même un cri de peur quand les bras de sa sœur se nouèrent autour de son corps. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur que Natalia sorte son fidèle couteau pour le retenir près d'elle. N'ayant comme arme qu'un balai défraichi, Ivan lâcha la table qui résonna contre le sol, prit le balai posé contre le mur proche et le fourra de force dans les mains de Natalia.

— Grand frère veut que je balaye la terrasse ?  
— Oui, çà me ferait _très_ plaisir.

Les talents de comédiens de la Russie devaient être d'un haut niveau pour que Natalia y croit dur comme fer, et lance un regard émerveillé à son frère. Ivan ne relâcha sa tension que lorsque les mains de la Biélorussie ne le touchèrent plus, et que Natalia balaya la terrasse avec une frénésie pareille à celle de Toris quand il faisait le ménage. Un jour elle arriverait à mettre en action son envie de ne faire qu'un avec la Russie. Chassant cette prémonition déplaisante, Ivan ramassa la table, ôtant les portions de neige qui s'y étaient accrochés avant de la replacer à l'endroit. Il fit de même pour les chaises qui l'encerclaient, laissant tout de même la place au balai manié par Natalia.

— Natalia, fini de tout balayer, je reviens.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, chassant la neige avec la même hargne qu'elle mettait pour empêcher toute armée de toucher à son frère. Quand plus aucune neige ne tâcha la terrasse, la jeune femme embrassa les environs du regard. Pourquoi son cher frère n'était-il pas revenu ? Natalia regarda la table cruellement découverte sans nappe. Une idée jaillit dans son esprit, et elle partit bien vite à l'intérieur.

Le théâtre du ménage post-hivernal fut alors déserté durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Natalia revienne, faisant claquer un long tissu dans les airs. Avec des gestes presque doux pour sa personne, elle étala le tissu sur la table, la dotant ainsi d'une nappe d'un bleu nuit. Si elle était aussi expressive que sa sœur, Natalia aurait applaudit devant son ouvrage. Les pas de son frère la firent se redresser, attendant une parole de son " dieu ".

— Tu as bien travaillé Natalia, je suis fier de-.

Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur la nappe de fortune, et il reconnut rapidement dans ce tissu une des robes de la Biélorussie. Il allait faire remarquer à sa propriétaire qu'on n'utilise pas ses vêtements comme nappe, mais il se doutait déjà de sa réaction. Natalia hurlerait que son frère ne l'aimait pas, et dans ce cas, elle pouvait devenir violente et dangereuse – pour lui. Encore une fois, ses talents d'acteur servirent pour sauver sa cause.

— C'est très... original. Et... charmant.

Natalia murmura un " Grand frère " en se blottissant contre celui qu'elle aimait tant. Ivan ne bougea plus d'un cil, priant pour que Toris vienne le délivrer.

* * *

 

**Seychelles + UK - Planter des fleurs  
**

Seychelles haïssait son nouveau " maître ". Arthur était bien moins cordial et serviable que Francis, et la traitait comme un simple bien – il était même à deux doigts de lui enfiler un collier attaché à une laisse pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre lui. Seychelles le détestait, et sa haine s'amplifia quand Arthur revint de ses contrées avec des gousses et des graines de fleurs qu'il voulait la forcer à planter sur son île.

— Mes terres ne seront pas une Nouvelle-Angleterre, grinça la jeune fille en lançant le carton de graines.

Arthur rattrapa le paquet en plein vol, jetant un regard noir à Seychelles qui le lui retourna. Sa colonie ne lui obéirait pas, même après des siècles d'asservissement.

— Je vous proposer d'améliorer la beauté de cet ilot, et vous me renvoyez dans les roses, ingrate ?  
— Si ces fleurs sont à l'image de votre cuisine, elles doivent être d'une laideur qui se rapporte à votre figure.

Arthur fronça ses sourcils (" Cesse de les prendre pour des chenilles, _froggie_ ! "), et plissa la bouche. Nul doute que Francis avait du inculquer à cette âme malléable – en plus d'une connaissance des fables de la Fontaine – des idées de révoltes contre les autorités établies. Levant un menton méprisant et digne, Arthur tourna dos à cette nation ignorante.

— Soit, je m'occuperais de cette tâche moi-même.

La porte n'eut pas le temps de claquer que Seychelles se rua derrière Arthur, bien décidée à l'empêcher de commettre ce crime.

— Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que je mette mes ravissantes fleurs anglaises sur vos terres, glissa Arthur avec un sourire fier et narquois.

Seychelles eut une moue d'enfant fâché, reposa le paquet de graines dans le carton pour se saisir d'une petite pelle.

— Seuls les imbéciles se confortent dans leurs idées.

Arthur haussa les épaules, reprenant sa tâche, les mains emplies de terre jusque sous les ongles. Seychelles avait fini par plier en voyant les photographies des fleurs sur les sachets de graines. Leurs couleurs l'avaient ravies, et elle avait poussé Arthur à ce que le champ de fleurs soit à l'image de son drapeau. Ainsi, vu du ciel, on saurait que cette île appartenait aux Seychelles. Arthur aurait préféré représenter l'Union Jack – un autre jour peut-être, ou sur une autre île des Seychelles.

— On a encore pour longtemps, monsieur Kirklaaaand ?  
— Nous n'avons commencer que depuis cinq heures. Un bon travail se doit d'être long et épuisant.

Tout ce que n'aimait pas Seychelles. La jeune fille soupira, les bras rompus de fatigue. Elle n'aimait pas travailler. Demeurer allongé sur la plage était plus reposant. Mais quand on est une colonie britannique, on doit stopper ses illusions. Une main ferme lui donna un coup sur la nuque.

— Debout Seychelles. Si vous voulez votre drapeau botanique, il faut le mériter !

Seychelles tourna dos à Arthur, continuant à planter les graines. Entre ses dents elle lâcha un " tortionnaire " qu'Arthur entendit clairement, mais fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

 

* * *

 

**Suède + Danemark - Prendre un bain de minuit dans l'océan  
**

Toute nation, même non nordique, savait que la Suède et le Danemark ne pouvaient pas se voir sans se taper dessus – un peu comme la Hongrie et la Prusse, mais là la violence était produite de chaque côté du ring, et non par une seule personne. La fureur qui les liait bien mieux que n'importe quelle alliance avait encore fait des siennes. Ils étaient couverts de sang, le sien et celui de la nation ennemie, et avaient fini par s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, tâchant de reprendre un peu de leurs forces avant de recommencer leur duel.

— Tiens, il fait déjà nuit, s'étonna Danemark en observant le ciel. J'ai jamais été doué pour me battre en aveugle. Faudra qu'on remette la suite à demain, Berwald.

Silence de la Suède, ce qui équivalait à une affirmation. Danemark étira ses bras, faisant craquer plusieurs os qui suppliaient leur propriétaire d'être plus clément envers eux. Se grattant le dos, la nation finit par prendre conscience de son état. Norvège allait encore lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le sang qui tâchait les vêtements, façon muette de critiquer son comportement. Réaction qui faisait toujours tiquer Danemark.

— Bon, je vais me laver.

Berwald ne dit rien, pensant tout simplement que le danois allait se décrasser la figure. Il révisa son jugement quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de vêtements qu'on laissait tomber sur le sol. Le suédois regarda la pile, puis la silhouette du danois qui partait vers la mer glaciale du Nord. Il n'avait pas... Si. L'imbécile. Le front de la Suède rencontra sa main. N'empêche, s'il profitait de la situation ? Il faut peu de temps à Berwald pour se saisir du paquet de linge et repartir avec comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le danois le remarque, malgré l'obscurité. Ni que – nu comme un ver – il soit parti se baigner avec sa hache.

— Berwald, au pied ! Tout de suite !

Bien évidemment la Suède ne l'écoute pas continue à courir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une hache le fauche, une pointe de sa lame plantée dans son épaule. Le danois le tire jusqu'à l'eau, lui arrache tous les vêtements – les siens et ceux du suédois avant de lancer Berwald dans l'eau.

— Elle est bonne ?

Question qui n'attend pas de réponse. Quelques secondes après, Berwald agrippe son ennemi par les cheveux, le ramenant à l'eau. S'ensuit une lutte aquatique où, malgré la nuit, on suppose que le sang va teinter l'onde.

Le lendemain vit les deux nations nordiques emmitouflées dans d'épaisses couvertures, les pieds plongés dans des bassines d'eau chaude. Il n'est jamais bon de se baigner dans une eau glacée, en pleine nuit qui plus est (et surtout sans vêtements). Mais aucun ne voulait avouer les dessous de l'affaire, par orgueil ou fierté. Mais les multiples questions de Tino finirent par avoir raison de leurs volontés.

— Vous avez attrapé froid en prenant un bain de minuit ? Ce qui veut dire que...

Berwald secoua vivement la tête : Tino ne devait pas penser que lui et Danemark avaient agis comme des... Parce que çà ne s'était pas passé ainsi, et que çà ne se passerait jamais ainsi.

— Na, Tino, balise pas. Berwald et moi on s'est juste déchiré la tronche.  
— 'ui.

Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord.

 

* * *

 

**Seychelles + Canada - Regarder un feu d'artifice  
**

 

Seychelles était pratiquement aussi ignorante que Kiku sur les coutumes occidentales, mais la colonisation sous le régime de Francis, puis d'Arthur, lui avaient permis de combler ses lacunes. Oh il n'y avait pas que de belles choses dans tout cet apprentissage, surtout avec le britannique qui la considérait comme sa propriété. Néanmoins il y avait aussi des coutumes intéressantes, glanées de par le monde et que les autres nations s'étaient appropriées. Dont les feux d'artifices. Seychelles les avait mis en place sur ses îles quand elle apprit que cela effrayait Arthur – Hong Kong en avait été le précurseur.

Mais un festival de feux d'artifices sans personne avec qui les partager, hormis son propre peuple, perdait de son charme. La jeune fille avait donc invité les – rares – nations proche d'elle. Hormis Arthur bien évidemment, quoique le voir trembler de peur devant des fusées colorées aurait valu le coup. A la soirée proprement dite, la jeune nation n'accueillit que l'unique individu qui avait répondu à son invitation. Loin de le prendre mal, elle se considéra chanceuse d'avoir eu une réponse, même unique.

— Merci d'être venu Francis, s'exclama-t-elle après les embrassades d'usage.

Elle sourit en songeant à la mine dégoutée qu'aurait eu Arthur devant la scène. Néanmoins elle leva un sourcil intrigué en voyant quelque chose bouger derrière la France. Croisant ce regard curieux, Francis prit ce visage mystérieux que l'Angleterre prenait pour une invitation non dissimulée à la débauche.

— J'ai pensé à amener quelqu'un pour les festivités. Cela fait longtemps que je veux te le présenter. _Matthieu_ , ne fais pas le timide...

Agrippant le Canada par les épaules, Francis le poussa devant lui. Le pauvre enfant se sentait mal à l'aise, peu habitué à ce qu'on se souvienne de son existence. La plupart du temps quand on le voyait, on le prenait pour son frère et ce quiproquo jouait toujours contre lui. Il s'attendit donc à ce que Seychelles se jette sur lui, ongles sortis pour lui griffer le visage. Ou qu'elle le snobe, ignorant le visiteur impromptu qu'il était. Le Canada poussa un cri quand la jeune fille se jeta sur lui. Non pour le tuer, mais pour le saluer avec une ferveur auquel Matthew n'était pas habitué. Le garçon respira plus amplement quand Seychelles daigna enfin le lâcher le cou. La jeune fille lui agrippait la main, secouant son bras avec vigueur.

— Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Matt' ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! .. C'est bien comme çà qu'on dit en France ? demanda-t-elle à celui qui était le plus à même de lui répondre.

Francis acquiesça, sourire aux lèvres. Les premières impressions que Seychelles avait de son Matthieu, étaient pour le moins positifs. Cette douce jeune fille des îles avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui vivre et s'amuser, pauvre princesse esseulée. Et le Canada était le candidat idéal pour ce poste. Bien mieux que son frère bien trop fier aux yeux de Francis depuis quelques années.

Bras dessus bras dessous, Seychelles mena ses invités jusqu'à la portion de plage qu'elle avait réservé rien que pour eux. Les feux seraient lancés depuis d'immenses radeaux disposés assez loin pour éviter les embrasements. Seychelles s'était déjà assise sur le sable, ôtant ses sandales pour enfouir ses orteils dans le sable encore chaud. Bien malgré lui Matthew se retrouva coincé entre son " paternel " et la jeune fille. Cette dernière était loin de le laisser en paix.

— Tu es déjà venu par ici ?  
— Oh euh non... Je ne sors pas souvent de chez moi. Et ici c'est très différent de mon pays. Chez moi il y a de la neige en hiver.

Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir dit autant de mots à la suite. Seychelles écarquilla les yeux, poussant un petit cri de ravissement.

— Je pourrais venir voir un jour ? Enfin, si tu m'invites bien sûr.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Une nation demandait à venir chez lui, et cela pour une raison autre que de lui demander un remboursement ou une mise au point de son gouvernement ? Matthew en perdit ses mots. Balbutiant une suite de sons incompréhensibles, son ridicule ne parut pas aux yeux de son interlocutrice. Les premiers feux avaient éclatés, masquant ses paroles dans le bruit d'explosion. Seychelles se leva d'un bond, poussant des cris pour montrer sa joie. Elle poussa Matthew à faire de même, et ce dernier se surprit à l'accompagner, hurlant les couleurs des feux et des " oooh " enthousiastes. Dans leur dos, Francis croisait les doigts sur une possible union Canada / Seychelles.

 

* * *

 

**Prusse + Hongrie - Se rouler dans un tas de feuilles mortes  
**

 

Dire qu'il haïssait l'Autriche serait un euphémisme. Avouer qu'il rêvait de le réduire à sang n'était plus très loin de sa pensée. Aujourd'hui aucun mot n'aurait pu dépeindre sa fureur avec précision. Le râteau qu'il serrait entre ses doigts aurait gémi de douleur s'il avait été doué de parole comme dans les contes. Tout simplement parce que l'Autriche tenait encore debout et que la Prusse n'était plus rien, Roderich lui avait ordonné de s'occuper des feuilles mortes. Comme s'il y avait eu écrit sur le front de l'albinos " Serviteur toujours disponible aux bons soins de Monsieur Edelstein ".

— Je le hais, je le hais...

Les jardins du manoir étaient immenses, et il ne venait que d'en nettoyer un cinquième. Soupirant, maugréant, insultant son tortionnaire, Gilbert partit terminer sa tâche. Celles d'Hercule n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ôtant les feuilles mortes de sous un arbre imposant – chêne ? érable ? Il s'en fichait – Gilbert menait son travail avec autant de conviction et de sérieux qu'il put. Roderich serait bien capable de le punir par une corvée d'épluchages de pommes de terre s'il ne faisait pas son travail correctement.

Quand il sentit une feuille tomber sur lui, il l'ôta de ses cheveux, la rajoutant au tas qu'il formait peu à peu. Au bout de la cinquième feuille, il commença à avoir un doute. Certes c'était l'automne, mais aucun vent ne soufflait. Quand il reçut un déluge de feuilles orangées, rougeoyantes et jaunies, il leva les yeux.

— 'Tain Eli', qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu espionnes pour le compte de ton aristocrate ?

La Hongrie était assise à califourchon sur une branche (" N'essaye même pas de chercher à regarder sous ses jupons, Gilbo. Elle se doutera de quelque chose "), avec ce sourire qui disait à la Prusse de se méfier davantage d'elle que de son ex-époux.

— Non. Je m'ennuyais et je voulais voir si tu pouvais prétendre au poste de jardinier.  
— Je fais ce sale boulot que par bonté de cœur pour l'aristo' !

Elizaveta hocha vaguement la tête d'un air de dire " Comme si j'allais te croire ". Descendant lestement de son perchoir – non sans vérifier que la Prusse ne regardait pas les régions vitales de la Hongrie – Elizaveta se proposer de prêter main-forte à la Prusse. Un silence suivit ses paroles, ainsi qu'un regard dubitatif de la part de Gilbert qui éloigna le râteau de peur qu'Elizaveta s'en serve comme nouvelle arme.

— Tu me propose de l'aide sans rien exiger en retour ? C'est louche.  
— Gilbert ! Tu sais que je suis pure d'âme et de...  
— Cesse là tes mensonges. Tu es tout SAUF pure. M'enfin de l'aide me dérangerait pas, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant, détournant la tête.

Elizaveta se retint de taquiner davantage la Prusse : en lui demandant, par exemple, de la supplier de l'aider. Un petit tour dans la loge du jardinier et elle revint triomphante avec son propre râteau, chassant les feuilles mortes avec une joie si sincère que Gilbert se surprit à apprécier sa présence.

*

— On a fini, fi-niiii.

Gilbert leva les bras, son cri de victoire traversant toute l'Europe. Un bruit troua cet élan d'allégresse. Il baissa la tête. Un hurlement silencieux le secoua, en voyant que le tas bien disposé à ses pieds avait explosé, répandant des feuilles mortes partout. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm trônait la Hongrie, tout sourire.

— Maisquestcequetasfichu, Eliiiiiiii, grinça la Prusse dont les pulsions meurtrières revenaient au triple galop.  
— Je m'amuses.  
— A mes dépens ! Si Roderich voit çà, il va encore me faire un laïus et je ne peux pas supporter çà.

Elizaveta secoua la tête. L'Hongrie se remit debout, époussetant sa robe. Voyant que la Prusse lui tournait le dos pour bouder, elle réprima un rire. Il restait le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu il y a des siècles.

— Gilbert, tu te prends trop la tête. Quand on ramasse les feuilles mortes, on finit ce travail en se roulant dedans. C'est une coutume.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Elizaveta appuya fermement son pied contre le fessier de la Prusse jusqu'à ce que la gravitation joue son rôle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se flatter de son coup que Gilbert se remettait promptement debout, furieux.

— Ah tu veux jouer à çà, ma jolie ?

Ni une ni deux, la Prusse agrippa la Hongrie par les épaules, l'envoyant rouler dans les feuilles mortes, sans la lâcher pour autant. Loin de se laisser faire, Elizaveta répondait elle aussi par des coups – peu violents à ceux habituels. Le jeu se transforma en course chacun jetant l'autre dans un tas de feuilles dès qu'il en voyait un à proximité. Les deux nations finirent par stopper le jeu du chat et de la souris, se laissant tomber sur l'unique tas qu'il restait. Ils étaient recouverts de feuilles mortes certains glissés dans les cheveux, d'autre dans les poches. Ils étaient dans un état pire que le jardin. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire de façon incontrôlable.

 

* * *

 

**Allemagne + Italie du Nord - Faire sauter les crêpes  
**

 

Malgré leur statut de nations nombre d'entre elles se laissaient aller à des activités typiquement humaines comme se plier aux convenances des fêtes. C'était une façon pour eux de se sentir plus proche de leur peuple, de mieux le comprendre. Ces arguments, Ludwig se les rappelait sans cesse depuis que Feliciano l'avait supplié – depuis un mois – pour faire des crêpes le jour de la Chandeleur. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas plié à la demande de l'Italie pour les raisons suscités, mais simplement parce qu'il avait faibli, voulant à tout prix que Feliciano cesse ses supplications. Et s'étouffe avec une crêpe. Quoique, ce serait embêtant de tuer l'Italie. Il l'aimait bien après tout.

— Ouais, on va faire des crêpes !

Feliciano sautillait dans toute la cuisine, en chantant sur une mélodie inventée (" Des crêpes, des crêpes ! Au chocolat, au sucre, à la confiture, je les aimes toutes ! ") devant un Ludwig qui hésitait entre laisser la cuisine à l'Italie et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ou faire comme si de rien n'était. _Vous avez choisi la seconde option.  
_  
— Sais-tu _au moins_ comment on fait des crêpes ?  
— Euuuuh...

Ce qui voulait dire non. Sans un soupir, ni un lever d'yeux au ciel (miracle je vous dis) Ludwig sortit tout ce qui était nécessaire à la préparation de crêpes, les posant devant un Feliciano émerveillé. C'est comme si on lui avait ouvert le palais des délices. D'un ton neutre, Ludwig lui expliqua comment procéder.

— Normalement il faut préparer la pâte mais çà je m'en charge. Tu mets un peu de pâte dans la poêle, tu attends que çà prenne forme, tu fais sauter la crêpe et après tu la sors de la poêle. Est-ce clair ?

Il se méfiait toujours depuis que Feliciano n'avait pas compris comment lancer une grenade – pourtant simpliste au possible.

— J'ai tout compris, capitaine ! clama l'Italie en opérant le salut militaire de rigueur.

Bon, espérons que c'était le cas.

 

*

 

— Capitaiiiiiine, je suis attaqué ! C'est une mutinerie !

Calme. Demeurer calme.

— N'hésite pas à les frapper sur la truffe pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas à te gêner.  
— Mais c'est méchant çà, capitaine ! … Ludwiiiiiiig.

Si Feliciano ne jouait plus les soldats c'est, effectivement, que la situation était critique. Ludwig cessa de nettoyer le plan de travail – voir des traces de pâte à crêpe maculer le meuble l'horripilait – jetant un regard furieux aux trois chiens qui flairaient l'air, sentant les effluves montant de la poêle de Feliciano. Le pauvre garçon avait peur qu'un des chiens, trop alléché par l'odeur, ne cherche à mordre la crêpe dans la poêle. D'une poigne ferme, Ludwig saisit les deux chiens adultes par leurs colliers, les menant dehors là où ils ne dérangeraient plus personne. A son retour, il vit Aster – le plus jeune et le plus attendrissant – sur la table, grignotant la première crêpe formant une pile bien ordonnée sur l'assiette.

— Descends de là ! TOUT. DE. SUITE.

Jappant de façon plaintive, Aster fila ventre à terre. Un Allemagne était toujours dangereux, même armé d'une éponge. Sauf que dans sa fuite le chiot passa entre les jambes de Feliciano qui heurta l'animal. La suite se passa comme au ralenti. L'Italie chuta, se cognant le menton contre le sol. La poêle, libérée de la poigne italienne, vola jusqu'à être sous le joug des lois de la gravitation. Elle retomba sur Ludwig qui connut un avant-goût de ce que subissait son frère quand la Hongrie était dans son champ de vision.

— Capitaine ?

Poêle allemande : 1 / Allemagne : 0.

— C'est gentil de m'avoir invité dans le restaurant de grand-frère Francis !  
— C'est simplement parce que tu voulais des crêpes et que celles de son pays ont une bonne réputation.  
_Et parce que je tiens à ma cuisine et surtout à ma santé physique._  
  
La poêle dans sa chute l'avait brûlé, laissant une trace rouge que Ludwig avait tenté de masquer par un bandage qu'il espérait peu voyant. Pour faire taire les pleurs de Feliciano (" Je suis désolé, désoléééé "), Ludwig l'avait conduit jusqu'à ce restaurant français. Tout en le lui faisant promettre de ne rien à dire à quiconque sur l'opération " crêpes de la Chandeleur ". Surtout pas à Francis qui jouait les serveurs à ces heures perdues.

— Tieeeeens, Feliciano et Lulu ! C'est rare de vous voir ici.

Parce qu'il était de bonne humeur, Ludwig n'allait pas relever le surnom douteux. C'était bien mieux que le dernier que la France lui avait offerte lors de la réunion du conseil européen (" Mon petit Lu ! "). Francis n'eut donc droit qu'à un froncement de sourcils. Feliciano fut plus cordiale.

— On voudrait manger des crêpes !  
— Rien que parce que nous sommes amis, je vous les offre, assura Francis, fier d'être si modeste et aimable. Au fait, glissa-t-il à Feliciano d'un ton qui se voulait inaudible pour Ludwig, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
— Une poêle à crêpes l'a attaqué.  
" Çà doit être de famille ", songea Francis non sans lâcher un rire en imaginant la scène.

 

* * *

 

**Autriche + Espagne - Faire un bonhomme de neige  
**

 

Il était toujours difficile de subvenir aux demandes de nations encore à l'état d'enfants capricieux et impatients; surtout à celle d'une Italie du Sud qui renvoyait chacune de vos propositions et vous critiquait de ne rien trouver d'intéressant. Roderich avait fini par décrocher préférant la présence de son piano, et celle de l'Italie du Nord qui admirait et complimentait son talent avec une telle ferveur qu'il en était touché. Elizaveta préférait de loin unir l'Italie du Nord et le Saint Empire que de s'occuper d'un enfant irascible. Il ne restait plus qu'Antonio qui s'accrochait à ce projet de faire sourire Lovino.

— Lovino il neige ! Tu veux qu'on aille faire un bonhomme ?  
— Na.

Réponse habituelle qui ne fit pas plier l'Espagne, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise. Soulevant l'Italie du Sud (" Lâche-moi crétin, je sais marcher ! "), Antonio l'emmitoufla dans un manteau, ajoutant cache-nez, moufles et bonnets (" Idiot, je vais étouffer ! ") et mena le petit paquet qu'était devenu Lovino dehors. La vision des flocons tombant du ciel transformèrent le puissant Espagne en enfant.

— Regarde Lovino comme c'est beau !  
— C'est froid et glacé. Je veux rentrer !  
— Mais voyons tout le monde profite de la neige, viens.

Tirant Lovino derrière lui (" Je te hais, je te hais "), Antonio héla les autres habitants de la maison Hasbourgh. Seul Roderich répondit, Elizaveta étant trop occupée à roucouler devant Feliciano et Saint Empire faisant ensemble un bonhomme de neige. L'Autrichien rejoignit son collègue, de peur que ce dernier ne s'écroule en courant aussi vite.

— Vous avez réussi à tirer Lovino de son coin ? Vous m'impressionnez.  
— Monsieur Roderich, vous voudriez bien m'aidez à faire un bonhomme pour Lovino ? Je n'ai pas votre capacité artistique...  
— Lèche-bottes, marmonna une voix à partie dissimulée par une écharpe.

Se sentant flatté d'une telle critique en son égard – après tout, Antonio ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité que peu de personnes voulait reconnaître hélas – Roderich accepta de confectionner un bonhomme. Mais pas n'importe quel bonhomme de neige. Une véritable création artistique digne de ce nom. Donnant ses directives à Antonio tel un chef d'orchestre, l'Autrichien s'attaqua à cette tâche avec plaisir et sérieux.

Au début ce ne furent que quelques tas informes qui tiraient des rires sarcastiques à Lovino. Sous les doigts de Roderich, ils devinrent une silhouette résolument féminine, aidé d'Antonio qui était plus excité que jamais.

— Antonio vous en avez trop mis ici.

Le regard d'Antonio suivit l'index accusateur.

— Mais on va pas faire une femme de neige plate comme un jour sans sangria. Vous savez Roderich, une vraie femme doit avoir de quoi remplir la main d'un honnête...  
— Là n'est point le problème ! Retirez-moi le superflu et... cessez de parler comme votre ami Francis.

Le teint de Roderich était aussi rouge que son écharpe, et il n'était pas loin de le dissimuler entièrement dans le tissu. Antonio haussa les épaules, ôtant un peu de neige pour rendre la création plus conforme aux canons de beauté exposés par Roderich. Ne voulant pas jeter cette neige, Antonio partit l'utiliser pour accroitre d'autres rondeurs de la création.

— N'y pensez même pas Antonio !  
— Alors Lovino, tu en penses quoi ?

L'Italie leva un sourcil. Le bonhomme de neige était une femme en robe cintrée dont les pans flottaient autour de ses chevilles, et à la chevelure fouettant ses hanches. C'était une magnifique statue de glace qui dispensait néanmoins de la chaleur.

— Pourquoi elle ressemble à Mademoiselle Elizaveta ?

Roderich détourna la tête, tandis qu'Antonio fut secoué par un rire.

— Parce que Monsieur Roderich dédie toutes ses oeuvres à sa muse hongroise.  
— Antoniooo.  
— Et pourquoi elle tient une tomate ?

Antonio posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant à Lovino de se taire. Trop tard. Roderich fixa sa création du regard, puis écarquilla les yeux.

— ANTONIO. VOUS AVEZ DÉTRUIT MON CHEF D’ŒUVRE !  
— Mamma miaaa.  
— Comme tu dis, crétin.

 

* * *

 

**France + Allemagne - Flemmarder au lit en regardant la neige tomber  
**

Ludwig faisait parti de ces hommes – et nations – capables de se lever tôt le matin sans avoir l'air d'avoir passé sa nuit dans un rouleau-compresseur. Le seul changement notable tenait à ses cheveux qui, libre de tout gel et autre gomina se laissaient aller, tombant gracieusement sur le crâne. Sauf qu'aux yeux de l'Allemagne cette coiffure était inacceptable : question de point de vue. Ce n'était pas les sourires de Francis sur le sujet et sa manie de lui tirer les joues en piaillant des " Mignon petit garçon " qui allaient lui faire changer d'avis.

Entièrement plongé dans cette réflexion capillaire, Ludwig n'avait pas jeté un oeil à la scène au-dehors. Erreur qui fut rappelé par la France dans un claquement de porte suivi d'une voix tonitruante.

— Luluuuu, il neige !

Ludwig haussa un sourcil devant cette vision de Francis qui s'était collé à la fenêtre pour observer la neige tomber au-dehors. L'Allemagne était bien loin de partager le sentiment de lyrisme et de poésie de cette scène hivernale.

— Oui et alors ?

Francis lui darda un regard méprisant. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre devant un tel spectacle ? Etait-il comme Ivan, à haïr cette douceur naturelle ? La France prit son compère par le bras, l'obligeant à regarder par la fenêtre.

— N'est-ce pas beau ces taches blanches qui dansent dans les airs et vous donne envie de vous blottir dans la douceur chaleur d'un lit ?  
— Ce n'est que de l'eau solidifiée qui fondra dès que la température aura augmenté.

Francis eut un soupir méprisant devant tant d'absence poétique. Au diable la raison cartésienne ! Il en avait assez de voir que cette nation avec laquelle il avait construit l'Union européenne ne sache pas songer à autre chose que la guerre et autres domaines sérieux. Certes en tant que nation ils avaient des devoirs – comme tout citoyen – néanmoins ils devaient aussi savoir profiter de la vie, des petits plaisirs. Comme ce cher Epicure que Francis suivait à la lettre depuis qu'Héraclès lui en avait parlé. L'Allemagne allait apprendre ces préceptes antiques que cela lui plaise ou non !

La France prit l'Allemagne par la main, l'attirant vers le lit en l'y poussant sans ménagement. Ludwig voulut se relever et demander une explication en règle sur le pourquoi de ce geste, toutefois Francis fut plus rapide.

— Ne bouge pas, je reviens, chantonna-t-il avec un clin d'oeil qu'Arthur aurait qualifié de " pervert ".

Bien trop méfiant, Ludwig se rassit tout de même sur le lit, prêt à contre-attaquer si Francis revenait avec de sales idées en tête. L'Allemagne craignait toujours que l'autre nation ne laisse parler son côté " répandre l'amour " en sa présence, et en le choisissant comme cobaye.

Dos à la porte de sa chambre, Ludwig se laissa aller à observer la neige qui continuait à tomber. Il fallait avouer que c'était une belle vision, reposante qui vous donnait envie de vous rouler dans une couverture pour flemmarder. Inconsciemment, l'Allemagne sa couverture, la posant sur ses épaules pour en ramener les pans devant lui. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon tout faible et fragile.

— Aaaah t'as déjà commencé à comprendre avant que je vienne.

Tout sourire, Francis s'assit à côté de Ludwig, ses mains tenant chacune une tasse emplie d'une boisson chaude. Du chocolat plus précisément. Une boisson un peu trop sucrée aux yeux de l'Allemand mais il tâcha de n'émettre aucune critique, saluant le geste de Francis d'un hochement de tête. Ce qui signifiait chez lui un remerciement.

— Tu as une petit place là-dessus ? demanda la France avec une petite voix presque timide.

Ludwig souleva la couverture pour que Francis s'y glisse dedans, prenant une gorgée de sa tasse. Rabattant la couverture sur ses propres épaules, Francis tenta de se coller contre le grand corps allemand. Si chaud, si doux.

— Tu fais çà, je te renverse ma tasse sur la figure.

Ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

 

* * *

 

**Suède/Finlande - Installer les décorations de Noël  
**

Décembre était le mois le plus compliqué pour Tino : en tant que personnification du Père Noël pour les nations (il laissait aux humains le vieil homme sans âge), il devait oeuvrer sans cesse. Tout en veillant à garder son identité secrète aux yeux du jeune Peter Kirkland – Berwald avait veillé à ce que personne ne dévoile le grand secret, la simple menace couvant dans son regard avait scellé les lèvres. Sealand continuait ainsi à vivre dans la plus parfaite innocence, adulant sa " mère " et son " père " tel un digne fils. Ce qui ne l'empêcha de piquer une crise magistrale à la date fatidique du premier décembre, décomptant les jours le séparant de Noël.

— Papa, maman, on a pas fait le sapiiiin !

Peter pointait un doigt accusateur vers le coin du salon dédié chaque année à l'arbre hivernal. Berwald prit immédiatement sa hache (plus fine et gracieuse que celle du Danemark), partant couper le sapin de l'année qui serait replanté après les fêtes dans la forêt. Devant continuer son rôle de " mère ", Tino s'assigna à la rude tâche d'aller ressortir les cartons de décoration. Entreprise qui se révéla proche de la spéléologie, et l'aide de Peter ne fut pas de trop. Un grenier pouvait contenir tant de choses, des souvenirs enfouis qu'on ne voulait pas remonter à la surface, des blessures qu'on tente d'oublier, des joies qu'on aime retrouver, un parfum de nostalgie vous chatouillant le nez.

Rendus poussiéreux par leurs recherches, les deux nations regagnaient le salon trouvant Berwald en train d'installer le sapin.

— Woaaaaaah. Il est aussi grand que papa le sapin, clama Peter en levant les bras en un V de victoire.

Les commissures des lèvres du Suédois se détendirent légèrement, signe qu'il souriait. Intérieurement il rayonnait de joie. Peter s'engouffra rapidement dans un des cartons, s'enroulant dans les guirlandes tant il était pressé de décorer l'arbre de Noël. Tino reposa les boules qu'il avait dans les mains.

— Peter cesse de courir, tu vas finir par tomber et t'étrangler avec la guirlande. Viens me voir.

Le garçon obéit docilement : il aurait été triste d'être puni. Ôtant toutes les guirlandes qui l'entouraient, Tino les remit dans les mains de Peter qui revint vers son père. Tirant sur le pantalon de ce dernier, il fit comprendre à la Suède qu'il allait devoir jouer les échelles humaines pour qu'il puisse atteindre les hautes branches. Une nation aussi ancienne et fourbue par les armes que Berwald aurait refusé une telle dégradation. Pas lui. A ses yeux il était normal d'obéir au souhait de son " fils ".

Tino vit alors la puissante Suède plier sa grande carcasse, pour que Peter puisse grimper sur ses épaules. La Finlande eut même un cri de surprise en voyant Berwald... sourire. Un sourire joyeux, chaleureux, loin de toute tension, loin de toute peur que son expression soit mal interprété. Un sourire proche d'un rire communicatif avec son " fils ".

Noël se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices.

 

* * *

 

**Italie du Nord + Japon - Lire un conte au coin du feu  
**

 

La vie de l'Axe n'était pas que conflits, entrainements et disputes en cuisine entre les différents membres. Les moments de paix étaient présents, bien plus qu'on ne le croyait. Principalement en hiver le terrain étant trop compliqué pour que les nations se battent : de toute façon les Alliés ne pouvaient continuer leur avancée sans Ivan "(" Je déteste la neige, camarrrrades ! "). Ce qui laissait un temps de répit pour l'Axe – il n'y avait que Ludwig pour profiter de ce calme pour travailler. Enfermé dans son bureau il ne sortait que quand ses deux alliés le forçaient, ou simplement pour se nourrir.

Feliciano n'avait donc que la présence de Kiku pour se sentir moins seul, et non abandonné comme une vulgaire pâte dans une assiette encore couverte de sauce tomate. N'étant pas, contrairement à l'Allemagne, réticent à la nourriture maritime, il eut l'accord de Kiku pour l'aider en cuisine. Après tâche si ardue, l'Italie se vautra sur le divan, s'attendant à plonger dans le sommeil pour une sieste. Le bruit de pages que l'on tournait lui fit ouvrir un oeil. Kiku était assis à l'autre bout du sofa, lisant sans bruit. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, formulant les mots inscrits sur le papier.

Approchant à quatre pattes de son ami, Feliciano se pencha au-dessus du livre.

— Tu lis quoiii ?  
— Des légendes et contes de mon pays, informa Kiku avec cette voix calme qu'un gentleman britannique n'aurait pas renié.  
— Veee, tu peux m'en raconter une ?

Rien ne l'interdisait de répondre à cette demande. Tandis que Feliciano s'asseyait à ses pieds comme un enfant, le dos chauffé par le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, Kiku raconta les histoires de son pays. Ses histoires. Comment il aurait naquit d'une lame plongée dans l'océan. Comment le soleil, fâché de la conduite de son frère, se retira dans une caverne et comment les autres dieux l'en firent ressortir. Il raconta l'histoire d'un garçon malmené par les autres enfants mais qui visita le monde sous-marin. Et tant d'autres histoires que Feliciano écouta en bougeant parfois la tête.

Ce qui l'intrigue le plus ce sont les dessins qui illustrent les histoires. Plusieurs fois il se penche pour mieux les voir. Kiku pourrait se révolter d'une telle proximité physique, toutefois l'émerveillement que fait connaître Feliciano au sujet de ses contes peut permettre quelques sacrifices de bonne conduite.

— Kiku, Kiku, c'est qui elle ?

Le Japon regarde l'index posé sur une peinture représentant une femme aux cheveux blond, assise dans une forêt de bambous.

— C'est Kaguya-Hime, une princesse qui venait de la Lune.  
— Vee elle est jolie. (Feliciano tourna la page) Et lui ?  
— C'est l'empereur. Il était amoureux de Kaguya, et refusa l'immortalité puisqu'elle était repartie sur la Lune.  
— Il te ressemble. Tu as le visage aussi puissant et sûr que lui.

Le Japon sentit ses joues le brûler et détourna le regard.

— Ne... te moque pas. Oh et j'ai des onigiri à faire, conclut-il rapidement, se levant pour se calfeutrer dans la cuisine.

Feliciano cligna des yeux avant de plonger à nouveau le nez dans le livre de Kiku. L'empereur avait un chouette costume, n'empêche.


	20. Où sont les femmes ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plusieurs petits fics sur les nations féminines.

**Belgique + Ukraine - Illusions  
**

 

Intérieurement, dans un coin caché de leurs âmes, elles avaient cru en un avenir radieux à l'arrivée de cette nation guerrière, dégageant une assurance sans faille. Belgique avait été la première à descendre de son petit nuage, et à combattre farouchement cet envahisseur. Ukraine avait mis plus de temps à comprendre, offrant ses services à l'Allemagne, pensant qu'il montrerait à Ivan qu'il ne se conduisait pas réellement comme un frère, mais comme un tyran. Elle avait vécu dans l'illusion, mais se refusait de l'avouer, même après la fin de la guerre et le retrait des troupes de l'Allemagne. Katioucha ne pouvait que pleurer la perte de ce miroir, réfléchissant une utopie qu'elle avait voulu réelle.

Après la guerre, les nations victimes de la folie de l'Allemagne s'étaient réunies. Pour décider de briser les dernières illusions qu'on leur avait fait miroiter, jolis miroirs aux alouettes. Il n'y avait que Katioucha pour chercher dans la boue quelques perles de pardon.

— Regarde autour de toi, regarde ce qu'il a commis, lui asséna Belgique d'une voix sèche. Ce sont tous des tyrans. Ludwig vaut pas mieux que ton Ivan.  
— Mais c'est mon frère... Quant à Ludwig, je...

Katioucha inspira un grand coup pour refouler les larmes, mais elles coulaient avec toujours autant d'impétuosité sur ses joues. Des traces humides ponctuaient le bois de la table.

— Je n'arrive pas à le haïr. Je n'ai jamais su détester quelqu'un, je-je sais ce que c'est que de souffrir. Je-je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.  
— Ce que tu es nigaude ma pauvre petite... souffla Belgique en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais elle non plus n'arrivait pas à haïr Ludwig : conséquence d'un lien de parenté avec la France, nation prônant amour et pardon à son prochain ? Sauf que la Belgique était dotée d'une fierté qui la poussait à taire ce point. Elle ne pouvait que montrer à l'Ukraine qu'elle comprenait sa situation, malgré les mots qu'elle avait prononcés à son encontre. Pour cela, rien de mieux que de partager un chocolat chaud et des madeleines. Excellent remède contre les bouleversements du coeur.

 

* * *

 

**Ukraine + Hongrie - Sang  
**

 

Ukraine avait été d'abord sous la domination de la Hongrie, avant de se voir rattachée à l'empire des Hasbourgh. Loin de se plaindre, la nation s'enfermait dans le doux souvenir de son enfance avec Ivan et Natalia. Allaient-ils bien sans elle, arrivaient-ils à régler leurs problèmes sans qu'elle ne soit là pour les protéger et les materner ? Elle l'espérait, songeant qu'un jour elle pourrait les retrouver et qu'ils reprendraient leur vie comme si de rien n'était. Non pas qu'être une province de l'empire des Hasbourgh était une torture. Roderich était prévenant avec elle, certes souvent effacé et occupé à d'autres tâches que d'accorder de l'attention à une nation de l'Est, mais jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec méchanceté. Le problème résidait avec Elizaveta.

Katioucha l'avait connu quand la Hongrie se prenait encore pour un homme, refusant de croire qu'elle faisait partie du sexe faible. Malgré son statut, à l'époque, de nation ralliée de force à la Hongrie, Katioucha avait voulu aider Elizaveta. Elle avait passée des nuits auprès de celle qui réglait sa vie, à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, à la rassurer sur les changements de son corps qui devenait étranger à la nation. Cela avait été difficile et rude, surtout quand Elizaveta tempêtait contre elle, comme si elle était responsable de ce changement.

Cette relation n'avait pas changée malgré la rupture de la domination hongroise. L'Autriche avait subi de lourdes pertes : l'Espagne avait quitté ses rangs, la Prusse l'avait dépouillé d'une partie de ses terres. Il était donc normal que la Hongrie le protège de toute autre blessure, et que cette possession aille jusqu'à regarder d'un mauvais oeil toute approche de l'Ukraine envers l'Autriche. Devant de tels regards furieux de la part d'Elizaveta, Katioucha baissait humblement la tête. Ce geste était plus protecteur que toute parole superflue.

Vint un jour où l'Ukraine put montrer à la Hongrie qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour l'Autriche, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Katioucha entendit des exaspérations provenir d'une des nombreuses salles de bain du manoir. Curieuse de porter assistance, la jeune femme poussa doucement la porte qui s'entrouvrit sur la silhouette de la Hongrie. Du sang tachait l'émail de la baignoire en gouttes qui s'effaceraient rapidement. Mais leur souvenir demeurerait gravé dans l'esprit d'Elizaveta qui était prostrée sur sa chaise, bras contre sa poitrine, cuisses serrées pour ne plus voir ce qui avait causé cela. Les dents serrées, Elizaveta faisait fuser milles injures qui auraient fait défaillir Roderich.

— Que je hais cela, je hais, je hais cette douleur... Je hais, je hais d'être une femme !

Katioucha s'était avancée, posant sa main sur le bras de la Hongrie. Cette dernière bondit de sa chaise, ongles prêt à la défendre mieux que des griffes. Sa poitrine se soulevait sous les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps.

— Va-t-en, cracha la Hongrie, honteuse de se montrer faible.

Katioucha continua son avancée malgré les protestations d'Elizaveta. La Hongrie se retrouva dans un cocon de chaleur, enserrée par des bras doux qui la berçaient contre une poitrine où battait un cœur immense. Immense comme les terres de l'Ukraine. Immense comme l'amour d'une mère. Lui revint le souvenir de cette époque où voir du sang couler hors d'une blessure secrète de son corps la faisait pleurer de rage comme maintenant, et la terrifiait plus que n'importe quel ennemi. Katioucha avait été là pour la rassurer, lui expliquer ce que son ami d'enfance, Gilbert, ne savait pas lui-même. L'Ukraine lui avait appris les arcanes secrètes de la féminité, des choses que personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui dire. Elle lui avait appris à dompter ce corps si fragile et étrange.

Le parfum de tournesol de Katioucha lui chatouilla les narines, et la rassura. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de la Hongrie. Elle s'assoupit dans ces bras plus doux que n'importe quel baiser, plus doux que n'importe quel rayon de soleil. Dans les bras de l'Ukraine, la Hongrie se sentait protégée de tout danger.

 

* * *

 

**Taïwan + Vietnam - Flamme  
**

 

Chine était un grand frère qui pouvait se montrer aussi cruel que Russie parfois : tous deux n'aimaient pas se retrouver seuls, abandonné de tous, et ce point commun expliquait peut-être pourquoi Yao adhéra aux idées politiques de la Russie. Taïwan et Vietnam souffraient en silence des démonstrations de force de leur frère. Vietnam avait vu son histoire disparaître de sa mémoire, Yao effaçant et détruisant tout ce qui pouvait rappeler les âges ancestraux de sa petite soeur, construisant lui-même une histoire faite de contes et de légendes.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la présence de Chine, et les récits de Taïwan lui apparaissaient comme curieux. Sa soeur – ce n'était qu'un titre, comme celui donné à Chine – avait connu des nations de l'Occident, aux mœurs différentes des leurs. Vietnam écoutait bouche bée Taïwan faire le portrait de Portugal, un homme sociable et gentil qui la portait sur ses épaules et lui faisait manger un curieux légume nommé tomate. Il y avait aussi Hollande, homme plus sombre mais qui ne l'avait jamais maltraité. Quand elle racontait son histoire, des flammes brûlaient dans les yeux de Taïwan. Elle levait parfois le poing en clamant qu'un jour, toutes deux quitteraient Chine et vivraient comme elles l'entendraient.

— On mènera une alliance avec les nations d'Occident, continuait-elle, fière et enflammée. Toutes les deux. On vaincra Yao et on lui montrera que les nations féminines peuvent être plus fortes que lui.  
— On lui filera des coups de pagayes ? ajouta Vietnam, emportée par ce vent de liberté.

L'image de leur grand frère roué de coups, et pleurant en poussant des " aru " pitoyables les secoua de rire. L'hilarité les fit tituber, les rendant plus ivres qu'une coupe de saké. Elles roulèrent l'une sur l'autre, s'esclaffant, se laissant tomber dans les bras de l'autre. Les cheveux de Taïwan chatouillaient le nez de Vietnam qui éternua, ravivant le rire qui s'était éteint. Plus elles riaient, leurs souffles se mêlant, leurs cheveux chatouillant la gorge de l'autre, plus une flamme grandissait dans leurs cœurs. Celle de l'envie d'être libres, ensembles.


	21. Perdre pour mieux trouver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The more I look around, the more you're not beside me now" (plus je regarde autour de moi, plus je comprends que tu n'es pas là) [Yodelice - Alone]

Il aurait du s'en douter à la façon dont l'avait regardé l'Italie : un regard mélangeant la honte et la douleur, un regard fuyant. Feliciano lui avait supplié de ne pas faire de mal aux Alliés, alors que ces derniers étaient à ses portes, pensant profiter de la faiblesse de Feliciano pour remonter jusqu'à l'Allemagne. Ludwig avait pris les propos de Feliciano comme une manifestation de couardise.

— Ce sont tes ennemis, tu ne dois pas avoir de pitié pour eux ! Eux n'en auront pas envers toi, l'avait-il mis en garde.

Feliciano avait baissé la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Ludwig était reparti donner des ordres à ses troupes, laissant l'Italien seul.

Quand il revint, Feliciano n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus qu'un drapeau, dont la blancheur avait disparue sous l'amas de poussière. Jamais l'Italie ne se séparait de cet objet. Ludwig se surprit à s'inquiéter devant une telle découverte, lui qui ne cessait de hurler sur l'Italien. Et si les Alliés l'avaient capturés une nouvelle fois ?

L'Allemand se surprit à sillonner les alentours, cherchant la silhouette de Feliciano. La tache bleue que formait son uniforme sur le paysage. Son rire qui l'exaspérait, mais qui en cet instant, l'aurait rassuré. Ludwig eut beau chercher, il ne retrouva pas l'Italie. Les Alliés s'étaient retirés, préparant le coup final qui ferait basculer la fière Allemagne.

Ludwig revint dans ses contrées, continuant à y chercher l'Italie. Plus il regardait autour de lui, plus il constatait que ses recherches étaient vaines. L'Italie n'était plus à ses côtés mais avec les Alliés. Quand il l'apprit, son cœur explosa.

Son corps était marqué des pertes causées par sa défaite. Dans son cœur son peuple réclamait justice, et demandait pardon. Lui-même aurait voulu être pardonné de ce qu'il avait commis, toutefois sa fierté était trop imposante pour cela. Ludwig ne pouvait que demeurer enfermé chez lui, à ruminer des pensées sans sens, cherchant une lumière dans toutes ces ténèbres.

La lumière vint de façon inattendue. Il avait ouvert machinalement quand il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Sur le palier se tenait Feliciano, le fixant de ses immenses yeux prêt à faire jaillir des larmes. L'Allemand ne put pas manifester sa surprise que l'Italien s'accrochait à lui.

— Je ne voulais pas tout çà, Ludwig ! J'avais peur que Francis et ses amis te fassent du mal, alors j'ai... Je suis allé avec eux pour les obliger à ne pas être trop cruel, et et...

Les larmes étouffaient Feliciano, transformant ses paroles en sanglots. La haine qu'avait engendré la trahison italienne s'effaça en Ludwig. Son peuple ne pardonnerait pas si facilement l'Italie, mais lui pouvait bien se montrer clément. Les pleurs de Feliciano cessèrent quand la main de Ludwig se posa sur son crâne. Un sourire franc orna le visage de l'Italien.

— Je te l'ai dit que j'honorerais ma promesse, déclara Feliciano.


	22. La délivrance du martyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prusse et Lettonie dans l'univers de Gakuen Hetalia.

Raivis était une faible créature, tremblant sans cesse, dont la santé ne tenait qu'un fil que nombre de ses camarades s'amusaient à rompre. Incapable de marcher tant ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de son corps, le jeune homme se déplaçait en fauteuil. La plus grande partie de son sac ne contenait pas du matériel scolaire, mais le nécessaire vital pour soigner ses moindres maux : des difficultés respiratoires aux crises d'épilepsie. Il avait même le " privilège " de posséder son propre lit à l'infirmerie – ce qui le chagrinait davantage.

Raivis pouvait compter sur Toris et Eduard pour s'occuper de lui, lui administrer les médicaments et premiers secours quand il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Mais, même si leur amitié était puissante, elle n'était plus rien quand arrivait Ivan Braginsky. C'était de loin l'un des élèves les plus effrayants de l'académie : son statut de colosse lui avait valu une excellente place dans les équipes sportives. Une aura funeste l'entourait, invisible mais faisant descendre la température dès qu'il arrivait dans une pièce. Il avait tissé des liens particuliers avec les pays Baltes, et Lettonie en faisait les frais. Ivan adorait jouer avec lui.

Ce jour-là, Ivan avait décidé de s'occuper de " son mignon Raivis " en le promenant dans les alentours du campus. Le pauvre letton demeurait crispé dans son fauteuil, ses doigts repliés sous ses poings. Le tremblement qui faisait bouger ses épaules n'était nullement du à la fraicheur de l'air. La main d'Ivan se posa dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec douceur. Mais pour Raivis, ce geste était une prédiction funeste.

— Mon si mignon petit Raivis, le froid te donne de si belles couleurs au visage. Le rouge te va si bien...

Raivis entendit son cœur accélérer la cadence, cognant sa poitrine osseuse. La main russe descendit sur sa joue, pinçant sa peau.

— Le sang t'irait si bien, mon si joli Raivis...

Le letton voyait déjà son tortionnaire lui griffer la joue, se régaler des blessures qu'il lui infligerait. Raivis se laissa aller aux pleurs, espérant vainement une prise de pitié de la part de la Russie. Qu'avait-il fait de mal, lui, faible nation demandant juste qu'on le laisse en paix ? Il sentit les ongles dans sa peau.

— Laisse le petit tranquille, toi ! Çà fait 3 mètres les mains en l'air, et çà s'attaque à une portion réduite.

Raivis ouvrit un œil, pleurant, reniflant. Gilbert faisait face au Russe, avec cette particularité qu'il avait de se tenir d'un air négligent.

— Va chercher un autre joujou, continua Gilbert en tapant de l'index le torse russe. Pourquoi pas ta sœur, Natalia ? Elle demande que çà.

Un silence se fit, les deux nations se jaugeant chacune du regard. Gilbert décala légèrement sa tête, regardant quelque chose arriver dans le dos d'Ivan.

— C'est pas elle là-bas, dans sa robe noire ?  
— Où ?! se mit à hurler Ivan d'un ton qui lui était peu connu, sans même oser vérifier les dires de la Prusse. Dis-lui que je suis parti en entrainement, quelque part, _loin_ !

Sous les yeux éberlués de Raivis, la puissante Russie détala comme un lapin devant le fusil du chasseur. Sa silhouette disparut au loin, happée par le soleil. Abasourdi par la tournure des évènements, le letton ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir, ou continuer à trembler de peur.

— Te te te, on se calme... Le gros loup te mangera pas.

Raivis sentit la main prussienne lui tapoter doucement l'épaule. Les mots de Gilbert lui réchauffèrent le cœur, paroles de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Le letton aurait voulu le remercier, mais déjà Gilbert l'avait quitté. La Lettonie se retrouva donc à rentrer à l'Académie, non sans espérer secrètement qu'un homme aux cheveux de neige ne vienne le sauver de celui qui haïssait cette couleur.


End file.
